The Sinister Six
by lightningstrxu
Summary: When six powerful ninjas that were sealed away 500 years ago are awakened by Orochimaru, Naruto and Team 7 and other allies must ban together to defeat them. But just why were these ninjas sealed, and what is Orochimaru's true plan. First Naruto Fic R
1. Prolouge: Awakening

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six **

Prologue: The Awakening

Two men were walking in a dark tunnel; they came to a door, the man with glasses walked up to it and pushed it, it would not open.

"Lord Orochimaru, it will not open." Said the man in glasses. The pale black haired man stepped forward.

"Stand back Kabuto." The man called Orochimaru made several hand signs. There was a glow of chakra and a large snake came out of the ground and stared at its master. "Break down that door!" the snake hissed and reared up and broke down the door. They walked into the room, inside were six coffins, each with a symbol of the village they represent. "Yes, I've found them at last." Orochimaru walked toward the coffins. "The six shinobi lords, so cruel were they that they had to be sealed in coffins, entombed in a forever sleep."

"But why would they need to seal ninjas like this, surely they were not that powerful?"

"You have no idea, these Shinobi were so powerful that one could take on Kyuubi alone, win and live to tell about it. Look at the seal, it is twice as powerful as the one that seals Kyuubi." He pointed to the symbol that looked like an explosion.

"I've never seen this symbol before. What village is this?"

"That is the symbol of a now extinct ninja clan, this is the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Ruin, this was the home of the chaos nin, ninja that specialized in combining the five elements into devastating jutsus, in this coffin lies Lord Kaosu, the Human Oblivion, the leader of the Sinister Six."

"Lord, do you really want to release them? If they are as powerful as you say, what if you can't?"

"Control them. How dare you say that? If they cannot be reasoned with I'll just give them my seal and that should be enough to make them compliant, and now." He made several hand signs, his right hand glowed and he smashed the seal. The stone lid of the coffin moved aside, a man in white sat up, his eyes were a pure white. "Lord Kaosu." Said Orochimaru as he bowed.

"You have awakened me from my sleep. Who are you?" asked Kaosu

"I am Lord Orochimaru of the Hidden Sound Village; I have released you for I require your services."

"I am nobody's servant, look elsewhere if you seek minions; I am one of the Sinister Six, a shinobi lord, I should destroy you now for even suggesting that idea." He said angrily.

"You misunderstand, I meant a partnership, if we work together we might be able to reach a common goal, you see I wish to get revenge on the Hidden Leaf Village." Kaosu perked up.

"Perhaps, we can reach an agreement; now tell me, how long have I been sealed?"

"Five hundred years."

"That long, it will be hard to start over, we still have our summon minions, but our ninjas are gone."

"There is no need to worry, there is my army, and even after all these years there are those who await the return of the Sinister Six."

"Then what are we waiting for, I wouldn't want to keep our followers waiting." Kaosu made several complex signs. "Chaos Style, Shatter Seal Jutsu." There were flashes of light as the seals on the coffins shattered, the stone lids slid off and figures rose from them. "Arise Sinister Six, live again."

"Yes, they are as powerful as I imagined." The figures went to Kaosu.

"My loyal allies, meet our newest ally, Lord Orochimaru of the Hidden Sound Village introduce yourselves to him." A large muscular man stepped forward.

"Stone Ninja, Yochi, the Living Mountain." A beautiful women in a blue kimono that was slit on one side up to her thigh came from the shadows.

"Mist Ninja, Mizu, the Shimmering Seductress." She said. Another woman came forward this one in a gray form fitting outfit.

"Sand Ninja, Tatsumaki, the Whirlwind Dancer." An emotionless man dressed in dark yellow stepped forward.

"Cloud Ninja, Ikazuchi, the Storms Eye." There was a flash of fire and there appeared before Orochimaru a man dressed in red, with fiery red eyes and hair.

"Leaf Ninja, Hinote, the Hellfire Assassin."

"And as you know I am Lord Kaosu, the Human Oblivion. And now to your business with Leaf Village, Hinote."

"Yes my lord."

"Scout your village; see how much it has changed over these past centuries."

"It will be done."

"Wait!" called Orochimaru. "There is one thing you must know, there is a ninja there who is like you."

"Like us?" asked Kaosu

"Yes, in Hidden Leaf Village, there is a ninja, a gennin by the name of Naruto Uzamaki, he has the demon Kyuubi sealed inside him, but unlike all of you they are still separate beings."

"I thank you for this warning, Hinote, watch this Naruto, test his strength, I want to know our enemies."

"I will not fail." Said Hinote and he disappeared in a flash of flame.

"Now, let us leave this place, I want to know how the world has changed since our imprisonment."

"Yes we do have much to discuss." Said Orochimaru as he, Kabuto, and the remaining Sinister Six, walked out of the crypt. Kabuto walked over to Orochimaru.

"My Lord are you sure we can trust them, if they are as powerful as you claim they are, what is to stop them from betraying us." Whispered Kabuto

"Relax Kabuto, all is going according to plan, you will see the power I will gain from them in due time, we just have to wait. I will have my new body." Orochimaru responded, and with that they left the catacombs.

* * *

Well this was the first part; this will be different from my other fics in that the story does not revolve around my OC's, they'll play a big part but they will not be the main characters. Let me know what you think, this is my first attempt at a Naruto story. See you next time. 


	2. Fox Fire

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 1 Fox Fire

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke were sitting in the forest waiting.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? He said he would meet us this morning, gah why are we even out here?" griped Naruto

"Oh Naruto you idiot, don't you listen at all?" yelled Sakura

"No." Sasuke sighed

"We're out here because there have been reports of a man in red sneaking around, they what us to check it out, idiot." Said Sasuke

"Hey don't call me an idiot!"

"Good to see you're all here early, I hope you're ready?" said Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you so late?" asked Sakura

"Oh, I just felt like taking the scenic route, now for the mission, Sasuke and I will take west, Naruto and Sakura take the east."

_Yes I get to go with Sakura!_

_Great I get to go with Naruto. _Thought Sakura sarcastically.

"All right team, split up." Said Kakashi, and they went their separate ways. Naruto and Sakura were walking in the forest.

_Why didn't I get to be with Sasuke?_

**_Damn you Kakashi sensei! _**Said inner Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, where do you think we should look first?" asked Naruto

"What to do I look like a dog? How should I know where to look, I don't even know why we were chosen for this mission, Hinata's team are the best at tracking. But for lack of a better idea why don't you choose Naruto." But she didn't get a response. "Naruto?" she turned and saw Naruto crouched on the ground holding his ears. "What are you doing now?"

"Make it stop." He screamed.

"Make what stop?"

"The noise, it's making me crazy. Can't you hear it?"

"Naruto this is no time for joking." She said starting to get nervous.

"I'm not kidding, ahh it hurts." He screamed in pain.

"Naruto!" screamed Sakura franticly as she ran to his side. "Stay calm, where is it coming from?" But he was to busy screaming to respond. "Naruto please stop?" Suddenly Naruto got up and bolted away. "Naruto!" she ran in front of him to block him, but violently pushed her away and he ran deeper into the forest.

**Clearing in forest**

Hinote was sitting on a tree stump playing a flute, he stopped and looked up.

"He's coming." Said Hinote. He put away the flute, and stood. "I hope this still works, it's been five centuries." He made several hand signs and a flashes of fire appeared before him, from the flames came one bear sized six-tailed fox demon with red fur, fire at the tips of its tails and around its paws, and three wolf sized four-tailed fox demons of similar look, they all had the Leaf Village symbol on their foreheads.

"Lord Kuragi, you have returned." Said the six-tailed

"I have told you I am Hinote, and it is good to see you too Kasai, you've grown some tails, and who are these new fire foxes before me?"

"These are my sons, Hi, Kaki, and Kaji." Hinote laughed

"Kasai my boy, you should have told my I was a grandfather, but we will have to catch up later, I require you're assistance."

"Whatever you wish my Lord."

"The human vessel for Kyuubi is on his way here, I have been ordered to test his strength, I want you to face him, but do not speak to him. Your children can make sure his friends don't interfere."

"Kyuubi? Are you sure you don't want me to kill him?"

"No! Just fight him until I interfere." There was a gust of wind and all of them turned toward the path. "He'll be here soon; you have your orders now go." Hinote disappeared in a flash of fire. Kasai turned toward his children.

"You heard your Lord, make sure his friends don't interfere."

"Yes father." And they disappeared in a flash as well. Kasai turned toward the path.

"So after all these years, we finally meet again Kyuubi, it will be hard to not kill you after you forsook our family, my dear brother." Snarled Kasai and he disappeared to await his prey. A few minutes later Naruto ran into the field.

"That noise finally stopped, but I was sure it was coming from here?" He heard a rustling in the bushes and he took out his kunai. "Who's there?" suddenly Kasai burst from the bushes, Naruto barely dodged. "What are you?" but Kasai just growled and charged. Naruto jumped out of the way and slashed Kasai on his flank. Kasai landed and leaned toward his wounded side. "That'll teach you to mess with Naruto Uzamaki, the next Hokage, believe it."

_Cocky little thing, aren't you? _thought Kasai, the wound on his side healed.

"What the?"

_Let's turn up the heat, Fox Fire. _The fire on Kasai's tail shot at Naruto and it grazed his side.

"What the hell is this thing?" groaned Naruto holding his side. "Why did I come here alone? Wait I'm not alone." He made several hand signs. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Several clones of Naruto appeared around Kasai and kicked him into a tree. "Not so tough now eh doggie?" Kasai got up and began to wave his tails rhythmically. "Is that?"

_Fire Clone Jutsu. _Several clones of Kasai appeared. One of them charged, Naruto sidestepped and slashed with his kunai. It passed right through and his hand was burned.

"Ahh it's made of fire." He said as he held his hand. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by the real Kasai. "Aww great I'm dead."

**With Sakura**

Kakashi was trying to comfort a crying Sakura.

"Sakura, calm down and tell me what happened?" asked Kakashi

"Well Naruto started complaining about a noise." Said Sakura sniffling.

"What kind of noise?"

"I don't know, I didn't here anything."

"The idiot was probably messing around." Said Sasuke

"He wasn't joking, he was in pain, and Naruto would never hit me, even as a joke."

"Which way did he go Sakura?" asked Kakashi. Sakura pointed. "Let's go." And they ran off. They heard the sounds of battle. They ran to the clearing and saw Naruto holding back Kasai just inches from tearing out his throat. "A demon. Naruto hold on." They all ran only to be stopped by Hi, Kaki and Kaji. "Sasuke, you and Sakura get out of here; these creatures are beyond your skill."

"But Kakashi-sensei."

"Now!" said Kakashi as he pushed his headband up revealing his Sharingan Eye. But before Kakashi could move he heard a shout and saw Hinote kick Kasai away from Naruto.

"Back you demon." Shouted Hinote, Kasai and his children surrounded Hinote snarling fiercely. "You think you can beat me have at me." Kasai pounced at Hinote but he skillfully dodged. He saw Hi charging as well but was kicked out of the way by Kakashi.

"I assume you are the man in red we are tracking, but we can talk after we take care of these demons."

"I appreciate your concern, but I don't need help." He made several hand signs. "Fire Style, Banishing Flame Jutsu." Four beams of light hit the fire foxes and they vanished. "Well that takes care of that."

"I thank you for helping my students, but I must ask why you are sneaking around, I can see by your headband that you are of this village."

"I was tracking those demons, and I know his village has had a bad experience with a fox demon in the past, so I wanted to keep it quiet."

"Who are you; I don't think I've seen you around before."

"I am Hinote, and that is all for now."

"Hey thanks for saving me." Said Naruto

"It was no trouble, well goodbye."

"Wait. I want to repay you for saving me; I could treat you to some ramen."

"I guess that's okay, It seems like I haven't had ramen in five hundred years. But only if your sensei says yes."

"It's fine by me." Said Kakashi.

"Alright c'mon." as Naruto dragged him away.

"Sakura, Sasuke you can find your own way back, I have to speak with Tsunade." And Kakashi disappeared.

**In Leaf Village**

"Hey Hinote c'mon the ramen shop is this way." Yelled Naruto, he looked back and saw Hinote looking around confused. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's just this Village is much bigger than I remember. Everything looks different." Said Hinote.

"Well then follow me." Naruto led Hinote to the ramen shop. They ordered, but when Hinote tried to pay they wouldn't accept his money, so Naruto had to pay. They sat down.

"Sorry about that, I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money."

"That's okay, now let's eat." Naruto began to dig in but noticed Hinote was spending a lot of time examining his cup. "What is it?"

"This cup what is this material?"

"Plastic."

"Plas-tic." Said Hinote experimentally

"God you're weird." Naruto looked at him. "Hey you're like me."

"Excuse me?"

"On your cheeks, you have whiskers like me; I thought I was the only one."

"Yeah I guess that is interesting." And they went back to eating.

**Tsunade's quarters **

Kakashi had just arrived.

"I thank you for seeing me on such short notice Lady Hokage." Said Kakashi

"Yes you said you had news." Said Tsunade

"Yes, we found the man in red; he is a Leaf Ninja by the name of Hinote." Tsunade stiffened.

"Hinote, what did he look like?"

"Fiery red hair and eyes and he had whiskers on his cheeks like Naruto."

"Anything else?"

"Well he saved Naruto from fox demons."

"Fox demons! What kind."

"They had flaming tails and paws."

"It can't be, they were sealed." She stood looking nervous.

"Who were?"

"Follow me." Tsunade led him to a back room and searched through the files till she found a scroll. She unrolled it. "Is this him." It showed a picture of Hinote holding two flaming shadow windmill shurikens, behind him was a large black twelve-tailed fox, with white flame on its tails and paws.

"That's him."

"I was afraid of that. This is Hinote, the Hellfire Assassin, one of the Sinister Six, a group of ninja sealed away centuries ago."

"Why?"

"Because they were like Naruto, a demon is sealed inside of them, but they were sealed differently, they were fused together to the point that they are one being. Those foxes you saw are Hinote's, the demon inside of him is Kuragi, the twelve-tailed fire fox. Tell me where is he now?"

"With Naruto, at the ramen shop."

"We have to get there quickly, but we can't let him know we know, he has the power to level this city, and we must keep Naruto away from him, if Kyuubi awakens it could violent, Kyuubi has hated Kuragi since he banished him and stripped him of his fire power. The last thing I need is a demon family feud."

"Family feud?"

"Kuragi is Kyuubi's father." And they both ran out the door.

* * *

Well that's this chapter, next time Tsunade takes Hinote on a tour of the Village to analyze his character, but she soon discovers that despite his affiliations, he's not that sinister, or is it all an act, find out next time. 


	3. Hinote, of the Leaf

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 2 Hinote, of the Leaf

Kakashi was running after Tsunade.

"What did you say?" asked Kakashi

"Kuragi is Kyuubi's father. I thought I made it clear."

"You mean there is a demon stronger than Kyuubi?"

"Much stronger, we have to get to Naruto now." And they ran toward the ramen shop.

**Ramen Shop**

"Ahh there is nothing like a good cup of ramen." Sighed Naruto content. "Hey you alright, you seem nervous?" Hinote looked at him.

"Oh it's nothing, it's just I haven't been here for a long time, I just can't believe how much this village has changed since I've been gone." Said Hinote looking around.

"Well how long has it been since you've been here?"

"Too long, and that's about all you need to know."

"Alright geez, sorry for being curious."

"Sorry, I just don't like discussing my past. I've done things that I'm not exactly proud of."

"Like what?"

"What did I just say?"

"Just kidding."

"Naruto, there you are." Said Kakashi

"Oh hello Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you and Hinote."

"Why would you be looking for me?" asked Hinote

"Because I wish to meet you." said Tsunade

"Granny Tsunade, why would you want to meet him?"

"Naruto, how dare you insult this woman, in my day we respected our elders." Said Hinote.

"There is no need to scold him, there is truth in his words, and I am much older than I appear."

"I see."

"Interesting, most people would have asked how old I really was."

"I know better than to ask a lady her age, but why is it you wish to speak with me."

"Several reasons, I heard that you have not been to this village in a long time, and since you helped us with those demons it would be my honor as Hokage to escort you around this village."

"Ho-Kage?"

"Why yes I am the fifth Hokage, the leader of this village, but you should know all about that, I mean to not know would mean you're at least one hundred years old, I doubt that's possible."

"Yes, I was only joking, I would be honored to accompany you Lady Tsunade." Hinote stood up and walked away with Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you come with me, training was cut short this morning." Said Kakashi.

"Okay." And he and Kakashi left.

**Later Hokage Tower**

Tsunade and Hinote walked into a garden.

"And this is our last stop, my private garden." Said Tsunade

"It's beautiful, but where are the fire flower trees, the last time I was here Leaf Village was full of them."

"I've never heard of them?"

"Then it's a good thing I always carry seeds with me." He took out a pouch and sprinkled some seeds onto the ground. He made several hand signs the seeds sprouted and grew until they formed a small tree with beautiful orange flowers. "These are fire flowers, they are very powerful, they can store chakra until you use it, they will not wilt even when cut, until their chakra is drained, they can even absorb chakra when cut." He picked a flower off the tree and pumped chakra into it and it turned white. "When they turn white it means there is a large amount, also when the flowers turn to fruit they can no longer absorb chakra, but they retain what they had. Eating the fruit gives you a quick burst when drained, but I prefer the flowers, you can control how much you absorb."

"You seem so knowledgeable, wise beyond your years."

"Like you I am older than my looks, I appear thirty, but I'm actually sixty, but enough about me, here hold still." He walked over to her and pushed back her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "There perfect, it's beautiful."

"It is a pretty flower."

"I wasn't talking about the flower." Tsunade blushed slightly.

"Thank you Hinote, the way you act, it is the antithesis of what I would expect of one with the title of Hellfire Assassin." Said Tsunade, Hinote smirked.

"So you've known all along, have you?"

"Yes, I have, what do you want with our village?"

"I was sent to scout it, on orders from my Lord, Kaosu, I have done what he asked, and I will have to report back to him soon."

"You think I will let you leave, when you pose a threat to my village."

"I would never harm my village, even if Kaosu ordered me to, I would turn on him in heartbeat."

"I still won't let you leave."

"You can't stop me; I can render you incapacitated in one move."

"I would like to see you try." Suddenly she was staring straight into Hinote's eyes, as his face was only an inch from hers.

"My move." He closed the gap and kissed her quickly and lightly, her eyes widened in shock. He backed away. "See you around." She reached out and grabbed his hand but his form shattered in flurry of orange flower petals.

"Substitution, oh you're good." She brought her finger to her lips. "Really good, but you won't get away with that next time."

**Orochimaru's Lair**

Hinote was kneeling before Kaosu and Orochimaru.

"So what do you have to report Hinote, do we have to fear this Naruto?" asked Kaosu

"I do not think so my Lord, he had trouble with Kasai, but he does have potential, with proper training he could be stronger than me."

"Thank you Hinote, now Kaosu and I must discuss our plans, you may leave." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru." Hinote stood and left. He walked into a study of sorts to find Ikazuchi reading. "Ever the academic I see."

"I see you're back, now leave, I require silence." He said without looking up.

"What are you researching?" Hinote just barely dodged a spike tipped chain that dug into the wall. "Sorry for-." The wall was blown out by an electric blast and the chain retracted.

"I said leave."

"Fine." Hinote left, he found a secluded spot on the roof and sat down and stared at the setting sun, he sighed and took out his flute and began to play a haunting melody. After he played for almost an hour when he was interrupted by arms wrapping around his waist.

"Is my little fox upset?" asked a sultry voice. Hinote pushed the arms away.

"What do you want Mizu?" asked Hinote annoyed.

"I just wanted to show you my new kimono." Hinote sighed, and turned, Mizu was wearing a blue kimono, but this one was slit on one side up to the waist, the sleeves were cut off revealing her arms, and it was low cut revealing a large amount of cleavage. "Apparently moral values have changed since we were sealed, so I can really show off now." She posed. "Well what do you think; I know how you're struggling to keep your hands off me."

"You look like a concubine." She gasped

"Well I never. How dare you call me that? I am a seductress."

"Please, a seductress has an air of mystery about her, it makes you want to go back and find out more about her. You on the other hand advertise everything up front."

"Who is she?"

"What?"

"The woman you're talking about, you were obviously thinking of someone, did my little fox find love."

"Shut it eel, if you are done go away." She started rubbing his shoulders.

"You're so tense, allow me to relieve your stress." She whispered suggestively. He pushed her away.

"Sorry but I take pride in the fact that I'm the only man who hasn't had you on your back."

"How can you not want me? I have men who worship the ground I walk on, and yet you resist me. Why?"

"I was trying to be nice, but I will be blunt, you're a harlot, you have spent more time staring at the ceiling of the bed chamber than at the sky, it would be easier for me to count the men you haven't bedded."

"Fine, but just so you know, Kaosu and snake boy have decided, we take Leaf Village in one month. So you might as well kiss your little girlfriend goodbye."

"Tsunade!"

"So it is true then, you are a traitor." Hinote froze; he turned to see Kaosu standing behind him.

"I told you may snakes do not lie." Said Orochimaru walking up with a small snake on his shoulder. "What was it you said? "I would never harm my village, even if Kaosu ordered me to, I would turn on him in a heartbeat." That sounds like treachery to me."

"Poor Hinote, I hope that girl is worth it." Said Mizu

"He's lying, I am loyal." He backed away but bumped into what felt like a wall. He looked to Yochi. "Oh hello."

"Traitor." Yochi reached and grabbed him put him against the wall. "I'll crush you."

"Don't waste your time Yochi, Hinote has left." Said Ikazuchi appearing in a cackle of lightning. He shot his chain at Hinote and it shattered in a cloud of orange petals. "I saw him running and thought that you should know this is a fake."

"And you're letting him run?" roared Kaosu.

"Relax my lord; my beetles are with him as well as Tatsumaki."

"Well that will hold him, but we must get there now."

**With Hinote**

Hinote was surrounded by four black human sized beetle demons, standing on their hind legs, with four powerful arms, and lightning cackling around them.

"You really thought you could run Hinote? You know what happened to the last person who betrayed us." Laughed Tatsumaki flying above on the back of giant bird demon.

"Please, you're the weakest of all of us, and these beetles may be strong, but they are not Ikazuchi."

"You're right." Ikazuchi appeared before him. "I'm much worse." Ikazuchi's chains extended and electrified. The earth shook and Yochi popped out of the ground.

"Do you think you can escape me?" Asked Yochi taking a fighting stance. "I am everywhere." He punched the ground, Hinote just managed to dodge a spike of earth by jumping in the air. But was the wrapped in Ikazuchi's chains, he screamed in pain as he was shocked, he was thrown into the air.

"Bye, bye." Said Tatsumaki as she opened her fans and blew Hinote away into a shallow pond. He stood up.

"Oh great water."

"It's such a shame Hinote we could have had fun." Said Mizu she made a one handed hand sign. "Secret Jutsu, Beautiful Death." The water rose and surrounded him, it froze into a hemisphere of ice mirrors, and Mizu appeared to be in each one. She jumped from the mirrors at blinding speed striking him until he fell to the ground. He was pulled up by his collar and was faced with Kaosu, he through him away and drew his sword.

"Sword of Oblivion!" the sword unleashed a blast and Hinote was tossed back. Hinote slowly got to his feet; he looked at his left hand and saw the glowing symbol of Leaf village.

"Oh no the seal, it's appeared." He made hand signs franticly, and Kasai appeared before him.

"My lord." Kasai ran to him and picked him up onto his back.

"Get me to Leaf Village, now." He said weakly.

"Yes my lord." Kasai ran like the wind across the land.

"He's getting away Lord Kaosu." Said Ikazuchi

"Let him run to protect his village, this changes nothing, we attack in one month as planned, then he will learn what it means to cross us." Said Kaosu.

**Leaf Village**

All was quiet in the village as the sun set, but screams of terror were heard as Kasai burst into the village, jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Demon, it's heading to Tsunade's tower, stop it." Shouted an ANBU. Kasai ran to the tower but was stopped by several ninjas. "We can not let you pass demon."

"Please, I mean you no harm." Said Kasai, he turned to show Hinote on his back. "My lord needs help."

"It can speak."

"Should we help the man?"

"No it is a trick."

"Hinote!" shouted Tsunade. She walked over to Kasai

"Lady Hokage, stay back." She reached Kasai

"What happened to him?"

"He left the Six, and paid for it, please help him." Kasai bowed as best he could. "My Lady.

"Come with me I'll take care of him." She turned to the others. "This demon means us no harm, all who try to hurt it will answer to me, is that understood?"

"Yes Hokage." The ninjas vanished.

"Come, let's get him inside." She and Kasai walked inside, she helped Hinote onto the couch. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"The flower." He coughed weakly. "Give it to me." She pulled the flower from behind her ear and put it on his chest. It glowed and disappeared and most of his wounds healed. "Thank you, your chakra worked wonders." He was shocked as she kissed him.

"That was payback for before, well you seem fine, I'll check on you in the morning." She stood up and walked over to Kasai. "Watch yourself, there are some people who might try to harm you."

"Yes my Lady." She walked out of the room. Kasai walked over and lay down next to Hinote. "I can see why you like her; she is a rare beauty father." Hinote reached out and pet him.

"Just go to sleep Kasai."

* * *

Well that ends this chapter, next time Hinote starts training the Naruto and the others to be prepared for the coming invasion. 


	4. Training Days

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 3 Training Days

Hinote awoke the next morning, he checked himself over most of his wounds were healed. He looked to see Kasai sleeping next to him. He reached out and pet his head.

"He never left your side, all night." He looked over to see Tsunade sitting and reading a scroll; she set it down and looked at him. "It's amazing, most people would have been down for two weeks, but you recover in one day."

"All the advantages of being a demon, by the way, do they know what I am? The village?"

"Yes and no, they don't know that you are a demon, but because they saw you with Kasai they think you are allied with them."

"Well there is no use lying to them all, I mean to explain about the six, I'll have to tell them, we only have one month before they march on Leaf Village."

"One month!"

"That's what Kaosu said, and he's a man of his word, he wants to show me how futile it is, that even though I prepared the village it won't help us."

"Will he keep his word?"

"Kaosu will but his new partner might not, he doesn't seem trustworthy to me, he has no honor."

"Who?"

"The one who released us, Orochimaru I believe his name was." He looked to see Tsunade with a look of shock on her face. "You know him."

"Unfortunately I do, he is one of the Three Legendary Ninja, which includes myself and Jiraiya. He is an evil man who uses forbidden jutsu, he seeks to learn every jutsu, he once tried to kidnap a young boy because he had the Sharingan, and he wanted to possess his body to learn every jutsu just by seeing it."

"Every jutsu, he can't, I won't let that evil be released again."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, gather all the Jounin and their teams, it's time they experienced my training."

"Okay."

**Training field**

Teams Kakashi, Kurenei, Asuma, and Gai had all gathered in the field. Hinote stood there.

"Welcome jounin and gennin, I am glad you could all be out here on such short notice."

"Why are we out here so early Hinote?" yawned Naruto

"That is Hinote-sensei to you, in fact to all of you I am now your sensei, in addition to your other individual ones."

"Why do we need you?" asked Neji

"Because I am to prepare all of you for the coming invasion."

"Invasion!" they all shouted.

"Yes, in one month, six ninja will come to Leaf Village."

"Hmmph only six why should we worry?" asked Sasuke

"Because these are no ordinary ninja, as I was saying there will be six ninja, one you have already met."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru." Sasuke paled slightly and the jounin shifted uncomfortably. "The other five, are members of the Sinister Six."

"Wait?" asked Naruto confused. "Shouldn't there be six, where's the other one."

"Standing in front of you, I used to be with them, but I defected I won't see this village fall."

"But why do we need to fear six ninja?"

"A valid question, each member of the Six has a demon sealed inside of him, including myself."

"You're a demon, get out of our village!" yelled Neji

"Yes I am a demon; I harbor Kuragi the twelve-tailed fire fox." He saw them gasp. "Yes I know you have had bad experiences with fox demons, but we are not all like Kyuubi. But as I was saying each one of the Six has great power, some are stronger than others; now tell me which of you has a bloodline limit?" Neji, Hinata, Sasuke and Kakashi raised their hands. "Good."

"Why did you need to know?"

"Four of the Six have bloodlines."

"What are they?" asked Kakashi

"Mizu has Secret Arts of Water, Kaosu has the Byakugan, and I have Secret Arts of Fire."

"Arts of Fire, what clan is that?"

"It is a very rare bloodline, even among my clan, the clan Uzamaki." Everyone stared at Naruto.

"Are you saying that this idiot has a bloodline." Asked Sasuke pointing at Naruto.

"Hey I'm not an idiot!" screamed Naruto

"Silence! I do not know if he has it, but he has the potential for it." Said Hinote

"You only named three, what is the fourth?" asked Kakashi

"That belongs to Ikazuchi, I've never got a good look at it, but I've seen its effects."

"What are they?"

"I've seen people lose their sanity just by looking at him, he has created flames black as night, much hotter than I could ever make." Kakashi looked grim.

"Is that all?"

"Well everything significant. But back to the matter at hand, all of you will be training together, especially with those with bloodlines, I want you to learn their strengths and weaknesses, that way you'll be ready. So first Naruto, Hinata you will spar."

"What, but I'm not that good at fighting." Said Hinata shyly

"Exactly why you need to spar, this will improve your fighting, and give Naruto a good chance fighting the Byakugan."

"If you want to train with the Byakugan, you should have him fight me." Said Neji

"Why?"

"Because I'm stronger, I'm better with the Byakugan."

"Oh wait, yes I remember now, I went through the records, and you're the number one ranked gennin aren't you."

"Yes, the best."

"Then let's test you shall we." He looked at Gai. "You are his sensei right?"

"Yes." Said Gai

"Then will you allow me the honor of sparing with him."

"I guess its okay. If you want to Neji."

"I will." Neji walked out and took a fighting stance, the veins around his eyes raised as his Byakugan activated.

"At least you are spirited, but just so you know; I had many students before I joined the Six and every time I had one like you, a cocky little thing I had to put in his place, so I won't go so easy on you." Hinote took a fighting stance as well. "Well come with it."

"Fine." Neji charged and Hinote side stepped and charged from the side, but Neji saw it with his Byakugan and blocked.

"Not bad kid, you've defiantly got control over your bloodline, but just because you can see it, doesn't mean you can stop it." He made several hand signs and cupped his hand around his mouth; he inhaled deeply and breathed out a plume of flame.

"Hakkesho Kaiten." Neji spun around and an aura of chakra surrounded him and sent the fire back at Hinote, he looked to see him surrounded by the fire. But then the fire shifted and Hinote appeared to be holding it in his hands. "What the?"

"I told you I had a bloodline limit, this is the Secret Arts of Fire, and I can control fire perfectly. Now let's just see how well you can use the Byakugan." He raised one hand and made a sign. "Secret Jutsu, Whirling Will-o-wisps." A hemisphere of fireballs surrounded Neji. He made another hand sign and transformed into fireball and joined the rest. "Find me if you can." The fireballs all began to spin around Neji. Neji concentrated on the whirling flames.

"Found you." Neji punched at a fireball, it transformed into Hinote and he blocked.

"Pretty good, but let's pick up the pace." Hinote changed back into a fireball, and they began to spin faster. Neji got a look of frustration on his face.

"They're moving too fast." He looked closely. "There." He charged a flame. It changed into Hinote but when he punched it he recoiled in pain.

"Can't even tell me apart from a fire clone?" said the clone.

"Where's the real one?" he gasped as he felt a kunai at his throat.

"Right here, and if this were real, you'd be dead."

"But how? The Byakugan?"

"Has a bind spot at the phorasic vertebrae, always keep in motion, never let anyone fall into your blind spot." He put away his kunai. "But you fought well." He turned and looked at the others. "Alright, teachers and students alike, pair up, we're in for a rough month." He walked over to Naruto. "Except you, you're coming with me."

"Okay." Said Naruto, Hinote silently led Naruto away from the rest of the group.

"Tell me, does Kyuubi give you much trouble?" He looked at Naruto's shocked face. "Yes I know, I said I was a fox demon, I always recognize my kin, Kyuubi especially."

"Well he doesn't give me a lot of trouble; well I've been told I lose control when I get angry."

"That would be his style, Kyuubi was an angry little kit, and it pained me so much when I had to banish him."

"You knew Kyuubi?"

"He was my oldest son."

"Your son?"

"He tried to usurp my position, so I sealed his fire power, but then he tried to compensate for this loss by immersing himself in the powers of darkness, it filled his heart with cruelty and malice. Twisting him into a monster, that only just looked like him." Hinote's fist clenched. "But I will save you; I will end Zetsumei's hold on your heart." He looked to see Naruto looking up at him confused. "Sorry, I got carried away there; now let's see if we can't tap that blood line of yours."

"Yeah I want to know if I can control fire."

"That's the spirit." He made a flame on his hand. "Hold out your hand and focus as much chakra if you can into hand." Naruto held out his hand and did what he was told. "Okay, I'm going to try and place the fire in your hand, don't panic and keep your focus." Naruto closed his eyes and pumped more chakra to his hand. "You ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Hinote placed the fire in Naruto's hand, it hovered for a moment before violently exploding, Naruto jumped back in surprise.

"Are you trying to kill me!" yelled Naruto holding his burned hand.

"Here." Hinote grabbed his hand and healed the burn with chakra. "Well that was interesting, usually the fire just fizzles, but I've never seen it react with such force."

"Well why did it do that?"

"I think I know why, you hold Kyuubi inside of you, as I said he was once a fire fox, but I sealed his fire power that is why it reacted so badly."

"What would happen if you unsealed it?"

"Most likely it would allow you to instantly tap your bloodline, but it also would greatly increase Kyuubi's power, you might not be able to control him."

"But couldn't we try?"

"We could, but not today, for the next month we'll be training on how to control Kyuubi, you'll let him out little by little each day, when I am sure I will teach you the jutsu to unseal your fire."

"Why can't you do it?"

"You must be the one to decide whether or not you are ready to break the seal, I can't do it for you." He looked to see Naruto downcast. "Hey buck up, we'll get it, but I think that's enough for today, what do you think, you want some ramen? My treat."

"You bet." Laughed Naruto as they walked into the village.

**Hokage tower.**

Tsunade was working at her desk when Hinote teleported in, a white fire flower in his hand.

"Oh how went the training today?" asked Tsunade

"It went well, oh here." He walked over and held the flower out. "I figured you would need another one, since you used the one to heal me." He took a step forward and bowed. "May I?"

"Um okay." He stepped forward and tucked the flower behind her ear; she blushed slightly at his touch. He took a step back and looked at her.

"Perfect." She reached up and touched the flower.

"It is lovely."

"I was talking about you." she blushed profusely.

"You're very sweet." She shook her head to regain composure. "But how is Naruto, will you be able to help him?"

"Yes, I'm training him to control Kyuubi; once he is ready I will teach him the jutsu that will return his fire power."

"Is that wise?"

"I believe he can handle it, he is exactly like Kasai."

"He is like that fox demon?"

"No that is Kuragi's son I am talking about his namesake, my." But Hinote stopped, and looked downcast. "Never mind it does not matter now." He walked out onto the balcony and sat on the railing. "It's beautiful; this village is always captivating at sunset. This is why I can't let it fall." He felt Tsunade's hand on his shoulder.

"Hinote, who is Naruto like?"

"I had a son once, before I joined the Six, as I said his name was Kasai, he would have made a great ninja, his chakra had already surpassed my own, and my wife was a powerful kunoichi life couldn't have been better, but then he came." He said the last part with complete distaste.

"Who came?"

"Zetsumei, have you ever heard this name?"

"No, I haven't."

"Be glad you haven't. He has many titles, the ninja of death and darkness, the power behind the Six, but he is usually known as Zetsumei, the Last Sight, and the last thing you see before death."

"Who was he?"

"He was like us, and yet not like us. When Kuragi was fused with me he was still living, but according to the story he was a powerful ninja of the Village Hidden Among the Dead, a village that specialized in what you would call forbidden jutsu, all who stood in his way were decimated, but one day someone finally beat him. As he lay there dying he cried out to all who would listen to spare his life, and something heard him, I don't know what it was for he never told us, but it was powerful. He came to my village he killed my wife and son, that is why I joined the Six, to get the power I needed to destroy him. Kuragi chose me because Zetsumei changed Kyuubi as well, so we would destroy him together."

"Did you ever succeed, did you kill him?"

"No, one day he destroyed his village, leaving him as the only remaining death ninja. Then he turned on us, it took all six of us to seal him, but we were so weak we couldn't stop from being sealed ourselves."

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"It is not your fault, but I thank you for your sympathy." He jumped back onto the balcony, he bowed. "I will leave you to your work Lady Tsunade." He started to leave.

"Wait!"

"Yes." She walked over to him.

"I want to thank you, for everything you have done."

"You do not have to thank me."

"I don't have to, I want to." She leaned up and kissed him, but what started out light deepened with each passing moment. As they continued to kiss, they were both oblivious to a small beetle crawling on the wall. It spread it's wings and flew away.

**Orochimaru's lair**

Ikazuchi was sitting in his room when the beetle came in and landed on his hand. He laughed.

"Enjoy your woman Hinote, for your life will soon be forfeit." He said. "I just wish I didn't have to wait a month, if it were up to me, we would have invaded Leaf Village when he fled, damn Kaosu and his honor." He walked over to his window. "But soon Hinote you will learn what happens when you cross me. And with you out of the way, I'll be one step closer to usurping that tired old fool." He grabbed a scroll and worked on catching up with the changes of time.

* * *

Well that's this chapter, next time it's the invasion, read and review. 


	5. When A Fire Dies

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 4 When A Fire Dies

It had been nearly one month since Hinote had left the Six and came to Leaf Village, and there were still mixed feelings about his presence, the gennin and their teachers were grateful for his training, but the villagers were still wary of him. He woke up when the sun hit his face. He turned and looked to see Tsunade sleeping peacefully next to him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open a little.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily

"Nothing, just admiring you, go back to sleep, I've got an early training session today, it will happen soon so we have to keep training." Said Hinote, he kissed her lightly on the lips. "See you later love." All he got was a muffled reply as she talked into her pillow. Hinote grabbed his clothes. He walked outside and was met with Kasai.

"Lord Hinote." He bowed as best he could. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I am just fine, but how is the village treating you, I know they don't take kindly to fox demons."

"They are wary of me, but most have just ignored me."

"Don't worry they'll except us eventually. Let us get to the training ground."

"Yes my lord." Kasai hunkered down and allowed Hinote to climb onto his back, and they ran through the village like the wind, as they ran Hinote's fox ears picked up the whispers of the villagers.

"There goes that demon, I can't believe Tsunade let him stay here." Said a villager

"Did you here that he and Tsunade are lovers, such a disgrace, bedding a demon, if she weren't Hokage, I would banish her personally." Said another. Hinote gave a small growl.

"You do realize I can hear everything you are saying?" said Hinote to the villagers, they got real quiet. "Well have a good day." Kasai raced off to the training ground. Hinote heard giggling in the distance. "Kasai stop."

"Yes Lord Hinote." Kasai stopped and Hinote jumped off.

"Stay here and be quiet." Hinote jumped up into the branches and quietly snuck through the trees. He looked to see Naruto and Hinata in the field giggling and blushing furiously, exchanging innocent kisses.

"It's about time." Hinote looked up to see Kakashi sitting on a branch above him. "They've been like this for a week and a half, Naruto finally figured out why Hinata was so shy around him, and well now we're here."

"They haven't been caught yet?"

"Hinata uses the Byakugan to see if anyone's coming, but luckily we're just out of range."

"Well should we interrupt them?"

"It is getting to be about training time."

"Okay, let's get ready." He dropped lower into the trees. "Hey when I said you should train together I meant fighting." Said Hinote as he jumped into the field. They both jumped away from each other quickly, blushing even more than they were before.

"We weren't doing anything!" Screamed Naruto.

"It sure looked like it from over here." Said Kakashi

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed." Said Hinata hiding behind her hands.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're living exactly how a ninja should, treat everyday as your last, because it just might be, now calm down, the others are coming and they'll see right through if you're this red."

"Yes sir." A few minutes later the remaining of the rookie nine, and team Gai came into the field.

"It is good to see all you here bright and early, as we all know we only have about two days give or take, and you have all improved wonderfully. But if we're going to be ready we have to train harder, so let's get this started." They all paired up and started sparing. Hinote walked up to Lee. "How are you this fine morning my youthful friend?"

"I am perfectly fine this morning Hinote-sensei, I have gotten stronger since you suggested I wear weights on my arms and legs, now I can truly live in the springtime of youth." Said Lee

"Well that is perfect; it is good to see you are improving. Well I shall leave you to train." Hinote walked away. Naruto walked up to him.

"Are we going to continue my training today, I think I'm ready, believe it."

"I know you're re..." but he stopped.

"Hino..."

"Shh." He craned his neck and appeared to be listening. "Everyone stop and be quiet." All were silent, and the Jounin began to listen as well. Hinote's eyes widened he pushed Naruto out the way just as a ridiculously long spiked chain pierced through his stomach. It retracted just as quickly as it came.

"HINOTE-SENSEI!" screamed the group of gennin. He staggered a bit.

"Ikazuchi you're late, I would have expected you to attack earlier, and you're learning restraint." Hinote moved his hand and with a hand seal healed his wound. There was a shot of lightning at Hinote, it changed into Ikazuchi and Hinote caught his fist.

"Hello Hinote, I got tired of waiting, so I decided to come deal with you personally." He twisted to sweep kick. But Hinote jumped over Ikazuchi's leg and flipped over him, Ikazuchi followed the flip through and was thrown away, he extended his chain and wrapped it around a tree and launched himself back at Hinote. "Take this!" his hand became charged with chakra. Kakashi's eye widened.

"That's the…" said Kakashi

"Chidori!" yelled Ikazuchi and his speed increased as he pointed the chakra blade at Hinote. Hinote just smirked, chakra gathered in his hand until it formed a whirling ball, he charged forward his hand raised.

"Rasengan!" the two chakra attacks collided and they were thrown back. "Not bad Ikazuchi, much stronger than our last fight, but why don't you run home before you're branded a traitor to the Six as well." Ikazuchi began to laugh.

"Please Hinote, you know the Six doesn't exist anymore, not with himgone, he was the only one who tied us together, without his power over us we'll all go our separate ways eventually." Hinote laughed

"You can't even bring yourself to say his name, are you so weak that even though he is sealed you still fear Zetsumei, you weak little insect."

"I may be a beetle, but I'm not weak, you were told when you joined the Six that I have a kekkei genkei, but you have yet to see it, allow me to show you why I am the Storms Eye!" he laughed and pointed at Sasuke. "You little Uchiha, might want to activate your Sharingan, you just might learn a thing or two."

"How do you I'm an Uchiha?" Sasuke's eyes changed out of shock.

"You will find out soon enough." Ikazuchi tensed chakra began to charge around his eyes.

"This looks bad." Said Hinote. Ikazuchi laughed.

"Mangekyo!" Ikazuchi's eyes turned red, but instead of a pupil and tomoe it was a solid spiral, like a swirling hurricane. "Behold the Mangekyo Sharingan, the peak of the Uchiha clan. Now Hinote meet your end." The chains on his arms extended and electrified. "Die now!" the chains shot out. Hinote raised his hands two vortexes of fire appeared and transformed into oversized free floating shurikens. The chains hit the whirling blades and became entangled.

"Ready to fly Ikazuchi?" Hinote spread his arms and the shurikens flew backwards dragging Ikazuchi towards him, Hinote ran forward and raised a hand, a ball of chakra charging in it. "Rasengan!" the attack knocked Ikazuchi into the air, his chains let go. The shurikens flew back and hovered around Hinote, their blades became engulfed in flame, he made hand signs. "Wildfire Whirlwind." The shurikens shot up and spun around Ikazuchi, enshrouding him in a tornado of fire. Ikazuchi jumped out covered in burns, but with a quick boost of chakra he was healed.

"Have you gotten stronger Hinote?" asked Ikazuchi

"A solid month of training will do that."

"Yes, but have you prepared your students?" Ikazuchi disappeared in flash of lightning.

"Everyone be on guard, he will not hesitate to kill you because you are children." Everyone tensed waiting to see where Ikazuchi would strike. Sasuke looked around nervously.

"Where is he?" asked Sasuke

"Hello little Uchiha." Whispered Ikazuchi. Sasuke turned to be face to face with the electric ninja. Sasuke was paralyzed with fear, as mental images of Itachi flashed in front of his eyes.

"Sasuke." Yelled Sakura, Hinote saw Ikazuchi staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Get him out now!" yelled Hinote.

"Sorry but this is family business." Said Ikazuchi. "But if you really want your students to die. They can try their skills on these." There was deafening buzzing sound, Hinote looked into the sky to see an army of thunder beetles, the largest were human sized, and the smallest were about a foot tall. Ikazuchi turned and stared back at Sasuke. "Are you scared boy? Well you shouldn't be; it pained me to find out you are one of the last of my clan, so if you are going to beat your brother, you will have to learn what true fear is, so if you think I am scary, then what about what I fear, what will you think of that?"

"I am not scarred." Said Sasuke shakily

"We'll see." Ikazuchi's Mangekyo began to glow. "Tsukuyomi." Sasuke found himself in a dark room, he all of a sudden then found himself in front of a throne, a figure in shadows sat there.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke, he took a step forward but stopped as he was hit by a sudden chill.

"Step forward boy." Said the figure, Sasuke shivered, the voice was strange, warm and friendly, but at the same time cold and hateful. "I said, step forward." The figure said more forcefully, Sasuke looked at his feet and saw they were being engulfed in darkness. The shadow lifted him off the ground and toward the figure.

"Hey let me go." He saw the figure in full light and his heart stopped. Sitting on the throne was a man in a black royal kimono, his skin was white, very white, almost as if his bones and skin were one, and he had bony spikes on his shoulders and similar small horns on his forehead, but his most distinct feature was his eyes, they were blood red and had no pupils, the part of the eyes that would normally be white were pitch black, making his glowing red show up even more, and contrasting with his white skin.

"Hello boy, are you scared? I don't know why you would be, when you should be terrified." He raised a bony hand with black claws. "You will know what fear is when I am through." The shadow that was holding Sasuke threw him to the floor. He looked to see the man walking down from his throne. "Prepare to meet your end."

"I may be scared, but that doesn't mean I won't beat you." Sasuke charged the man; he leapt into the air and kicked the man in the chest. It was like kicking a steel wall; he felt the bones in his feet crack. In that same instance the man's ribs burst through his skin and pierced through his leg in several places, he screamed in pain. The man raised his hand and a bone spike came from his palm he shot it out and impaled Sasuke's shoulder, his ribs retracted and he threw Sasuke into a wall.

"Goodbye boy." A large blade of bone came out of his shoulder, it extended on a stalk that looked like a spine, he reached back and pulled it from his body, it was a large scythe, the shadows swirled around the morbid weapon changing it, the blade turned blood red, the spine handle was black and white. The scythe began to glow. "Soul Render." He ran at Sasuke scythe raised for the kill. Instantly the image shattered and he was starring at Ikazuchi. While this was going on Hinote and the others were preparing for the mass of beetles. (A/N Tsukuyomi affects the passage of time, so while Sasuke was fighting, only a second or two may have passed in real time.)

"Alright everyone this is what we have been training for, they may not be the Six but do not underestimate them." Shouted Hinote. "Everyone hold off those beetles, I'll handle Ikazuchi." He looked to see Sasuke kneeling on the ground, wounds appearing from nowhere on his leg and shoulder. "Sasuke!" Hinote began to run toward him, but there was a great flash of light, when it cleared Hinote looked to see the charred carcasses of the beetles all around. At that same instance Ikazuchi was still starring into Sasuke's eyes. He saw the flash of light, and the next thing he knew he was punched very hard and into a tree.

"I am sorry I am late Hinote, I should have expected this from Ikazuchi." Called a voice, Hinote looked to see Kaosu walking up to him.

"Do not worry, it is not your fault he has no honor." He saw Yochi in his full body armor holding Ikazuchi.

"Let go of me, this is my fight, how dare you." yelled Ikazuchi, Yochi was blasted back by electricity, he charged forward. "Die Hinote." Chakra charged in his hand. "Chidori!" Kaosu stepped into his path and stopped the Chidori with one hand.

"You have done enough Ikazuchi, you have come two days early, and you have made me seem dishonorable." He looked to see Sasuke on the ground. "Yochi, take the child, get him to the village."

"Yes Lord Kaosu." Bowed Yochi.

"Wait Yochi." Said Hinote, he walked over to Sasuke, he was bleeding badly from his wounds. "Sasuke! What the hell did you do Ikazuchi?" he picked up Sasuke. "Never mind that, Kasai!" Kasai came bounding out of the forest. "Kasai take him to Tsunade with all haste." Kasai only nodded, Hinote put Sasuke on Kasai's back and he raced into the village. He heard Ikazuchi laugh.

"You put to much stock in your students Hinote, he couldn't even stand up to my illusion." Kaosu let go of his hand and punched Ikazuchi away.

"You used Tsukuyomi on a child, have you know shame?"

"All I did was show him that I was nothing to be afraid of, I showed him what he should fear."

"What did you show him Ikazuchi?" asked Kaosu forcefully. Ikazuchi laughed evilly.

"Him."

"Zetsumei!" gasped Hinote

"You showed him to a child, you've sunk that low. Ryu, Drega seize him." Two large Chinese dragons with shimmering scales appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Ikazuchi in their jaws. "Take him back to base; I'll deal with him later." The dragons growled in acknowledgment and carried Ikazuchi away. "Well now that is over with, I shall give you another month to train."

"What? You're just leaving." Said Orochimaru stepping out of a tree. "What about the invasion?"

"This village is of no use to me, I was only here for Hinote, but Ikazuchi dishonored my plans. So I will be back for you in one month."

"Kaosu you have come so far, maybe we can reach an agreement, and it would troublesome to wait another month." Said Hinote

"You make a valid point Hinote."

"Might I make a suggestion Lord Kaosu?" said Yochi

"What is it Yochi?"

"If we are only here for Hinote, how about we just have a one of us fight Hinote in a one on one match."

"That is a marvelous suggestion Yochi."

"I agree with that challenge." Said Hinote, as the conversation went on the remaining group looked on in amazement.

"Kakashi-sensei, why is Hinote acting like these guys are his friends?" asked Naruto

"Because they are Naruto, as long as they pose no threat to us he has no quarrel with them." But back to the conversation at hand.

"Well who would you challenge Hinote?" asked Kaosu

"Well there was Ikazuchi, but that would only make him happy, and I want a fair fight, so you're out Kaosu, and Yochi I respect you too much, and Tatsumaki I couldn't do that to her, and Mizu don't waste my time. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They're around here somewhere, probably in the village, don't worry, I'm sure they'll stay out of trouble.

"Why must you stand here conversing like this, I did not wake you up for small talk, I want this city destroyed." Said Orochimaru, the three demon nin all of a sudden got smirks, well Yochi's was concealed by his armor mask.

"If you want a fight so bad, then why don't you fight me, that is unless you're scared?"

"Actually, I came prepared to fight you just in case; I should have asked Kaosu to leave you asleep, never trust a Leaf."

"You came prepared, well then, this should be interesting, and when do you wish to fight?"

"As soon as possible, I want to get this over with."

"Then let me take care of some things in the village, I need to check on Sasuke. You are welcome to come with me Kaosu, Yochi."

"No, you better go yourself." Said Kaosu.

"I understand, Orochimaru, meet me outside the village in an hour alright." He nodded. Hinote started to walk away.

"Hinote." He stopped, Kaosu walked close to him. "For the greater good, please beat him." Hinote laughed and bowed, he then ran in a flash towards Leaf Village.

**Hokage Tower**

Hinote walked into the tower, he saw Tsunade kneeling next to a very pale Sasuke. He walked over to her.

"How is he?" asked Hinote

"Well his wounds are healed, but he is in shock." She stood up. "But how did he get these wounds?"

"Ikazuchi is a master at Tsukuyomi, and his demonic power makes whatever is in his illusion happens for real." Suddenly Sasuke began to seizure.

"Eyes, cold darkness, no don't…" Sasuke rambled on.

"Not again." She kneeled back down, and put a cloth on his head. "I don't understand it, I've tried everything, but they keep coming." There was a gust of wind.

"Let me see." Said a girl's voice. Tsunade looked to see a young girl in a blue gray kimono.

"Tatsumaki." Said Hinote, "Thank god you're here." She blushed slightly.

"Oh, it was no trouble, but here." She walked over and kneeled next to Sasuke.

"Hinote isn't this one of the Six, should we let her that close to Sasuke, and why did she blush?" asked Tsunade

"You have nothing to worry about, Tatsumaki is great at healing, it's one of the abilities she received from her demon, as to why she blushed, well she still holds me in high regard for saving her, but she's mostly gotten over it, it's hard to grow out of a crush when you can't grow up." She looked back at the young girl; she was leaning over Sasuke, her face right over his.

"Soothing Wind." She whispered, she blew a small wisp of air from her lips onto Sasuke, his seizure stopped and the color returned to his face, he opened his eyes slightly.

"An angel?" he whispered, she smiled

"I get that a lot, but go to sleep now sweetie." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, his eyes widened and he blushed, before a calming wave of chakra came through her lips and he fell back sleeping soundly. She stood up and walked in front of Tsunade. "We haven't been properly introduced. I am Tatsumaki, the Whirlwind Dancer." She bowed.

"Tsunade."

"So you're the one who stole Hinote, I can see why."

"You're so polite for someone your age, and you're medic skills surpass mine."

"You have to be polite when you're a harem girl, insolence will get you beaten." Her eyes got sad. "And those skills are from Tori."

"Who is that?"

"Tori of the Winds is her demon, well spirit as I call it, something that beautiful and graceful doesn't deserves the name demon." Said Hinote

"Thank you, Hinote."

"Tsunade I do have some good news, there will be no invasion, I have been chosen to fight one on one with Orochimaru."

"Please kill him Hinote, I can't stand him." Said Tatsumaki

"Oh he's not that bad." They all looked to see Mizu sitting on the balcony; she jumped down and walked into the room. "He can do some pretty amazing things with his tongue."

"Oh god, you didn't actually bed that thing Mizu?"

"What, I was bored."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mizu walked over to Hinote.

"Hinote dear come back to me, I can make things oh so pleasant."

"Mizu, have I ever shown any interest in you? How many times must I tell you no?" She looked at Tsunade.

"So this is the woman you're bedding, I don't see anything special."

"At least I'm not a slut." Whispered Tsunade

"What was that bitch?"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me!" Hinote got in between them.

"Ladies please; this is not the time or place. Now I have to…" but Hinote didn't get to finish as a long tongue snaked through the window and wrapped around his neck and pulled him out and slammed him into the ground.

"I got tied of waiting." Said Orochimaru. Hinote stood up the bruises on his skin healing instantly. "Well it appears the regenerative powers of the Six are something to marvel at."

He laughed. "I'll just have to do something about it." He made several hand signs. Suddenly all around the borders of the village, a swarm of giant snakes came out of the ground. Hinote scanned the mass.

"That's a hundred snakes, even I couldn't summon that many at once."

"I summoned them three days ago and had them wait around the village; you can't fight me and defend the village." He ran to the nearest snake and jumped on his head. "This village will fall."

"Not on my watch." Hinote's shurikens appeared. He jumped on to them; he flew up and made several hand signs. "Greater Fire Aura." Flame appeared in his hands, he shot them out and a great dome of fire engulfed the village, blocking the snakes from the village, Hinote stood on top of the dome. "Now for you." he flew at Orochimaru. Two snakes got into his path. "Out of my way." He jumped onto one shuriken and used the other one to cut the snakes in half. He reached Orochimaru and slashed with a shuriken. He dodged. Both stood upon the giant snake staring at each other.

"You are skilled, I didn't think I would have to use this." He opened his mouth and a snake came out, the snake opened its mouth and a sword came out, he grabbed the sword.

"Kusanagi!"

"That's right." He ran at Hinote and swung the sword. Hinote blocked, but Orochimaru snaked out his tongue and wrapped it around Hinote and threw him to the ground. He jumped after him and stabbed him through the stomach, he withdrew his blade and slashed several more times. Hinote landed on the ground. He got up slowly, he coughed up blood.

"Hinote!" yelled Tsunade. "What's wrong his wounds aren't healing like before?"

"That bastard." Swore Tatsumaki. "Our regeneration comes from our extensive chakra, but as our wounds heal we lose chakra, the less chakra the more wounds we sustain. Hinote's Fire Aura, takes a lot of chakra to create and maintain, the longer that shield is up the less energy Hinote will have."

"What's wrong Hinote, can't heal yourself without chakra, let down the shield, and save your self." Said Orochimaru.

"You don't know anything, I haven't even brought out my full reserves, meet the chakra of Kuragi." An aura of red chakra surrounded him, his pupils turned to slits, his wounds sealed, his nails changed to claws, and his whisker marks grew thicker. "Let's get rid of these annoying snakes." Great blades of fire came from his shurikens. They flew in opposite directions and killed every snake in their paths, until only the snake Orochimaru was on was left. "Now for you." he jumped up and slashed, the snake ninja dodged but the snake was killed, Hinote turned in midair and charged a red ball of chakra. "Odama Rasengan." He blasted Orochimaru away. "It's over."

"No it isn't, even with Kuragi's chakra, you're spending too much power on the shield."

_Damn he's right; I have to finish this soon._

"Now meet the most powerful of snakes." He made hand signs and put his hand to the ground. A great purple and black snake came out of the ground. "Meet Manda."

"You better have plenty of humans when I'm done." Said Manda

"You'll have all of Leaf Village."

"No you won't." Hinote leapt at Manda, but was slammed into the ground by his tail; Manda then turned swiftly and grabbed Hinote in his jaws. Hinote held the jaws apart but his strength was fading fast, he used his shurikens to distract the snake long enough to escape the jaws. He landed on the ground. "I didn't think it would come to this." White flame surrounded him and he got on all fours, and began to growl. "Demon Release." The flames flared up obscuring him. When they cleared, there was a large black 12-tailed fox, white flame around his paws, and on the tips of his tails.

"I'm honored, I actually made you transform into Kuragi."

"That is how mad I am; now face the wrath of the king of foxes." Hinote bounded forward and grabbed Manda by the throat. Manda wrapped around Hinote and began to squeeze.

"Is that really Hinote?" asked Naruto watching the struggling titans.

"I never thought he could have so much power." Said Sakura.

"You've never seen the power of a Six before." Said Kaosu, he looked and saw on Hinote's left paw the symbol for Leaf Village faintly glowing. "It's his seal, this is worse than I thought."

"What is it Kaosu?" asked Naruto

"We all have a seal somewhere on our bodies, when we take damage and our chakra is drained it begins to appear, when it is fully realized it is capable of being shattered with the right jutsu."

"What will happen if the seal shatters?"

"We die; we knew when we were fused with our demons, that if we were separated, both vessel and demon will die. I'm afraid if Hinote doesn't finish this soon he won't be able to retain his demon form."

"But he can't die." He started to run forward. "I have to help him." Kasai jumped into his path.

"Naruto, I understand you want to help, but this is my father's battle." Said Kasai. "He has to do it on his own.

"I will not let you win Orochimaru." Growled Hinote

"Your seal has appeared Hinote, it's only a matter of time." Manda squeezed harder and the seal glowed brighter. Manda threw Hinote into the air and Orochimaru jumped after him, his sword extended and with one swipe cut off Hinote's right foreleg. The seal gave a flash of light, and in an aura of fire both body and arm changed back to human. The shield vanished. Hinote staggered to his feet holding the stump of his arm. He looked up to see Orochimaru on Manda.

_There's nothing I can do, I don't have enough chakra to fight, and it is only a matter of time before Orochimaru shatters my seal._

"Have you excepted death Hinote, if you say so I'll shatter the seal and kill you quickly." Hinote looked at Naruto and Kasai on the hill, and then looked toward Tsunade's tower and saw her and Tatsumaki looking grim, and Mizu looking indifferent. He bowed his head, his shurikens appeared around him, and they flew at Naruto.

"Naruto they're yours now, use them well." He made a seal with one hand. "This is the seal to release your fire, and Kasai, stay with Naruto, watch him well." He held out his hand, the seal grew brighter. "Sorry Orochimaru, but the only one who shatters my seal is me." He looked back toward the tower. "Tsunade, I'm sorry, but know I'll always love you."

"Hinote!" called Tsunade. "Tatsumaki, what is he doing."

"It is his Seal Sacrifice technique; he'll shatter his own seal to unleash one last attack."

"No!"

"Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you all." Whispered Hinote, the ghostly image of Kuragi formed around him and the traveled to his hand.

"Quit stalling, Manda finish him." Roared Orochimaru, the great snake charged forward.

"Seal Sacrifice: Forlorn Fireball!" The energy gathered in his hand, he screamed in pain as the seal on his hand shattered. A great fire blast shot forward and hit Manda, when the blast cleared he saw the charred form of Manda.

"You killed Manda, your dead." he saw Orochimaru charging with his sword, in that moment Kaosu appeared and blocked the blade.

"Enough, he is beaten, let him die with honor." Orochimaru put down his sword and melted into the ground. He walked over to Hinote. "You have fought well, and I will miss you my friend." Hinote fell to his knees, and then on his back.

"I will miss you as well." Kasai ran forward with Naruto on his back, at the same time a large bird landed with Tatsumaki and Tsunade. She ran up to him.

"Please hold on Hinote, I'll try and fix this."

"Tsunade, don't, it's to late, I cannot live with out my seal, I can't hold chakra anymore." He stroked her cheek. "Goodbye." He looked toward Naruto. "Take care of yourself kid."

"Hinote." Said Naruto sadly. Hinote's hand fell and he sat back and closed his eyes and breathed his last. Yochi stepped forward and picked up the body.

"Where is the burial ground?" he asked

"I know where he would want to rest." Said Tsunade, she led them to the fire flower tree in the garden, the gennin and jounin following silently. Yochi opened a hole in the earth beneath the tree, he carefully placed Hinote's body in and sealed the hole, and then he, Kaosu and Tatsumaki kneeled down in respect. After a moment they stood and Kaosu walked over to Tsunade.

"I will leave you to grieve, but when next we meet, we will be enemies." And with that they all disappeared.

"And I'll be back for you bitch." Said Mizu, before she vanished as well.

**Orochimaru's lair**

Orochimaru and Kabuto were in a dark room.

"My lord, what is the point of these people, they don't listen to you at all." Asked Kabuto

"Look here." The snake opened a door. Behind it was a coffin with six seals, five glowing one not, the one that was not glowing was the symbol for Leaf Village. "Inside this coffin lies the power behind the Six, the ninja Zetsumei, each time a Six's seal is shattered, a seal here breaks, he will be my new body, he had two kekkei genkei, Dead Bone Pulse, and Chakra Siphon, every time he killed, he gained their chakra and any jutsu they knew."

"But won't that take a while?"

"It will, but until then, I can have fun with my consolation prize." He pointed to the table, lying on it was the severed arm of Hinote.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter, so sad, but don't worry Hinote will be back, there was a reason I skipped that month, everyone has an experience, and you can't have Naruto with out flashbacks. All right, now it's time for a random poll, who is your favorite of the Six? You might want to look at their bios on my profile. See you next time. 


	6. Surprises, Training and a Mission

**I do not own Naruto**

A/N: Naruto and the gang are like 15, in this fic, also I know I said Orochimaru had already tried going after Sasuke in one of the other chapters, but ignore it, I was still trying to lay the groundwork and the storyline hadn't been perfected, but now that I've figured the plot better, Orochimaru will still come after Sasuke during the chunin exams, but with competition. Sorry for any confusion.

**

* * *

**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 5 Surprises, Training and a Mission

It had been three days since Hinote had sacrificed his life to defend the village, today he was being put to rest properly. Naruto and all the other gennin and their jounin teachers stood in front of his grave, all dressed in black. In the three days a stone monument had been put over his grave. Naruto walked up and looked at the stone; an epitaph had been etched into it.

**Hinote Uzamaki, the Courageous Fire of Leaf Village**

"A courageous fire that fits you." said Naruto quietly, he looked at the pictures that had been placed on top, and there were three, one was of Hinote and all the gennin and jounin in a group picture, he smiled when he saw the other two, one was of Hinote and Tsunade kissing on the balcony of the Hokage tower. "I went through a lot to take that picture, I thought you were going to kill me you were so mad, but you didn't do anything, but you did train the hell out of me the next day." He laughed a little; he looked at the other one of him and Hinote. He gave a big smile at that one. "I remember that day, you didn't know what a camera was and you tried to attack the cameraman." But his smile faded and tears formed in his eyes. "Why did you have to put up that shield? We could have defended ourselves, and you could have blasted that snake bastard away, you didn't need to throw your life away for us. Especially because, you're one of the only people who ever treated me like a normal person." He fell to his knees sobbing. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Tsunade. She kneeled down so she was level with him, and she hugged him.

"It's okay Naruto, just let it all out." She said soothingly. Naruto got up and placed a flower on the grave.

"I'll miss you Hinote-otousan (Father)." Naruto bowed and walked back to the group.

"He called him father." Whispered Tsunade. "Maybe, Hinote was right, I should tell him."

**Flashback**

Tsunade walked out onto the balcony, Hinote was staring at the statues of the past Hokages carved into the mountain.

"You said the Fourth was the one who sealed Kyuubi inside of Naruto, right?" asked Hinote

"Yes, he sacrificed his life to do so." said Tsunade

"Does Naruto know who he is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am no fool, to me looking at the Fourth is like staring at a mirror, well his hair is longer, but other than that he could be my reflection, I've seen his picture, he looks exactly like I once did."

"But you hair and eye are red, he had blonde hair and blue eyes."

"As I once did, blonde hair and blue eyes are a trait of Uzamaki males." He looked to see Tsunade confused. "I guess I should explain, those who reach their peak and master the Secret Arts of Fire are marked, their hair and eyes become the color of fire."

"So you're saying that if Naruto would ever master his bloodline."

"His hair and eyes would be like mine, but quit skirting the subject, you know what I am saying, the Fourth is Naruto's father; why else would he choose Naruto to house Kyuubi."

"I guess there was no hiding it, but don't tell Naruto, he isn't ready to know."

"I won't if that is what you wish, but you should tell him." With that Hinote stood up. "I should be going now." And he disappeared in a flash.

**End flashback**

"Maybe I'll wait a little longer." Said Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade." She looked next her up to see Kasai sitting next to the grave, his three children sitting behind him. "Is it alright if we pay our respects?"

"Of course." Kasai walked in front of the grave.

"Goodbye father, I will do my best to uphold the title of fox king, I will keep the clan strong." Kasai raised his head and let out a long mournful howl, his children did the same, all around howls were heard throughout the forest. "Every fox, be they demon or animal mourns for you." he jumped on top of the stone. "Foxes, of the wood and world here my decree, I name all those who reside in Leaf Village fox friend, you are to never harm them, any who try to break this law will be punished to the fullest and cruelest extent. Secondly, I lift the ban on Kyuubi, he can return to us if he wishes." He jumped down and walked up to Naruto. "I have a gift for you." there was a flash of fire and on the ground in front of Naruto was a scroll. "Open it." Naruto picked up the scroll he opened it, inside were many seals.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"A summoning contract, once you sign this, you will be capable of summoning myself, my children, and should the time ever come that you are separated Kyuubi."

"I could summon Kyuubi?"

"If we ever figure out a why to bring him out without killing you."

"Is that really wise, unleashing Kyuubi?" asked Tsunade

"You need not worry, as I said; I have name this village fox friend, even Kyuubi has to obey, and Naruto hold out your hand." Naruto held out his hand. "This might hurt." Kasai lightly bit Naruto's finger.

"Ow, hey what was that for?"

"A summoning contract must be signed in blood, put your finger to the scroll and it will be done." Naruto touched the scroll, it glowed slightly and closed. "There, all is set, but one thing, if you do summon, summon my children, save me for emergencies, I can't help you constantly."

"I understand."

"Good Lady Tsunade, I trust you will help him learn the proper way to summon."

"I will." Said Tsunade

"Then take care." Kasai sniffed and then laughed. "And take care of your kit too." And with that Kasai and his children disappeared in a flash of fire.

"What did he mean take care of my kit?"

"I don't know." Said Naruto

"Come on Naruto, let's get you home." She and Naruto were walking along. "Naruto, have you released the fire seal yet?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm going to wait a while, Hinote said I would know when I was ready, I'll just see, I'll make Hinote proud."

"That you will." And she took Naruto home.

**Later Hokage tower**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, the jounin teachers standing around.

"You are all probably wondering why you are here." There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared in the room.

"Yo, sorry I'm late I was just…" started Kakashi

"Shut up I don't want to here it. As you all know Leaf Village has powerful new foes, we lost a friend who died defending us from these foes. So as his sacrifice will not be in vain, I want all of you to start training your students vigorously. I've searched through the records, we are dealing with powers that are so great one of them has the power to destroy the village. I was only able to find information on three of them."

"Why only three?"

"The last two, Tatsumaki and Mizu joined the Six rather late, and information on Kaosu is limited because he is so old. But Ikazuchi is another matter; I found extensive records from the Uchiha clan dating back to before he joined the Six, and we are in for trouble if even half of it is true."

"What did it say?" asked Kurenei

"Ikazuchi Uchiha is the first recorded example of a created ninja, the theory has always been that the Sharingan evolved from the Byakugan, but we were only half right. Some how the ancient Uchiha managed to get their hands on a Hyuuga body, even with limited technology the elders still managed to combine the Byakugan trait into the Uchiha bloodline, Ikazuchi was the first of the new combined bloodline to be born, the new bloodline was first called the Kingan the Gold Eye."

"Why?" Kakashi perked up.

"Because gold was the color of Ikazuchi's eyes before he activated the Mangekyo, they thought the bloodline would be present all the time like the Byakugan." Said Kakashi

"Exactly, but when more children were born with eyes of varying colors they realized that there was no bloodline, they felt the experiment was a failure. But they were trained any way; Ikazuchi was the strongest because he was the offspring off the strongest kunoichi and shinobi in the Uchiha clan. Then one day when Ikazuchi was six his Sharingan revealed itself, the other children did not receive theirs until they were ten. But what is surprising is not how old he was, it is how developed his Sharingan was, at the age of six when it first appeared, his right eye had three tomoe his left had two." Every ones eyes widened in shock.

"His Sharingan was that developed at six, that's greater than Itachi!"

"It's even worse, only one month after he activated it, he gained the third tomoe in his left eye. The Uchihas were interested in this new development, they soon realized that the eye gave him unnatural reflexes, and he was copying jutsus and taijutsus after seeing them once. When they saw this they taught him every technique of the Uchiha clan, they turned him into a living weapon. He became cold manipulative, a genius that rivals if not greater than Itachi's intelligence. But then came the day when he was ten, his mother wanted to lessen his training, she didn't want to see her son be a weapon."

"What happened?" asked Asuma

"Ikazuchi up until that point had been told that the only thing that mattered in life was him becoming powerful, an ideal he took to heart. When his mother tried to lessen his training so he could live as a normal boy, he accused her of holding him back, and that is when he followed through with his way of the ninja, he would cut down anyone who got in his way on his path to power, anyone."

"You mean he?" asked Gai

"He stabbed his mother right through the throat, his father who saw this immediately attacked him, but he lacked the Sharingan, and the death of his mother was the push he needed to gain Mangekyo, and so his father was impaled upon a spike of earth he summoned; he even snapped his infant brother's neck." Everyone had a horrified look on their face. "When the elders discovered what Ikazuchi had done, they realized they created a monster, his execution was ordered immediately, and he killed half of the Uchiha clan before fleeing and thus he gained the name Ikazuchi, the Lightning Edge."

"How did he gain that name." asked Kakashi

"Kakashi, I know you pride yourself in creating Chidori, but you actually recreated it, Ikazuchi was the first, in fact you saw him use it right." Kakashi nodded. "Did you notice anything weird about it?" His eyes widened.

"He used no hand seals."

"Exactly, he can use Chidori, like Hinote can use Rasengan, in fact he can use a Chidori in both hands at once."

"What happened after that?"

"That's where it becomes vague, he traveled the country learning every jutsu he could find before he finally settled in Hidden Cloud Village as a mercenary, it was here he gained the title Storms Eye, after that he just dropped off the face of the earth. If we want more info we'll probably have to look in Cloud's documents." She stood up. "And that is only one of the Six, and he isn't even the strongest, that is why I want all of you training as much as possible…" she was cut off by Kakashi throwing a kunai right past her and clipping off a few strands a hair. "What the hell was that for?"

"Beetle." He pointed behind her and saw the kunai sticking to the wall through a beetle. "Their not native to Leaf Village."

"You almost killed me to hit a beetle." She huffed and reached for the kunai

"I wouldn't do that."

"Well I'm not you." she grabbed the kunai and jumped back as it shocked her. "That beetle shocked me, but beetles don't do that."

"They do if they belong to Ikazuchi, it's a literal bug." Tsunade looked closer at the beetle.

"You know I think I've seen these around before." She gasped. "Damn it, I should have known this would happen, Ikazuchi researches everything, Hinote said the first thing he did was begin researching on how the world had changed since he was sealed." She turned to face them all. "Get me the Aburame clan, they know bugs, I want them to scour the village for these things! I will not lose…" she held her head.

"Lady Tsunade, are you alright?" asked Kurenei

"Yes I'm fine; I just haven't been feeling well lately. I just need some…" she fell forward and Kakashi caught her.

"Get her to the hospital." And Kakashi disappeared with Tsunade in a puff of smoke.

**Training grounds late at night**

Sakura was all by herself training, she was doing crunches while hanging upside down, weights attached to her arms.

"I have to get stronger; Hinote-sensei sacrificed his life to protect us from the Six so I have to become strong enough to beat them." She pulled herself up and gasped and fell back to the earth. "Oof, ow." She sighed. "I'm never going to be stronger at this rate." She stood up and took off the weights. "Maybe Hinote-sensei can guide me." She walked to Hokage tower; she went to the garden and thought she could hear singing. She looked toward Hinote's grave. She looked to see a young girl dancing. She was going to go ask her who she was but she couldn't move; she was completely mesmerized by the girl's dance. She couldn't believe how graceful she was, a cat would look upon her with envious eyes. She finally shook off the hypnotic feeling and took a step forward. "Who are you, what are you doing here?" She stopped suddenly, that is when Sakura got a good look at her, she wasn't much older than her maybe sixteen at most; she had short black hair that only just barely reached the bottom of her neck, her eyes were gray and sad, she wore a blue gray kimono. The girl looked at Sakura.

"Little girls should not be out this late." Said the girl.

"Hey you're only like a year older than me."

"More like five hundred."

"You're a member of the Six." She pulled out a kunai. "I won't let you defile Hinote-sensei's grave." She charged, the girl gracefully twirled out of the way. Sakura turned and threw the kunai. The girl raised her hand and a small fan appeared and she grabbed it. (A/N think Temari's fan but hand sized.) She waved the fan only slightly, but made a gust strong enough to stop the kunai.

"You do not need to worry, I would never harm Hinote's grave, I was simply honoring him, it's an old dance that was performed to honor the dead, but what are you doing out here so late little girl."

"Hey I told you I'm not little, and my name is Sakura, but if you must know I am training, but it hasn't been working out well. I haven't gotten any stronger, so I came here hoping Hinote Sensei's spirit could guide me."

"What kind of training are you doing?"

"I've been doing crunches with weights."

"No wonder you're not getting better, you're not suited for that training." Sakura looked confused. "Your body frame is not suited for strength training; you would be more suited in agility and grace training, like me. I adapted my dancing to my own taijutsu style."

"You have your own taijutsu style?" said Sakura starry eyed.

"Yes Shitoyaka Shintai. (Graceful Movement) In fact most of the Six have original styles; in fact if that damn Orochimaru hadn't made Hinote use up most of his chakra he would have felt the wrath of his Kitsune Kyouran." (Fox Fury) she sighed. "I really do miss him. He saved my life once you know."

"How did that happen?"

"That is a story for another time, but I still do owe him for that." she brought her hand to her chin and closed her eyes. "Now how to repay someone who is dead." her eyes opened suddenly. "I know. What better way to repay him than helping his students." She pointed at Sakura. "You want to be stronger right?"

"Yes." Said Sakura as she nodded.

"Then meet me back here same time tomorrow, if we work hard you might become as agile as Me." she walked away.

"Wait!" she stopped. "Who are you?"

"Starting tomorrow, I'm Tatsumaki-sensei." And she vanished in a whirlwind.

**Hospital Next Morning**

Tsunade woke up, she sat up but held her head.

"Ow, what happened?" she asked.

"Lady Tsunade you're alright." She looked over to see Shizune.

"Shizune why am I here?"

"You passed out, and we've figured out what's wrong with you."

"Which is?" suddenly Shizune got a huge blush on her face.

"How close were you exactly with Hinote?"

"I loved him, you know that."

"Did you ever have intimate relations?" Tsunade blushed

"Where do you get off asking that it's none of your business?"

"I'll just take it as a yes, but when you had these relations did you use protection?"

"What the hell does…" she stopped. "No it can't be."

**Flashback**

It was yesterday and Kasai was standing in front of her when he sniffed,

"And take care of your kit too." He said before disappearing in a flash.

**End Flashback**

"Kit means baby fox, which means I'm…" her eyes rolled backwards as she passed out from the shock.

"She took that well." Sighed Shizune.

**Three weeks later.**

Team Seven was in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk.

"All right I have a mission for you, it's C-rank but I think you can handle it. A bridge builder by the name of Tazuna wishes to hire ninja to protect him when he travels to the Land of Waves in one week, so at the end of the week meet back here to start the mission." Said Tsunade. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, are you getting fat Granny Tsunade?" asked Naruto, the next thing Naruto knew was that he was punched through the wall.

**Orochimaru's lair**

Kaosu was looking over a crystal ball.

"So the son of Kuragi (A/N he is referring to Kyuubi not Naruto.) Is going on a mission, this could be perfect." Said Kaosu.

"What could be perfect?" asked Orochimaru

"Well we cannot be the Six when we are only five; we need a new fire, a new fox. The question is how to convince him to our side."

"My lord, perhaps it is time to take Ikazuchi off punishment, out of all of us he is the best with words, if anyone can convince the boy it is him." Said Yochi

"While I agree that is time to take him off punishment, he will not supervise this mission." Kaosu thought for a moment. "Mizu."

"Yes lord." She curtsied. "What do you desire, and I hope it's me."

"Not now, you're familiar with the Land of Waves right?" she nodded. "Go there, bring the boy here, use your seal if you must, and take as many other men as you wish, you deserve to have your fun."

"Lord Kaosu." And she disappeared in a column of water. Kaosu got up and walked into a small room. Attached to the wall by chakra was a severed right hand, the glowing seal for Cloud Village on the back. Kaosu waved his hand and it fell to the ground. Bone and tissue grew from the hand, as the arm grew cloth formed over it, after several minutes the fully formed body of Ikazuchi stood there.

"Maybe that will teach you for disobeying me." And he walked away.

**Outside Leaf Village a week later**

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke were waiting when a man in a straw hat came up to them.

"Hello I am Tazuna, so I guess we should be going."

"We still have to wait for Sakura." Said Naruto

"It is odd I'm usually the one who is late." Said Kakashi reading his infamous Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hey wait for me!" called Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke looked and gasped.

"Is that Sakura?" asked Naruto. She was wearing a red kimono; her pink hair had been cut short. (A/N Like in the anime.) She ran up to them.

"Sorry I'm late; I was just doing some last minute preparations."

"What happened to you?" asked Sasuke, she blushed. She toyed with her hair.

"I just thought I needed a new look, don't you like it?" she looked at him sheepishly. A faint blush covered his cheeks.

"No, it's beautiful." He slapped his hands over his mouth not believing what he had said.

"What did you say?" she looked hopeful

"Hey you two lovebirds hurry up, we have mission to complete." Called Kakashi, they both blushed but regained their composure and ran after them.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter, I have no idea what the point of this one was, I mean half the chapter was just a background story for Ikazuchi, oh and you'll see some of the Sakura's training in the next chapter. I wanted to train her because I'm tired of her being portrayed as weak. Well next chapter starts my version of the Zabuza and Haku arc, so read and review. Since you told me your favorite of the Six, I'll tell you mine. I guess it would be Ikazuchi, he's going to be an interesting character to write for, especially once the chunin exams begin. Also I've decided the pairings, Naruto/ Hinata, Neji/Tenten, Sasuke/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari and Gaara/Oc 


	7. Sakura Gets Serious

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 6 Sakura Gets Serious

Orochimaru and Kabuto were in the secret chamber in his lair.

"This couldn't be going more perfect Kabuto; apparently Mizu has gone to Wave country, we can officially say another seal is as good as broken, Zetsumei will be one step closer to being reawakened." Said Orochimaru

"Are we sure about this? She may be a flake but she is still a Six." Said Kabuto

"Yes she is, but she is also the worst fighter, she was an information gatherer, she got information that could not be obtained simply by spying."

"But still it could take years for them all to die, we got lucky with Hinote, and there is no guarantee that Mizu will die, your current body will not last much longer."

"Don't worry; I have a backup plan, Sasuke's Sharingan makes him the perfect candidate."

"But should we even be here? Kaosu has the Byakugan; he could easily find us here and destroy us."

"Relax; this room is specially designed so nothing can see in here nothing can find us here."

"I wouldn't say that so soon Orochimaru." Called a voice. Orochimaru grew paler. (A/N is that even possible.) A beetle flew down from the ceiling and landed on the table, a shot of lightning came off of it and formed into Ikazuchi. "Now what do we have here, a secret room?" Ikazuchi walked over to the coffin with the seals. "I never thought I would ever be in his presence again, damn bastard." He kicked the coffin. He turned back toward Orochimaru and Kabuto, his gold eyes blazing. "So you revived us just so we could die, that's not very nice." He inched closer. "I could kill you right now, you plan on betraying us, but that's not why I'm mad. I'm mad because I was the one who was supposed to kill Hinote."

"My, my, jealous of me." Laughed Orochimaru, in that instance he found himself being held by the throat by Ikazuchi even though he appeared to still be standing five feet away from them.

"Replication!" said Kabuto in shock. "I didn't even see a seal." Ikazuchi laughed.

"Not exactly." Said Ikazuchi as the image disappeared, but instead of the normal poof it just faded out of existence. "That was my Swift Shadow; remember each member of the Six represents a different element, fire, wind, water, earth, lightning and chaos. I am lightning, so I can move faster than the human eye can register, even a ninja with a fully developed Sharingan can only just barely make out my movements. So I moved so fast that an image of me stayed behind. That's what has led some people to the notion that I use jutsus without hand seals. Now." His chain snaked up and the spiked part was pointed to Orochimaru's throat, electricity cackling. "What to do with you?"

"Wait, maybe we can reach an agreement." Said Orochimaru.

"An agreement? What could I want from you?" Ikazuchi seemed to ponder for a minute. "I remember reading in the records that you are one of the legendary Sannin, therefore you probably know many jutsus; jutsus that did not exist in my day."

"So you want to know all I know?"

"I want to know one in particular, Hinote's most powerful original jutsu, the one that rivals my Chidori, the only one of his moves I couldn't copy. I want to know Rasengan."

"Well unfortunately you're allied with the wrong Sannin; you'll have to talk with Jiraiya if you want to know that one." Ikazuchi got a look of pure rage on his face. He let go of Orochimaru.

"Damn it." He sighed. "But you do know many other techniques, you are still useful."

"And what do I get in return for teaching you?"

"How about your life?" he laughed. "No, you will have to be compensated." He walked over and sat on Zetsumei's coffin. "You know I was his favorite, I was the most like him, he taught me a lot of his techniques, which I have molded into my own style. I was the only one who knew about his Chakra Siphon bloodline, so it was no surprise when he betrayed us."

"What are you talking about? He had two bloodlines, he had the bone manipulation."

"You really don't know anything do you? He gained bone manipulation by killing someone with that bloodline."

"He could absorb bloodlines as well?" said Orochimaru in surprise.

"You still haven't figured it out have you? The Sinister Six was created for the sole purpose that we would be absorbed into him; it was no coincidence that four of us had bloodlines, he wanted our power. It took the six of us in full demon form two days to weaken him enough to seal him. He was the only one capable of killing us without shattering our seals."

"How?"

"His scythe, Soul Render, a scythe made from his bones and enhanced with his unholy power. He was the only being I ever feared, and that is why I respected him."

"He was truly that powerful!"

"He was, and that is why you should abandon your endeavor, you could never hope to control him, you can't control death incarnate."

"What do you mean death incarnate?" Ikazuchi laughed.

"You really have no idea what you're up against; do you even know what he was?" Orochimaru shook his head. "He was no demon, he was greater. He was an avatar. Do what that is?" Orochimaru actually looked scared.

"The powers of a god incarnate in a living being, so Zetsumei was the incarnate of Shinigami the death god."

"At least you could figure it out on your own." He got up. "Well I shall see you tomorrow, Orochimaru-sensei." He smirked and disappeared in a flash.

**Hokage Tower**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk working. She suddenly got up and ran into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later holding her stomach.

"I can't take this much longer." She sighed. "Getting sick everyday sucks, and I can't even relax by drinking sake." She walked to the door. "Shizune I'm going to get some air for a moment, can you take care of some of this?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Said Shizune. Tsunade walked into the garden. She breathed deeply.

"It feels good to get some fresh air." She put her hands on her stomach, it was already swelling. "Only a month has gone by and I'm already showing. It's a good thing we checked or else I would think there were two of you." she walked over to Hinote's grave and sat down next to it. "You know this is your fault you know, if you hadn't knocked me up I wouldn't be in this situation. But your arms were so strong, and you were so warm." She sat back and sighed dreamily with a slight blush on her face. She giggled. "Can't keep talking like that or they'll start thinking I'm perverted. But still you were a great lover." Her blush deepened.

"Hey you can't stop talking that was great research material." Called a voice from the bushes. Tsunade put her hand on her forehead and sighed.

"No it can't be, I don't have time for him now." She said annoyed.

"But how can you not? For it is I the one who strikes fear into his enemies and awe in his allies." There was a puff of smoke and there was a giant toad with a white haired man standing on top. "For I am the legendary toad Sannin Jiraiya." He looked to see Tsunade ignoring him completely. The toad disappeared, and he walked up to her. "Well I must say you're looking bustier than usual." He braced himself to be hit but it didn't come. "What the, usually you hit me if I say something like that."

"Oh sorry." She stood up and punched him in the stomach and he flew back a foot or two.

"That's odd, such a weak punch from you."

"Doctor's orders, I can't strain myself, it might hurt the baby." She put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh I see… Wait you're pregnant! Well where's the lucky man that finally tamed you?" Tsunade's eyes saddened and she pointed to the stone. Jiraiya walked over and looked at the stone. "Tsunade, I'm sorry, I guess I missed a lot while I was out doing my research. But I have one question is this the Uzumaki Hinote, the fire of the Six, the vessel of Kyuubi's father, the one who was Hokage before the title even existed?"

"Yeah I guess he was all that, but to me he'll just be Hinote, the father of my child and guardian of this village." she walked up beside him. "Come on, I guess I should fill you in on all that's happened since you've been gone." And they both walked back into the tower.

**With Naruto finally**

Team seven and Tazuna were walking along the path, Kakashi and Naruto in front, Tazuna in the middle, and Sasuke and Sakura following from behind.

"So." said Kakashi. "Why exactly did you need ninja to protect you?"

"I'm an old man, I just need someone to keep bandits from taking advantage of me." Said Tazuna. Kakashi nodded.

"Hey, what's so important about this bridge anyway?" asked Naruto

"The Land of Waves is an island nation, our economy is controlled by shipping, and this bridge will boost our economy greatly." Sasuke and Sakura had barely spoken since their embarrassing moment out side Leaf Village. Although she appeared to be calm on the outside, Sakura's insides were in turmoil.

_He actually said I looked beautiful, I wasn't sure if cutting my hair would be a good thing, but Sasuke likes it, thank you Tatsumaki sensei. _Thought Sakura.

**Flashback**

Sakura walked into the field, Tatsumaki was already there.

"So you actually showed up, I was beginning to think you wouldn't, you know fraternizing with the enemy can be considered betrayal." Said Tatsumaki sarcastically.

"I don't think you're an enemy, an enemy wouldn't bother training me, and they would just kill me." Said Sakura

"Ahh you are right about that, now let's get to work." She got off the log she was sitting on, she pulled a hair tie from her kimono and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed another hair tie and handed it to Sakura. "Here, I find hair gets in the way of fighting, especially in agility." Sakura took it and tied her hair back as well. "Hmm, your hair is still a little long you'll have to cut it." Sakura backed away holding her ponytail protectively.

"Not my hair, Sasuke likes long hair; if I cut it he won't notice me anymore." She said fearfully. Tatsumaki smiled slightly.

"Sasuke huh? Sounds like a special boy, what's he like?" Sakura got sparkles in her eyes.

"Oh he's wonderful, he's got this gorgeous face and spiky black hair and onyx eyes; he's also the top ninja in our class, he's so cool and strong." She gave a dreamy sigh.

"You know I think I met him, was he the boy Ikazuchi assaulted with Tsukuyomi?"

"Yes he was; then you must be the one who healed him." She suddenly stepped forward and hugged her. "Thank you."

"Well you defiantly have good taste, I take it you must be close." Sakura's gripped slackened.

"Actually no, I think he thinks I'm a nuisance since I'm so weak."

"Well that's why you're here, so let's get you stronger and he'll have to notice you."

"Thank you so much."

"Okay then let's get started." She undid the tie to her kimono and slid it off. Underneath she was wearing a blue and gray battle suit. (A/N To those who watch Inuyasha, think Sango's battle suit, but gray where it's black and blue where it's pink.) She stretched. "It feels good to be out of there, I hate that thing."

"Then why do you where it?"

"Well hate is an exaggeration, but it's the only clothing I can wear my suit under and get off in a hurry if need be, and I wouldn't have cared before I joined the Six, but that kimono really constricts my back."

"But it's so loose fitting." Sakura asked confused.

"Why don't you tell them that." she turned around and Sakura gasped, sticking from Tatsumaki's back were small white wings, about a foot and a half in length. "These mark me as the vessel of Tori, we all have something that marks us; you must have noticed the whisker marks on Hinote's cheeks, they symbolized the fox inside of him." The wings moved as she stretched them. "But enough about my anatomy it's for your training, and I'm a strict teacher." Sakura gulped and took a fighting stance.

**End Flashback**

_She really did give me a hard time, but I'm stronger for it. _She looked over at Sasuke. _Maybe now he'll like me. _They continued walking along but they heard a girl scream.

"It came from over there." Said Naruto, and he ran off.

"Wait Naruto we're supposed to stay together." Yelled Kakashi, they all ran after him. They ran to a clearing where they saw a woman being threatened by a large group of men.

"Help me!" screamed the woman.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Naruto ran forward and made a hand seal. "**_Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" (Shadow Replication Technique) _**Several clones of Naruto ran forward to the group of men. In only a matter of seconds Naruto had knocked out all the men. "All right, no one can stand up to the next Hokage. Believe it!" the clones disappeared in smoke puffs. He walked over to the woman "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes thank you so much." The woman reached out and hugged Naruto tightly causing him to blush.

"Why don't women ever hug me like that?" sighed Kakashi

"Because you're a pervert." Said Sasuke.

"Now for your reward little boy." And she kissed him on the cheek, he blushed more. "Well aren't you cute, do you want another kiss?"

"No that's okay." Naruto tried to break the hug but the woman was much stronger than he thought. "Hey let go of me!"

"Boys, they always fall for the damsel in distress routine." She smirked evilly, she opened her mouth and revealed fangs and she bit Naruto on the neck, he screamed in pain.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke, he ran forward but to his shock all the men who were knocked out stood up, this time he noticed that there eyes were blank, and had a strange symbol on their necks. "Damn, how did we fall into a trap so easily?" He looked to see that the woman had let go of Naruto who was just standing there.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna, our goal is to protect him." Said Kakashi, Sakura nodded and stood in front of Tazuna. Kakashi walked to join Sasuke. "Who are you and what do you want with Naruto?" The woman walked toward them, the men cleared a path for her and bowed.

"Who am I, I am the mistress whose name literally means water, I am the face that men have died over, I am the Lily Viper of the Hidden Mist." A puff of smoke surrounded her and cleared to reveal a beautiful woman in a revealing blue kimono with attractive ocean blue eyes and waist length blue-black hair. "I am Mizu the Shimmering Seductress, and as to what I want from Naruto is none of your concern, is that not right Naruto." Naruto turned to face the group, his eyes were blank and the mark was on his neck.

"Yes Lady Mizu, you are always right, believe it." Said Naruto in a monotone voice.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Sasuke

"I do not know why you are so upset, all I did was give him my love bite; it is not my fault that my bite also activates the **_Unagi no Juin." (Cursed Seal of Unagi) _**she laughed innocently. "It makes him my little plaything, which all of you are about to become, well except the girl and the old man."

"You really think you'll get close enough to bite our necks? Not a chance."

"Well aren't you a feisty little boy, I think I will have fun with you. You see you misunderstand me; I will not need to get close to mark you, for you will come to me."

"I don't think so." he made several hand signs. **_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) _**Sasuke inhaled deeply and was about to fire.

"Sasuke stop." Said Kakashi, Sasuke stopped but coughed up smoke from stopping his fire.

"Why?"

"Naruto's standing right next to her, and there are all the other people too, you'll hit them all."

"Ooh are you not the smart little man, and I bet you are handsome under the mask, I can not wait anymore I must have you now." She made hand signs. **"Keisei no Eika." (Song of the Siren) **Mizu began to sing in a strange echoing melody. Sasuke and Kakashi suddenly started walking toward Mizu.

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" she looked beside her and saw Tazuna walking forward as well. "Mr. Tazuna stop." She ran in front of him and saw that his eyes were glazed over. "He can't stop, but why am I not affected." She looked to see Kakashi and Sasuke standing right in front of Mizu. "I have to help them." She ran to them but stopped. "But I have to keep Tazuna away from her." She ran back to him. "Sorry, but this is for your own good." And she reached up and chopped him on the neck knocking him out. The singing stopped and she heard screams of pain, she turned to see Mizu biting Sasuke on the neck and before Kakashi could snap out of the trance Mizu bit him on the neck as well. They both stood still for a moment but then bowed.

"Our Lady." They both said. Mizu laughed haughtily

"My, my I have so many admirers, servant boys." Four men carrying a throne made of ice came forward, they leaned down and Mizu sat on it. "Okay boys back to the castle." They lifted her up and started walking away the crowd of men along with Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto followed suit.

"Hey give me back my friends!" yelled Sakura, but Mizu ignored her. "Hey you hag, I said give me back my friends!"

"Stop, and turn me around." The carriers turned Mizu to face Sakura. "What did you call me?"

"You heard me you ugly old hag!"

"No one calls me ugly and gets away with it, if you were worth my time I would dispatch you myself, but I guess some of my men will have to do, and while it would be fun to have you dispatched by your friends I have not had the chance to have fun with them, so I will use someone else." She clapped her hands. "Oh Zabuza." A man jumped down from the trees with a large sword on his back, he walked over to Mizu.

"What do you wish my Lady?" said the man called Zabuza

"Take care of this trash." She waved her hand toward Sakura, and the men carried her away.

"Yes my Lady." Zabuza turned toward Sakura. "My Lady wishes you to be disposed of, and so I will fulfill her wish." He pulled the sword from his back and charged, Sakura jumped out of the way.

"He's strong, but I have to be careful about hurting him since he's being controlled by Mizu." Said Sakura. She looked to see he standing very close to Tazuna. "I have to keep him from Tazuna. Hey big guy over here."

"Die!" he charged with sword raised. Sakura bit her thumb and drew blood, she spread it on her hand and made several hand seals.

"**_Kuchiyose: Kaze no Buin!" (Summoning: Staff of the Wind) _**an ornate wooden staff with feather engravings appeared in her hands, when the sword hit the staff it was repelled by an aura of wind. The man was thrown back a few feet.

"What the? My sword should have splintered your staff."

"The Kaze no Buin is both defensive and offensive, any threat that comes in contact with it is repelled, the longer it stays in contact with the staff the fiercer the wind becomes." _But it is a huge drain on chakra. _She thought.

"Then I'll cut through your staff." He charged and slammed down his sword, the staff brought out the wind aura, but this time he was expecting it and he held fast, the wind grew fiercer. But he kept plowing forward.

"I can't take this much longer." Whined Sakura. Suddenly Zabuza stopped and fell backwards. "What the?" she walked over to him, two needles sticking from his neck. "Senbon, but who threw them?" she felt someone land near her, she looked to see a person in a hunter Nin mask. The figure walked toward the fallen Zabuza.

"I'm sorry Zabuza, but it was the only way to stop you." said a feminine voice sadly. The figure leaned down and took the senbon out of his neck. "But you should be fine in a day or so." the figure turned toward Sakura. "So the ones close to you have been taken by her as well."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Haku, this man here is my sensei, and he was taken in by Mizu's song along with all of Gatao's men." The ninja reached up and took of the mask revealing a feminine face. "What I can't understand is why I was not affected by her song."

"It's not that hard to figure out; her song only affects men so it wouldn't affect us."

"What are you talking about?" said the ninja with a confused look.

"Well her song doesn't work on girls like us." The ninja sighed

"Every time, why do they always think I'm a girl?"

"Huh?"

"Let me spell it out for you, I AM A BOY."

"What? But you're prettier than Me." The looked flustered.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or disgusted, but anyway why are you a Leaf ninja here?"

"We were assigned to protect him." She pointed to Tazuna.

"Is that the bridge builder Tazuna?"

"Yes, why?"

"He was the man Zabuza and I were hired to assassinate." He noticed Sakura's shocked face. He held up his hand to stop her outburst. "You need not worry, the man who hired us was killed by Mizu, so we no longer have any reason to harm him." He sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Well my job first is to make sure Tazuna is safe, so I'll have to get him to his village."

"Not a good idea, the village has been abandoned, but there is a safe house for all the woman and children, we can take Tazuna and Zabuza there."

"Is that wise what if Zabuza woke up?"

"He won't, I hit him just right to put him in a coma like state, he won't wake up for a while, well let's go." Haku picked up Zabuza, Sakura walked over and picked up Tazuna. "Follow me." And the started jumping through the trees, after traveling for a few minutes the arrived at a large lodge like house. Haku knocked on the door. A small slot opened.

"What's the password?" said a woman's voice, Haku sighed.

"Mizu is a bitch." Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"You're damn right she is." The door opened and Haku and Sakura walked inside. In the lodge were many women and children.

"Grandfather!" A young boy ran to Sakura. "What did you do to my grandfather?"

"I'm sorry but it was the only way to keep him from Mizu." Said Sakura.

"Oh if that's what you were doing, then alright."

"Hey kunoichi, you can bring Tazuna over here." Called Haku, she carried Tazuna over and set him on a mat next to Zabuza.

"You know I do have a name." said Sakura

"I'm sure you do, but you never told me it." Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

"My name Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"Pretty name, as I said I am Haku, this is my sensei Momichi Zabuza." Haku sighed. "So what now?"

"I guess we go after Mizu."

"Easier said than done."

"Well it can't be that hard, I did some research, and they all say Mizu was a flake who could barely fight. The weakest of the Six."

"So they've all returned, but you are wrong, the records you found all refer to after she joined the Six, which I would expect since you are from a different village, but the fact of the matter is all of the Six were legends in their own right, even before they joined the Six with the exception of Tatsumaki, the reason Mizu is portrayed as weak is any who saw her true strength were eliminated. But to those who know her true strength know better, she was the Lilly Viper of the Hidden Mist, a top assassin."

"So then what do we do, maybe if we work together we can take her, you seem to be a good strategist."

"Please it would take either a really powerful jounin or a member of the Six themselves to beat her."

"Actually, I studied under two of the Six." Haku's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Hinote left the Six to protect our village and he trained all the gennin, and I am Tatsumaki's personal apprentice." Haku got a smirk on his face.

"Maybe we can do this; do you now how to water walk?" Sakura nodded. "Good cause we're defiantly going to get wet."

"Well then what are we waiting for let's skin this eel."

"This isn't some sparring match; you're going to have to serious." Sakura undid the tie on her kimono, underneath was a battle suit like Tatsumaki's but red and pink. (A/N once again Sango's suit but red where black and the pink is the same.) A white circle on the back and sash. Curiously there were two patches near her shoulders where her skin was exposed. She pulled out a hair tie and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well then let's get serious." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Finally I finished this chapter; it was so hard in the beginning, so much info in this chapter, Zetsumei's identity revealed, and more evil plotiness from Ikazuchi; and Mizu is actually more powerful than we were led to believe. Oh I need some opinions on some things. I had announced the pairings last chapter; most of the pairings will stay the same but the Sasuke/Sakura pairing I'm unsure of, because I love Haku/Sakura. Actually I was thinking maybe a triangle or even a square with another Oc I have planned for the Chunin exams. Which is another question I wanted to ask, for the Chunin exam the Six organize a team with Orochimaru, should I have this team and the Dosu/Kin/Zaku team or just the Six team, if you want to know the team I'll tell you in a review reply. Well that's enough ranting, next time it's the world's biggest cat fight as Sakura face Mizu. See you next time. 


	8. Plots Revealed: Team Ikazuchi is Formed

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 7 Plots Revealed: Team Ikazuchi is Formed

**Hidden Sound Village**

Orochimaru and Ikazuchi were sitting over a Shogi game. (A/N I don't know a damn thing about Shogi, except that it is like chess, which is a game I excel at. Note the sarcasm. But I know enough to at least use game references.)

"The pawns are in place Orochimaru; according to my beetles Mizu has placed Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi under her control, she has had control over them for about a day or so. She thinks she has nothing to worry about." Said Ikazuchi as he moved a knight to take a rook. "Check." Orochimaru stared at the board for a moment before moving his king to safety.

"I believe that takes me out of check. But what opposes Mizu?"

"She forgot about the girl, normally it wouldn't matter but she is currently being personally trained by Tatsumaki, and a boy who is an accomplished assassin, who happens to have the same kekkei genkei which is why he is immune to her song." He moved his bishop to take a pawn. "Check again."

"We should do something about her, she is aiding our enemies, does Kaosu know." And he moved his king again.

"Ay he does, but he feels that it is alright, the stronger the enemy the more honorable the victory, tired old fool. But Tatsu does have her uses, she is easily swayed, all you have to do is tell her sob story and she'll help you, because her own life was a sob story. In fact she has already done something favorable to both of us." He said as his pawn snuck up and took the queen. "Checkmate." Orochimaru laughed.

"Once again your cunning and manipulative skills astound me, what is it that she has done?"

"I convinced her to heal a subordinate of yours of his ailment, one Kaguya Kimimaro. He is cured and ready to fight once again."

"Perfect, he is the third strongest of Sound, and strongest of the Sound Five."

"But I have a favor to ask, it is my understanding that the Chunin exams are coming, and I wish to gage the strength of the gennin that Hinote trained, of course I will have to convince Kaosu of this idea, but as you say I have a way with words. I saw the gennin team you are sending, and while they are strong, I want to push to the limit. So what I am asking is if you could arrange a meeting with this Sound Five."

"What do I gain from this plan?"

"Think, if you send two teams, that means six spies right under their nose, I wish to recruit two of the five to the gennin team."

"Two, who is the third member?"

"I have yet to contact her; we will have to make a trip to Hidden Cloud to get her though."

"Who is she?"

"That would be telling, you'll see when we reach Hidden Cloud."

"Fine, but back to present matters, what are your plans regarding Mizu?" Ikazuchi laughed devilishly.

"Now you will see the beauty of my strategies, for they are almost always win-win, if Mizu fails and is defeated, that is one less person in my way. If she succeeds, she will bring Sasuke and Naruto to us, Sasuke will be my apprentice and Naruto will be my revenge."

"You do realize I need Sasuke as my new body, I must make the switch soon."

"That you do not, I looked into this technique you use, and by combining what I learned from him I can give you a body like mine, ageless and immortal, although you will not have the regenerative properties."

"I will be immortal?"

"As long as you don't get killed, then you will have all the time in the world to learn every jutsu." Orochimaru began to laugh. He grabbed a decanter of sake and poured two glasses and one to Ikazuchi. He held up the glass.

"To immortality."

"To power." And they clanged the glasses together and drank.

**Later training ground.**

Ikazuchi and Orochimaru walked out onto the training grounds. Ikazuchi looked to see Four people training, while one a white haired boy sat off to the side.

"Everyone at attention." Called Orochimaru. All Five of them came and stood in front of them. "I have an important announcement, two of you will be going on an important mission."

"What mission?" asked a heavy set boy.

"Allow me to explain." Said Ikazuchi. "As you all know, the chunin exams are set to start soon, we need two people to be on the gennin team."

"Hey dumb ass, gennin teams have three members, not two." Said a red headed girl.

"Tayuya, you should watch your language." Said the boy once again.

"Shut up fat ass."

"All of you be quiet, the third member has already been decided. Now in order to decide who will be coming we will have a little match, you will fight me; you can do this one at a time or all at once, but know this, you better come at me with every intention to kill, show me you everything you've got." He walked back to Orochimaru and handed him his chains. "Here I won't be needing these, oh and don't try to use them, they'll kill you." He turned toward the Sound Five and took a fighting stance. "Begin." In a flash four of the five disappeared leaving only the heavy set boy. "So you decided one at a time, so who might you be?"

"I am Jirobo no Nanmon, do not underestimate me." He ran at Ikazuchi and punched to his surprise Ikazuchi caught his fist and grabbed his wrist and flung him over his head and threw him into a tree.

"You're strong, but not strong enough." He watched as black triangle marks spread over his skin as he stood up. "Interesting, a Juin, I'm guessing all of you have them. But no matter, my right arm is all I'll need to beat you." he said as he held up his arm. Jirobo scowled and put his hands on the ground.

"**_Doton Kekkei: Dorodomu!" (Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness) _**earth rushed at Ikazuchi and formed a dome of earth over him, Jirobo put his hands on the dome and the rock glowed. "Now I will eat all of your chakra." Inside the dome Ikazuchi was looking amused.

"An earthen prison that drains chakra, interesting." He punched the wall leaving a divot that repaired itself. "And self repairing too." He looked around. "Judging by his voice he is standing around here, I could always just go to the back where the chakra is thinnest, but that's not fun, but in order to punch out right in front where the chakra is thickest I'll have to use some demonic chakra, this should be fun." Yellow chakra that sparked like lightning formed around him. The Chakra took on the form of a beetle for a moment before traveling to his right arm. The skin on his arm changed until it had hardened and took on a plated armored appearance. "The wonders of chitin, nothing harder than an exoskeleton." He made a fist and punched the wall. Outside the dome Jirobo looked on in horror as the wall in front of him shattered and Ikazuchi's fist came out and hit him square in the face. Ikazuchi stepped out the skin on his arm returning to normal. He looked toward Jirobo, the marks on his skin glowing and spread all over. When it was done his skin was brown with bony lumps.

"No matter how strong you are you can't beat level two." He picked up a boulder sized clump of earth and hurled it at Ikazuchi. To his surprise Ikazuchi caught it and threw it high into the sky out of sight.

"My, my you're strong, I can actually use this." He focused his chakra to his eyes, so much so his veins bulged. "Mangekyo!" and his gold eyes turned crimson. "As one of the original users of the Sharingan, I'm very connected to the Byakugan it was copied from, I can not see tenketsu but I still see more than I should, and so I make up for inaccuracy with speed. But as I said I will still only use my right arm against you." he fell into a juken like stance, a glowing Mangekyo appearing beneath him, his arm became charged with electricity. "Swift Shocking Strikes, 2500 hits!" He ran at Jirobo and began striking him rapidly. "10 hits, 100 hits, 1000 hits, 2000 hits, 2499 hits." Ikazuchi looked at the exhausted Jirobo, he charged a massive amount of electricity. And with a powerful strike he flew back unconscious. "2500 hits." The electricity subsided and his eyes changed back to gold. He laughed and smiled. "So who's next?" he felt a surge of chakra behind him, he turned just in time to catch the punches of a purple haired boy, black marks already across his face. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Sakon no Seimon." Said Sakon.

"Well Sakon, I'm surprised you would take me on like this when you saw my strength against you ally."

"Jirobo is a weak fool, we have many more tricks up our sleeves."

"We?" asked Ikazuchi confused. He got his answer when a fist came out of Sakon's forehead he just managed to pull his head back to only take a slight tap. "I see, the One Body bloodline, usually found in twins, a rare trait indeed."

"You may have seen our bloodline, but you can't stop it." Another fist and a foot came from his stomach. "I bet that hurt."

"It would have if it had hit."

"Ahh it hurts!" screamed another voice, a head from the back of Sakon's neck came forward. "Make him let go Sakon."

"Do my hands hurt?" laughed Ikazuchi.

"Ukon, what the hell is going on?" Sakon looked down to see a second set of arms sticking out from Ikazuchi. "What the hell are you?"

"Just a humble beetle."

"Sakon level two now." Roared Ukon, Ukon's limbs retracted and the black marks spread over their bodies until they turned red and both had a horn and body armor on either side. They ran forward and punched Ikazuchi on his cheek. Ikazuchi rubbed the spot.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he stared back at Sakon. "Wait, the other one is gone."

"You fell right into my trap." Ikazuchi looked to see Ukon's head sticking from his shoulder. "I'll destroy you from the inside out."

"On the contrary, you fell into mine." Ikazuchi appeared in front of himself. "You see you have infected my **_Raikage Bushin (Lightning Shadow Clone)_**." Ikazuchi retracted his extra arms and raised his right arm and clenched his fist. Suddenly the clone exploded in a shower of sparks. Ukon screamed in pain. When the spark cleared Ukon was on the ground his form normal.

"Sakon, help." Sakon ran over and Ukon was absorbed back into his brother. "I'm going to sleep for awhile, take care of him for me." Sakon turned toward Ikazuchi.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Ukon."

"How can you do that when you'll be to busy trying to deal with that." Ikazuchi pointed to the ground. Sakon looked down and saw a looming shadow. "Word of advice, that's not an eclipse." Sakon looked up and saw a huge boulder falling from the sky.

"That's the boulder he threw into the air earlier, he planned that far ahead, no time to dodge." Sakon bit his thumb. **_"Kuchiyose: Rashomon!" (Summoning: Rashomon) _**A large gate appeared above him. The boulder hit the gate and there was a massive explosion. When the dust cleared Sakon was knocked out in a deep crater.

"So bored I was really hoping I could get more of a challenge out of these guys. Oy Orochimaru, I thought these guys were supposed to be elite."

"Give them time, while those three fought you the other three have been planning." Said Orochimaru.

"You better be right, because I might have to reconsider the plan entirely." Suddenly Ikazuchi turned and moved just as an arrow pierced his left shoulder leaving a gaping wound. Ikazuchi held it. "That was a damn good shot. I barely even felt its presence." He pulled the arrow out and looked at it. "It's made of hardened body fluid infused with chakra. He saw a slack line of web leading into the forest. He stared into the woods. "I compliment whoever shot that, it's the first time in a long time any one hit me with a ranged attack." He ran into the woods the wound on his shoulder healing and the cloth of his shirt mending. He felt something tug at his foot. "What, webbing."

"**_Kumo Soka!" (Spider Web Flower) _**a spider web net shot at Ikazuchi he jumped out of the way and onto a tree. Several more webs shot at him and he jumped and evaded them all.

"Just shooting at me randomly won't work." He jumped away to dodge another web.

"**_Kumo Sokai!" (Spider Web Unfold) _**Ikazuchi looked behind him to see a large spider web between two trees, he had no time to dodge. He hit the web and stuck to it, he pulled but was stuck. He looked in front to see a six armed boy with black vine marks on his skin lowering down on threads of webbing. "Don't bother, that web can hold five tons, I must admit you were a fun game, but all games must end." The vine marks spread as he entered level two, a third eye opened on his forehead, he spat out a mass of webbing and formed it into a bow and arrow. "Accuracy 120 percent, no chance to survive." He drew his bow. **_"Kumo Senkyu: Susaku (Spider War Bow: Terrible Split) _**he shot the arrow and it raced toward Ikazuchi. Ikazuchi's second set of arms came out and made quick hand seals.

"**_Chidori Nagashi!" (1000 Birds Current) _**a Chidori like aura surrounded him and it destroyed the arrow and cut him down from the web. The aura subsided. "You forgot my second set of arms. I would think you would understand all about extra limbs. Now let's finish this." His eyes bulged out and his Mangekyo activated, he retracted his secondary arms. There was a surge of chakra and insect wings grew from his back. The glowing Mangekyo appeared beneath him. "Swift Shocking Strikes 5000 hits!" Both his arms became electrified. He flew forward at impressive speed. (A/N I haven't decided exactly how fast Ikazuchi is yet, I'll take suggestions. I realized in the last chapter with his Swift Shadow technique I made him very overpowered, so while he is still fast, he will not be using that technique again, because it almost sounds like he can move at light speed, and that's too fast for the Naruto world. At least I think it is, I'll take your opinions.) He clashed with his target. "10 hits, 100 hits, 1000 hits, 2500 hits, 4999 hits." He charged another mass of electricity. "5000 hits!" and he struck the spider boy. "And that takes care of you." he looked to see the boy covered in gold armor, which then shattered.

"Well you didn't knock me out but I'm tapped, you're strong, each hit shattered my armor so I had to replenish it, I guess I miscalculated, tell me how strong are you, to shatter my armor like that."

"I'll tell you the secret, but first you're name."

"Kidomaru no Tomon."

"Well Kidomaru, it is all a matter of proportion, I said I was a beetle, and they can lift one hundred times their weight. Now according to my math, there are two left, so I must be going." The wing on his back buzzed and he flew up and away. "Oh by the way, consider yourself on the team." And he flew away. Ikazuchi flew only a short distance when he heard a flute playing. Suddenly he found himself bound by wires, he looked to see the flesh on his arms melting. He sighed sounding bored. "Genjutsu, so boring, oh well." His Mangekyo activated. **_"Magen: Kyoten Chiten!" (Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change) _**the illusion around him faded and he heard a girl scream in pain, he flew to the screams and found the girl and knocked her out swiftly and unceremoniously. He picked her up and flew back to the clearing. Orochimaru was standing there.

"So how did Tayuya fair?" he asked

"The worst of them all, using Genjutsu against a Sharingan user." He laid her on the ground. "Well I've already chosen Kidomaru as the first team member. So all that is left is to choose the next. So Kimimaro, welcome to the team."

"You're not going to test my strength?" asked Kimimaro.

"No, I've seen you train, and I knew you were the strongest of the five, I just wanted to gage the others."

"Ikazuchi there is still the matter of the third member." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes, it is about time to wake her up. Orochimaru, Kidomaru, Kimimaro come here." They walked over to him. "Hold onto me, you wouldn't want to get lost in the rift." They touched his shoulder, he made several hand seals and they were surrounded by a yellow aura. "Next stop Hidden Cloud." And they all vanished in a flash.

**Wave Country**

Haku and Sakura were standing on the half completed bridge, the bridge had been transformed into the drawbridge of what could only be called a castle made of ice. Haku and Sakura walked up to the gate stepping over the knocked out henchmen, they were careful not to hurt them too much. They stood in front of the gate.

"Well this is it." Said Sakura

"No turning back after this. You sure you want to do this?" asked Haku

"I have to save my friends; I'm not backing down, not again."

"And I must save Zabuza, oh and Sakura."

"Yes?" She was shocked when she felt Haku's lips on hers; it wasn't anything special just a quick peck on the lips, but it still sent a jolt through her. Haku pulled back and quickly put on his mask to hide a massive blush. Sakura was speechless, Inner Sakura was not.

"That bastard, he stole my first kiss, which was supposed to go to Sasuke!" roared Inner Sakura.

"You kissed me." Said Sakura still a bit stunned. Haku laughed nervously.

"Sorry, but I thought I should at least kiss one girl before I die."

"Oh, I thought you liked me or something." Haku lifted his mask his cheeks still tinted pink.

"I never said I didn't." he smiled sheepishly before replacing his mask. "Well let's go." He said seriously. He turned and started pulling on the gate. "A little help." Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts and went to help pull the gate open. When it finally opened they walked through the hall, all the while Sakura kept glancing at Haku out of the corner of her eye.

_Was he serious when he said he liked me, I mean we've only known each other a day, and besides Sasuke is the only one for me. But Haku's even stronger than Sasuke and he doesn't treat me as useless, I wouldn't have to get stronger to impress him, he would like me for me. Ahh but it doesn't matter, once this mission is over I'll never see him again. _They kept walking until they passed though a threshold.

"Oh my God." Sakura stared wide eyed at the sight before her. Upon the dais nearly a hundred feet high sat a reclining Mizu, Sasuke was fanning her with a fan, Naruto was feeding her grapes, and Kakashi was massaging her feet. All of them wore only a knee length skirt of sorts, even Kakashi was without his mask, but his forehead protector still covered his Sharingan.

"Oh Kakashi, where did you get such wonderful hands, and you Sasuke, fan faster." Said Mizu.

"Yes Lady Mizu." Said Sasuke

"Looks like she's doing pretty well for herself eh Sakura." Said Haku sarcastically, he looked to see Sakura looking up at the dais with a blush on her face.

"Sasuke without a shirt." She said dreamily.

"We're about to face a demon and she's ogling boys." He sighed. "Lucky bastard." He muttered under his breath. "Sakura snap out of it." He poked her and she started to scream but he silenced her with a kiss. He pulled back. "What are you doing, she hasn't noticed us yet, you almost alerted her, now come on." He grabbed her hand and managed to sneak behind the dais. "Okay now, what do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure, but the way you keep kissing me, I think you just want to do me." She whispered harshly.

"Sorry but I had to shut you up."

"Then just use your hand."

"And not have any fun, besides a kiss works better, it shut you right up."

"Just quit flirting with me and come up with a plan."

"I'm trying to, we just can't climb up there, and she's an assassin, she'll sense us a mile away, I'm surprised…"

"That I have not noticed you yet." Said Mizu, they looked in front of them to see Mizu and her plaything there.

"Lady Mizu, do you want us to take care of them." Asked Kakashi.

"No, I would not want to hurt my little playthings, so just wait on the dais, it will shield you."

"Yes my Lady." And they all jumped on the dais.

"Now what to do with you two, both of you girls are very brave, I guess you are very devoted to your boyfriends."

"That is it! I'm sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm a girl. I AM A BOY YOU UGLY HAG!" Suddenly Mizu let out a massive amount of killing intent.

"What did you call me; I am the greatest beauty ever to walk this land."

"Please, if you were a beauty you wouldn't need to take control of men would you granny." Said Sakura.

"That is it!" Mizu began making hand seals. **_"Suiton: Baksui Shoha!" (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave) _**a great wall of water appeared from nowhere. Sakura and Haku were washed away, after what seemed like forever Sakura finally broke the surface and climbed on top of the water.

"What was that?" she stood up shakily. "Haku are you okay? Haku?"

"Looking for this." She looked upon the dais (A/N is now only about 10 feet above the water) to see Mizu holding Haku in a sphere of water.

"Why did you only catch him?"

"Well he said he was a boy, and also I realized who he was; since he was immune to my song I realized he is one of my clan. I may be as you say a heartless bitch, but I will not hurt my clan, especially since he is the last." She made a hand seal and another Mizu formed. The water Mizu stuck her hand in the sphere; the real Mizu then walked off the dais and landed on top of the water. "Now what to do with you?"

"You won't do anything with me, give me back Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? Are you sure? I am pretty sure I saw you and Haku kissing twice. But I can understand why he would rather be with me; I mean you have the figure of a ten year old." And she laughed haughtily. Sakura was fuming, she could take a lot, but nobody insulted her physique, nobody. She bit her thumb and summoned her staff.

"That is it!" she began spinning her staff. **_"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" (Cutting Whirlwind Technique) _**a great gust of wind flew at Mizu, and since she was so busy laughing she only just managed to put up a barrier of water, but she was still blown back. Her kimono frayed slightly, her face had small cuts. Mizu reached into her pocket and pulled out what could only be described as a compact, she opened it and looked to see the cuts on her face just as they healed. She closed the compact so hard she crushed it. A wave of killing intent greater than before washed over Sakura.

"You little bitch; no one harms my face and lives!" a massive aura of blue chakra that flowed like water surrounded her.

"Why should you care, you'll heal anyway. Besides anything would be an improvement."

"Shut up, I know I heal, but it is still the principle of it. You little girl have no chance to survive, I am no fool, I know you have been trained by Tatsumaki, but no amount of training can help you against my chakra infused form." The chakra around her flared, her skin took on a light blue tint, scales were evident on her skin, claws and webbing formed on her hands and feet, fin like protrusions stuck from her forearms, fangs formed in her mouth and gills opened on her neck, finally just above her mouth two whisker like protrusions stuck out. "Now what do you think little girl?"

"Wow, I thought you were ugly before." Said Sakura with a smirk. The aura around Mizu surged again.

"Enough, I know that staff will protect you, but it won't be enough." She made a very long set of seals. **_"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu! (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique) _**a great blast of water shot at Sakura, the staff unleashed an aura of wind in vain as the water crashed through and Sakura disappeared beneath the waves.

**Hidden Cloud**

In an ancient underground chamber a lone beetle was crawling. Suddenly it shot out a bolt of lightning and Ikazuchi and company landed in a cloud of dust. They all coughed.

"Is there enough dust here Ikazuchi-sensei?" asked Kidomaru

"I haven't been here in five hundred years, what did you expect?"

"How did we even get here?" asked Orochimaru

"I can teleport by using my beetles, I left some here before I was sealed, anywhere one of my beetles lie I can get there in an instant." Orochimaru looked amazed.

"That is the very same technique the fourth Hokage used, **_Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique), _**he could teleport instantly by using a special seal."

"I guess it is similar, but it comes naturally to me, okay let get some light in here." Ikazuchi shot some lightning from his finger tips and lit torches. "This was my secret lair that I had under my house, I guess I hid it well for it to still be here." He said as they walked through the under ground chamber. They reached a wall, Ikazuchi blew the dust away. He placed his hand on the wall and with an influx of chakra it moved aside. Behind it was a coffin standing straight up, the glowing seal for Cloud on it. "Here she is."

"Who?" asked Kimimaro.

"Your teammate, my apprentice."

"I never knew you had an apprentice." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes I did, when he betrayed us I sealed her in here, this is the same seal that is on his coffin, I sealed her to keep her safe, it will only break when I break it or if my seal shattered, I wanted at least some of my knowledge to not be lost."

"That almost sounds like compassion Ikazuchi, I didn't know you were capable of that."

"Silence, I had my reason's for taking her in, reasons that as of now you need not know." He turned toward the coffin and placed his hand on the seal, it shimmered and shattered. He pulled open the lid. "Hey it's time to wake up." They heard sleepy muttering from inside the coffin. "Damn teenagers." Muttered Ikazuchi. "I said wake up!"

"Alright I'm up geez, do you have to be so loud Ikazuchi-sensei." Called a girls voice. Ikazuchi backed away from the coffin and a girl about sixteen years old came out. They gasped at her appearance, even Orochimaru was taken aback. Her skin was a light green and scaly, she had claws on her hands and feet and wore no sandals. Her shirt was sleeveless and was a dark forest green as were her pants, her hair stopped just below her shoulders and its color matched her clothing. But her most striking feature was the long whip like tail sticking out of her. Finally her eyes which were dark forest green as well seemed to look like the only part of her body that was human as they were normal. A forehead protector on her upper arm with a tree symbol on it. "Who the hell are these guys?" they saw that she had fangs and a long skinny forked tongue.

"These are your new teammates, introduce yourself." She sighed

"I am **_Hayashi no Eki." (Eki of the Woods.) _**

* * *

Well that finishes this chapter, who is Eki, why did Ikazuchi have an interest in her, why is her appearance so strange, and what happened to Sakura? All will be answered next time.

A/N: This is a big one, I've decided to at least do a Sakura/ Haku/ Sasuke triangle. Because I'm up to episode 142 in Naruto, and after the Sasuke retrieval arc, my opinion of him changed, I always thought Sasuke went semi unwillingly, but he's a total bastard. Also the Sound 5 will play bigger parts, because the deaths of Sakon, Ukon and Tayuya were so cheap, especially Tayuya's, talk about overkill. Also I ask this again, should I have team Ikazuchi and Zaku/ Dosu/ Kin team too.

Time for another random poll: What do you think is the theme song for each Oc? Here's my opinion.

Hinote: In the End-Linkin Park

Mizu: Girl Just Want to Have Fun- ?

Yochi: Headstrong- Trapt (Will make sense later)

Tatsumaki- Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day

Zetsumei- One Winged Angel

Eki- Crawling-Linkin Park (Will make sense later)

Ikazuchi- ?

Kaosu- ?


	9. The Water Calms

**I do not own Naruto **

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 8 The Water Calms

Mizu stood confidently over the calming water that Sakura had just slipped under.

"Well that should take care of that annoying little girl." Said Mizu haughtily

"SAKURA!" yelled Haku, the clone that was holding him in his water prison turned to face him.

"Why should you care? I am a much better looking girl."

"I don't care about that, Sakura is more beautiful than you could ever hope to be, I'll never be your slave."

"You do not have much of a choice. Besides I need you if we are to rebuild the clan." Shouted the real Mizu.

"That's sick, I'm like fifteen."

"In my day and age that was more than old enough to marry and father children. Also that insufferable ugly girl has probably already drowned. She began to laugh.

"**_Futon: Renkudan!" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) _**a large swirling mass of air struck Mizu and slammed her into the wall. Mizu staggered to her feet, the massive wounds on her body healing, and her kimono in tatters. (A/N Most of the Six where special clothing that repairs itself but she is vain so she wears designer clothing that does not have this trait.) She looked to see her attacker, she was surprised to see Sakura, she what looked like white feather tattoos on her face and hands, and the chakra she gave off was greater than Kakashi.

"How? How could you survive, and do you have any idea how much this kimono cost?" Sakura just gave a cold glare.

"One, I doubt you bought that and two these marks on my skin should be enough, are you that vain you don't know the powers of your own allies, these marks are a gift from Tatsumaki."

"You mean she gave you…"

"The Blessed Seal of Tori." (A/N I couldn't find the Japanese word for blessed, but I figured if there is a Cursed Seal why not a Blessed Seal.)

"Yes she gave me her seal, it only activates when it is needed, right now in level one my chakra has nearly quintupled." (5 times)

"I do not care what you have you are no match for a member of the Six." She made several hand seals. **_"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique) _**a large dragon shaped wave of water shot at Sakura.

"**_Kaze Kaiten!" (Wind Whirl) _**Sakura spun around and was surrounded by an aura of wind that sent Mizu's attack back at her slamming once again into the wall. Mizu got to her feet incensed.

"You little tart." Her demonic chakra flared, she charged at Sakura. "Die!" she raised a claw ready to slash, Sakura spun gracefully out of the way and she used her staff to trip Mizu, and with her free hand gathered wind.

"**_Kaze no Yaiba!" (Blade of Wind) _**and she thrust the blade through Mizu's stomach and with one swift movement jumped above Mizu. **_"Renkudan!" _**and the blast sent Mizu deep underwater where she disappeared into the depths. Sakura landed back on the water panting. "I think it's over." She sighed and looked over to see Haku still in the water prison. "If that clone is still there, then Mizu must still…" she saw the water around her rippling and a shadow looming beneath. She jumped out of the way just as a large jaw broke the surface. Sakura looked to see a great serpent, with shimmering navy blue scales; it had large whiskers and a sailed fin going down its back.

"Now look at what you have made me do, you made me shed my beautiful form to become this disgraceful beast; but now you shall face the full wrath of Unagi the River Serpent." Mizu inhaled deeply and breathed out a thick mist from her nostrils. Blinding Sakura in a thick fog, she could only just see the outline of Mizu.

"Your mist is good but I can still see you." she sent a blast at the shadow; it blew the mist away revealing nothing. "What?" she looked and saw shadows all around, she blew all of the mist away and was surprised to see several Mizus around her. **_"Mizu Bunshin!" (Water Replication) _**said Sakura surprised.

"Close girl, this is **_Mizukage Bunshin (Water Shadow Replication) _**a much stronger technique, now die!" all of the clones charged Sakura. Sakura smirked and used another Kaiten to turn all the clones back to water. Suddenly the real Mizu burst from underwater, she jumped into the air and flipped around to block the serpent's great jaws with her staff. But it was no use and Mizu's jaws clamped around Sakura, she screamed in pain. "It is useless girl, nothing has ever escaped my jaws." But just then Sakura exploded in a violent blast of wind. Mizu was slammed into the wall, her lower hanging loosely, with a large crack of bones her jaw snapped into place. "Damn, I should have known Tatsu would teach you **_Kaze Bunshin. (Wind Replication) _**Now where are you?"

"Right above you." Mizu looked to see Sakura sticking to the ceiling. Her staff became charged wind. She jumped down and hit Mizu in the head, Mizu flew back and her head slammed into the wall, Sakura saw the faint glowing symbol of Mist appeared on Mizu's chest. "The seal has appeared Mizu, wow you're a lot weaker than I thought." Mizu turned and stared back at Sakura.

"You have not won yet." Mizu's tail shot out of the water and wrapped around the up the unsuspecting Sakura. Mizu threw her into the wall her staff falling out of her hands. She slid down the wall and fell into the water. She swam up and staggered back onto the surface. "You have reached your limit girl, you could never hope to compete with, I may be the flake of the Six, but I am still a demon so you were doomed from the start." Sakura got on her knees.

"No I can't lose, Haku, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, and even Naruto, they're all counting on me."

"I will tell you what, why not just give up and I will let you be part of my kingdom, I will even let you have Sasuke to be your own little plaything, what do you say, a seat of power in court and a nice handsome boy to keep your bed warm at night."

"No! Why would I ever yield to you? What's the point of having Sasuke if he's only with me because you told him to?" The seal marks on her body began to glow and spread over her turning her skin pale, her eyes glowed solid white making them resemble the Byakugan, her hair turned snow white and burst from its tie as it grew to shoulder length. But Sakura was so angry she didn't even notice the change in her appearance or the spike in her chakra. "I'll never let you win, and I'll never join you you old ugly hag!" Mizu gave a laugh.

"Then die." The great serpent inhaled deeply. **_"Suiton: Jouki Taihou!" (Water Release: Steam Cannon) _**a great blast of boiling hot water shot at Sakura she braced herself for the blast, but all she felt was the heat and a strange sensation from her back. "What the hell is this?" she heard Mizu snarl. She opened her eyes and looked to see a wall of snow white feathers in front of her.

"What? Where did those feathers come from?" She got to her feet and noticed the feathers shifted with her. She reached out to touch the feathers and gasped when she saw how pale her hand was. "What happened to my skin?" she looked at her other hand and saw it was the same, she felt something brush her back, she felt her hair and found that it had grown longer and was shocked again by the color it now was. "What's happening to me?" she took a deep breath. "Okay Sakura calm down, this is no time panic." She calmed herself down and the she saw the wall of feathers parted and she felt them shift and move to her side and it finally dawned on her, she had wings.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Mizu.

"I'm not really sure, but I think I reached level two." She extended her hand and her staff came to her hand, but when it came into contact with her new power it transformed to a spear. "Now let's finish this." She flapped her wings and rose into the air shakily. "I could get used to this." And a wave of pure white chakra shot from her. Mizu unnoticeably stiffened.

_Her chakra, it is about half of Tatsumaki's in her chakra infused form, no human should be able to generate this chakra, is this the power of the Blessed Seal? But it does not matter, this boost is temporary, I will simply wear her down. _Thought Mizu

"You really think a costume change will help you girl, I am Mizu, the Lily Viper of Hidden Mist, the greatest assassin ever, and I am Unagi the River Serpent, the Leviathan beneath the Waves; nothing you do will change your fate. The power you give off now is only about half of that of Tatsumaki in her chakra infused state, while powerful for a human it is no match for my full demonic power." Mizu's chakra flared. "It is impossible for you alone to defeat me."

"That is why I won't be alone, because of the Blessed Seal I now have enough chakra to bring forth another gift from Tatsumaki-sensei." She bit her thumb. **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _**there was a great cloud of smoke when it cleared Sakura was standing on the head of a giant crane with white feathers a pink crest and green eyes. "Meet Sora of the Gale, eldest daughter of Tori of the Winds and second only to her mother."

"Mizu it has been a long time, you have been my mother's ally in the past but now you are the enemy of her apprentice, and so I must defend my subordinate." Said Sora

"Why should I care, Tatsumaki was always a sniveling little brat, she had no heart, always depressed about her sad past, so what if her parents sold her to be a harem girl and she had to fulfill the needs of her master, just get on with your life and forget, she acts like she is the only one who had a hard life. My mother died in childbirth when I was born, and my father hated me for it, I never even knew what love was, that is why I am seductress, a man's touch was the only love I ever felt. But I am not sad about it. I have had enough of you." She reared up, a crackling of bones were heard as her jaw unhinged and her fangs elongated dripping with poison. "Die!" she hissed and lunged forward.

"Sora can you handle Mizu while I take of something?" said Sakura

"I can try." Sora flew forward and clashed with Mizu, her talons and beak lashing out. Sakura flew off of Sora and toward the dais where Haku was still trapped by Mizu.

"**_Kaze no Yari!" (Spear of Wind) _**her spear became charged and she aimed at the clone Mizu, Sasuke and Naruto jumped in her path. She gasped as she couldn't stop in time. But to her surprise Kakashi pushed them out of the way and Sakura destroyed the Mizu clone, Haku burst out coughing.

"It's about time, I was about to bust him out myself." Said Kakashi, in a poof of smoke Kakashi was back in his normal jonin attire, complete with mask. Sakura just had a confused look on her face.

"But you were?"

"Taken, no that was a replication that was bitten; I switched out later and used a Genjutsu to mimic the mark."

"But then why didn't you do something sooner."

"Well?" his visible eye crinkled.

"Pervert." Whispered Sakura.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this touching reunion I believe your bird is in trouble." Said Haku. Sakura looked to see Sora wrapped up by Mizu, her fangs bared for the kill, she also saw her seal was glowing slightly brighter.

"Sora!"

"I'm on it." Haku made hand seals. **_"Sensatsu Suisho!" (A Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) _**a mass of needles shot out of the water and at Mizu, all of them hit a weak point. Mizu screamed in pain, and the seal glowed brighter. Sakura flew onto Sora.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright but I got a dose of poison, do you think you can go on by yourself, I can stay if I have too." Said Sora

"No you can leave." and Tori disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura hovered in midair.

"You will all pay for this pain, mission be dammed, you all shall die." Roared Mizu, she raced toward Haku, but she was so blinded by rage that she failed to here what sounded like a flock of birds.

"**_Raikiri!" (Lightning Edge) _**Right as Mizu was about to hit Haku Kakashi slammed his attack through her neck, she gave gurgling scream and melted into water, the water then changed back into a human Mizu, the seal glowing plainly on her chest.

"No! I can not be beaten, not like this." Sakura appeared in front of her.

"It's over Mizu, now fall before an original technique, it combines my wind power with a technique I saw Hinote-sensei use." Wind swirled in her hand and compressed into a sphere. **_"Kaze no Rasengan!" (Spiraling Sphere of Wind) _**Sakura slammed the sphere into Mizu's stomach, she flew back onto the dais, Naruto and Sasuke ran to aid her but were held back by Kakashi and Haku, Sakura landed in front of Mizu, who had struggled to her knees. Sakura made hand seals and it glowed with chakra and she held it in front of Mizu's seal but then did nothing.

"Sakura, if you would rather I do it." Said Kakashi.

"No, I have to do this, how can I be a ninja if I can't." she sighed "I am sorry, but I have to do this."

"You are finally showing some heart girl, I am truly sorry for doing this, but it is all I have ever known; Tatsu has trained you well." Sakura's hand was shaking.

"I can't."

"Do it!"

"But."

"If you will not then I will make you." Mizu got to her feet and lunged forward, Sakura gasped surprised. The chakra on her hand involuntarily flared and Mizu screamed in pain as her seal shattered and she fell to the ground. Sakura looked on in disbelief at what she had done. Her wings retracted and the seal receded and she took on her normal appearance.

"Why? You could have ran, joined us, you didn't have to shatter your own seal." She said with tears in her eyes. Mizu got slowly to her feet.

"Because, I wanted it to end. All of us with the exception of Ikazuchi regrets ever having joined with that bastard, you have met all of us, do you think we deserve the name sinister? We do not, it was all under his orders we committed those atrocities."

"What have I done? You don't deserve this."

"It is okay, I have no regrets, it is my belief that everyone should do one good deed before death, but I shall do several to atone for my crimes." She made several hand seals and two scrolls appeared in front of her. "Haku take these, they contain every jutsu of our clan, the other is a summoning contract with water serpents like me." She grabbed her chest in pain.

"Lady Mizu." Said Naruto concerned.

"Oh right, release." And Naruto and Sasuke fell unconscious. "A word of warning, beware Ikazuchi, he is planning something, but you must look underneath the underneath, even when you think you have figured out his plan, there is even more hidden." She sighed. "You might as well leave, we do not die instantly when our seal shatters, we leak chakra until it is gone and we die, and it could take days."

"No I will stay with you till the end…until…the…end." Said Sakura as she fell unconscious.

"She must be exhausted."

"Haku take Sakura out of here." Said Kakashi. Haku nodded and picked up Sakura bridal style and disappeared. Kakashi picked up Naruto and Sasuke. "Mizu."

"Yes."

"I hope that in your next life you find the love you need."

"Thank you Kakashi." And Kakashi vanished as well. Mizu stepped onto the waters surface. "See you soon Hinote." And she released her chakra and sank beneath the surface.

**Outside the castle.**

Haku and Kakashi watched as the castle shifted and melted.

"It's odd, she was so cold and callous, but she was so sad at the end." Said Haku

"In death there are no masks, no lies, only truth. Mizu in the end was a person who was sadder than she let on, she went through life never knowing real love." He sighed. "Haku let's go." And they both vanished.

**Safe House**

Sakura's eyes flittered open.

"Hey, your finally awake." She heard Haku's voice. She sat up and saw Haku sitting next to her.

"Where am I?"

"Back at the safe house, Kakashi, Zabuza and Naruto are out helping to fix the bridge, I don't know where Sasuke is, he said something about training; he seemed upset that you had surpassed him."

"Sasuke, I did all that training so he would like me and now he hates me for it." She started to tear up.

"Hey it's okay, he'll get over it, even your sensei was shocked at how strong you got so quickly." She tried to get up but her body hurt all over. "Don't move, you're still not well."

"But I have to talk to Sasuke."

"Sit down, if he is that mad that you're stronger than him then forget him, besides even I don't know where he is, he left a few days ago to train and hasn't come back."

"A few days!"

"You've been out for almost a week."

"Wait Mizu, she said it could take days, how is she, is she still alive." Haku's face saddened.

"When we left her castle she collapsed it in on herself."

"No!" she began to sob. Haku wrapped her arms around her and she cried into his shoulder.

"Don't cry, you knew she was going to die, this way she didn't suffer for days."

"No you don't understand, she didn't deserve to die and I killed her."

"Sakura, was this your first kill." He felt her nod. "That one's always the hardest. Now please don't cry, when you cry it makes me want to cry."

"What?" she looked into his eyes.

"I just can't seem to see you sad, it makes my heart hurt." She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Sakura is it okay if I kiss you?" Sakura blushed but nodded. Haku leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips, both their eyes closed, and for the first time Sakura kissed back.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Sasuke was training in the forest, he was panting hard.

"Damn it, how could I ever beat Itachi if even she is stronger than me, how did she get so strong so fast." He threw a kunai at I makeshift dummy. "I mean I'm an Uchiha, I can't be outdone by someone like her."

"My don't we have an ego." He heard someone say.

"Who's there?" he pulled a kunai out his Sharingan activated. He heard a body hit the ground behind him, he turned and was shocked to see a very lizard looking girl.

"Hayashi no Eki at your service." She bowed. "You wish to be stronger don't you, my sensei can help you with that."

"And who would that be?"

"That would be me." And in a spark of lightning Ikazuchi appeared in front of him. Sasuke backed away.

"You! Wait you look different." Said Sasuke, noticing that Ikazuchi looked younger than his last encounter.

"Oh, I took a jutsu from Orochimaru and combined it with the knowledge I gained from _him_(A/N by him he means Zetsumei) to create a technique that can control time for short bursts, it took a lot of chakra but it was worth it. I'm back in my prime, my power has nearly doubled. But now what do you want?"

"Why should I listen to you, you almost killed me, I'm leaving." He turned around only to be face to face with a bramble of thorns. He jumped into the air but felt something wrap around his ankle. And he was pulled down, he saw the vine around his leg grow until he was wrapped up, the vine lifted him so he was face to face with them.

"Sorry, but my sensei isn't done with you yet." Said Eki, she clenched her fist and the vines grew tighter.

"I'm sorry but you must here me out, think boy, if Sakura could get that strong in only one month of training with Tatsumaki, imagine what I one of the strongest of the Six could teach you."

"I don't need help." Said Sasuke

"You're right, you don't have the resolve to be my apprentice, Itachi is a better choice, and he is stronger than you could ever hope to be. Let's go."

"Wait, what do you want me to do?" Ikazuchi smirked.

"I thought that might get you, first I want to see if you are even worthy."

"What do you mean?"

"Eki release him."

"Hai." Eki unclenched her fist and Sasuke was released.

"You see Sasuke, I want to know the extent of your combat abilities so you will spar with my apprentice."

"Fine I'll do it." Sighed Sasuke, he activated his Sharingan. "Let's get this over with monster girl."

"Ooh you really should not have said that."

"Monster, did you call me monster." She began to laugh manically. "I was going give you some leeway, but now." She jumped up onto the trunk of a pine tree; the tree suddenly stood perfectly still defying the wind. **_"Konoha Senbon!" (Leaf Needles) _**individual pine needles shot out of the tree, Sasuke immediately began deflecting the needles with kunai in both hands, even with the Sharingan slowing down time many needles got past and scratched his skin. "Be glad my sensei wants you alive and I'm only scratching you, or else I would drive every needle on this tree into you." the needles stopped and the tree returned to normal. She jumped down in front of him. "You're a waste of my time." The wind blew through the trees and Eki perked her head up and stuck out her tongue tasting the air. "Sensei someone is coming." Her tongue flicked again. "A jonin judging by the presence."

"It is that Sharingan poser Kakashi." He walked over to Sasuke, and with a charge of chakra healed his wounds.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sasuke, Ikazuchi's Mangekyo activated.

"Because my little Uchiha, this meeting never happened." His eyes flashed and Sasuke fell unconscious. "Eki come." The both jumped into the trees and began traveling away.

"Sensei, why do you need him, if his brother is stronger then take him."

"Sasuke is the easier target as of now, but Itachi will join me soon, as will the rest of the Akatsuki, I am very interested in them, especially this Akasuna no Sasori, his puppetry intrigues me, and there is also Deidara, his powers interest me as well."

"The Akatsuki, who are they?"

"A group of S-ranked nukenin who wish to control all Biju." Eki growled. "Relax Eki, even I can't control you completely, they don't stand a chance against you. But it doesn't matter, I will become the greatest ninja, ruler over the great shinobi villages, I will be **_Shishoukage." (Master Shadow)_**

**A week later**

After one week the bridge was finished and the mission was over. Team 7, Haku and Zabuza were at the outskirts of Wave Country.

"Well this is where we go separate ways." Said Kakashi

"Yeah, we have another mission so we have to go." Said Zabuza

"Hey where's Sakura and Haku?" asked Naruto.

"Over there." Naruto looked to see Sakura and Haku hugging.

"I'm going to miss you." said Sakura

"I know, I'll try to write as often as I can." Said Haku

"Haku it's time to go." Said Zabuza

"Okay." He leaned down and gave Sakura one last kiss. "Goodbye." He whispered and walked over to Zabuza.

"Goodbye." Whispered Sakura, and they went their separate ways.

**On the road **

Zabuza was walking next to a very depressed Haku. He sighed.

"Haku, go with her."

"But I can't just abandon you, you're my sensei, if I go with them I'll be labeled nukenin and have to deal with Mist oinin the rest of my life."

"Haku there's nothing more I can teach you, and even though I took you in and taught you the ninja arts, you were never officially named a ninja, you're free to go wherever you please."

"I don't know, I mean I like her but I think she still likes that Sasuke guy a little."

"Alright just don't do anything you'll regret." Haku just stared forward deep in thought.

**Leaf Village two weeks later.**

Sakura was depressed; even Ino couldn't cheer her up. She was now heading to the Hokage's office for a special mission request. She walked into the office just as Tsunade came out of the bathroom.

"This is getting ridiculous!" screamed Tsunade. Sakura smiled, Tsunade was only two months pregnant but she looked like seven, the baby would be coming soon. Tsunade sat in her chair. "Oh good you're here Sakura."

"Yes, have you and the baby been doing well?"

"Oh yes, I just had a check up the other day, and it's a boy."

"That's wonderful, have you thought of a name?"

"Yes, his name is Hino, for his father." Tsunade's eyes saddened. "But anyway for your mission, we have a genin who just joined our village and he needs someone to show him around and he specifically requested you."

"Why me?"

"Ask him yourself." She felt someone appear behind her. She turned around; standing there in a Leaf headband with a huge smile on his face was Haku.

"Hey." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise.

"Haku!"

"Yeah it's…" but was cutoff by Sakura giving him a bone crushing hug and the biggest kiss of his life, while Tsunade just smiled at the two of them.

* * *

Well that's this chapter, two down four to go. Sorry if the fight with Mizu wasn't that great, but she was never meant to be a major character as she dies so early, so Ikazuchi has great ambitions, and Haku is now a Leaf ninja, and Sasuke is pissed Sakura's stronger. Well this story has progressed nicely, like how the Six don't really live up to their title with the exception of Ikazuchi. A small bit of what Eki is was hinted at, if you want to know more about her you can read her bio in my profile. Well the baby should be coming soon then it's the chunin exams. What are Ikazuchi's plans for this momentous event, you'll just have to read and find out. 


	10. Eki's Secret Revealed

**I do not own Naruto or the song Just the Girl.**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 9 Eki's Secret Revealed

Tsunade just smiled at the still hugging and kissing Haku and Sakura, but when they started making out she couldn't let that go.

"Sakura if you show him around the village you could probably find a better place to figure out what Haku ate for breakfast." They broke apart blushing.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade will be going now." She grabbed Haku's hand and started to drag him out of the office but stopped. "He had pancakes." She smiled before leaving the office and Tsunade burst out laughing.

**In the Village**

Sakura had pretty much dragged Haku around the village until they reached a training ground where Team 10 was sitting.

"Hey Ino." Called Sakura, the blonde girl and chubby boy eating potato chips got up and walked over to them.

"Sakura, you're looking happier today." She looked at Haku. "Who's the new girl?" Haku sulked.

"Um Ino, this is Haku, the boy I told you about, he's a Leaf ninja now so he's staying here now." Ino gave a high pitched squeal.

"Oh Sakura, that's wonderful, you finally found yourself a boyfriend." She turned to face Haku. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, the chubby guy eating the chips is Akimichi Choji."

"Hey I'm not chubby, I just need to keep up my strength."

"Yeah right, and this is…" she stopped and looked back toward a boy staring at the clouds. "Hey Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU!" her face contorted in anger. "SHIKAMARU GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!" the boy got to his feet muttering something about a "troublesome woman".

"What do you want?" asked the boy as he yawned.

"I wanted to introduce you to Haku, the newest ninja in the Village." Shikamaru just stared blankly at Haku.

"Just what we need, another troublesome woman."

"I'm a boy, is it too "troublesome" for you to notice?" said Haku angry. Shikamaru just shrugged and started to walk away. "Hey, don't you just walk away from me." Haku pulled two senbon from his sleeve.

"Wait Haku don't kill him." screamed Sakura

"I'm not, I'm just going to hurt him." Haku started to throw but froze. "I can't move." Shikamaru turned around his hands in a seal

"**_Kage Mane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique) _**success." Said Shikamaru. Haku looked down and saw their shadows were connected. "Now let's see how you like this." He moved his hand to his neck, Haku did the same the only difference is Haku had a sharp pointy object in his hand.

"I give up." Shikamaru released Haku's shadow and Haku put the senbon away. "Sorry about that, I just get tired of people thinking I'm a girl." Shikamaru shrugged

"It would have too troublesome to fight you anyway." And he walked away and sat back staring at the clouds.

"Well that was interesting, well see you Ino we have to be going we have other teams to see." Said Sakura as she dragged Haku away to another training field. Haku saw a boy relaxing with a puppy and another boy observing bugs on a tree. "Kiba, Shino hey." They walked over to them.

"Hey Sakura." Said Kiba. "Who he?" he asked pointing at Haku

"I'm a guy you…wait you didn't call me a girl."

"Well your scent is male, unless I'm wrong, what do you think Akamaru?"

"Arf!" barked the dog.

"See you're a boy."

"Finally." Sighed Haku. "People always think I'm a girl. By the way I'm Haku."

"Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru."

"Arf!"

"And that guy over there is Aburame Shino, but don't expect him to give you a warm welcome."

"Well it was nice seeing you Kiba, do you know where Hinata is." Said Sakura

"Naruto showed up and they went into the woods awhile ago." Said Shino suddenly appearing next to them. Haku jumped.

"Don't do that." said Haku

"Sorry, force of…" Shino suddenly turned and Kikai bugs shot from his sleeves and into the woods, they came back a moment later carrying the bodies of three beetles. "It's more of those beetles, that makes ten today, Ikazuchi has been sending more and more of them, my family has been working round the clock to keep these things away but they just keep coming, he's up to something. Excuse me, but Lady Hokage wants us to bring these to her." And he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well that was interesting." Said Sakura. "Where did you say Hinata was again?"

"She and Naruto went into the woods for "private" training." Said Kiba with a raised eyebrow.

"And she used to be such an innocent girl." Sighed Sakura. "Well we have to go now, see you Kiba, Akamaru." Before she dragged Haku away again. (A/N Don't get any ideas about Hinata and Naruto, at most their just making out.)

**Hokage tower**

Shino poofed into the office.

"Lady Hokage." Said Shino as the smoke dissipated. Tsunade jumped.

"Use the door next time." Yelled Tsunade. "You scared the hell out of me, and that's not good in my condition."

"I'm sorry Lady Hokage, but I have three more beetles." He held them out.

"This is not good, including the ten you've brought in that makes nearly a hundred today." She grabbed her stomach protectively. "I fear for my child's safety. Shino, have your clan work double time to find all the beetles you can."

"Yes Lady Hokage." And Shino poofed away.

**Hidden Sound.**

Ikazuchi was sitting on a log watching his team train. Eki needed practically no training, and Kimimaro was good as well, and Kidomaru had only a little more to learn.

"**_Tsubaki no Mai." (Dance of the Camellia.) _**Kimimaro lunged his bone sword at Eki who skillfully dodged critical hits but still had scratches on her skin.

"Ha, not bad Bone Boy, you're actually hitting me now." She grabbed the skin on her arm and peeled a section of it off taking the cut with it. Kimimaro briefly saw normal human skin before the scales grew over it. "Now!" she pulled more sections of skin off, Kimimaro found he was strangely distracted by this. Unfortunately Eki noticed Kimimaro's wandering eye. "Like looking at my skin; then have a closer look." Eki threw her hands back, a piece of skin between each finger, the skin became infused with chakra. **_"Sukin Shuriken!"(Skin Shuriken) _**she threw the skin at him and he blocked them with his bone sword, but when he hit them they burst into individual scales and rained down on him cutting him.

"Interesting jutsu." Complimented Kimimaro, as his cuts healed. (A/N I think Kimimaro can heal small cuts, I mean his bones do burst out of his skin.)

"You haven't seen anything yet." And she took a fighting stance, her tail twitching.

**

* * *

**

**She's cold and she's cruel**

**But she knows what she's doin'**

**She pushed me in the pool**

**At our last school reunion**

**She laughs at my dreams**

**But I dream about her laughter**

**Strange as it seems**

**She's the one I'm after**

* * *

"Eki, show him the technique you learned while we took that trip to Sand last week." Said Ikazuchi. Kimimaro grew nervous slightly, like many lizards Eki was a mimic, she couldn't copy like Ikazuchi, but she could come close. And with her control over plants she had even mimicked **_Sawarbi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern) _**with real ferns. Eki raised her hand toward Kimimaro.

"Hai Ikazuchi-sensei." Small lumps appeared on Eki's arms and fell to the ground, Kimimaro recognized that she was creating seeds. He knew a plant attack was coming. He activated his seal, it spread part way on his chest.

"**_Mori Kyuu!" (Forest Coffin) _**thick roots burst from under ground and wrapped around him. The pressure was incredible; his bones could barely stand it.

"When…did you…learn this?" he gasped. She gave him a smirk that flashed her fangs.

"Ikazuchi-sensei took me to Sand last to week, he wanted to check out the genin team from there, so I watched him fight and went from there to mimic his abilities, and I can't wait for the chunin exams; he's ruthless he'll be a great opponent. He can control sand like I control plants. But now." The roots constricted tighter. **_"Mori Soso!" (Forest Funeral) _**the roots constricted tightly and had it been anyone other than Kimimaro they would have died instantly. There was a burst of chakra and Kimimaro broke free of the roots and emerged in level two.

"I compliment you on making me go to level two."

"I didn't think you liked me that much, you changed your appearance to look more like a lizard."

"I don't have a choice in what my cursed form looks like, unlike you who has a choice, I know you have a human form but yet you stay in that lizard form."

"If you want to see my human form so badly, I'll show it to you as long as you can beat me." Before giving him another fang flashing smirk.

**

* * *

**

**Cause she's bittersweet **

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for me**

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**She's the just the girl I'm lookin' for**

* * *

They charged towards each other, Kimimaro pulled his spine out to make a long staff. Eki made a long vine grow from her arm.

"**_Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru!" (Dance of the Clematis: Vine) _**they both shouted and ensnared each other. Kimimaro grew a massive bone drill on his other hand. Eki made a giant rose thorn.

"_**Tessenka no Mai: Hana!" (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)**_

"**_Bara no Mai: Toge!" (Dance of the Rose: Thorn) _**their attacks clashed and shattered. They flew back, and Kimimaro changed back to a human form. "I guess it's a tie, so here's a peek." She grabbed the skin just below her elbow and pulled it off. Showing normal skin on her arm, it was a slightly tan color. Kimimaro noticed she still had the claws. He was about to say something, but she cut him off. "If you're wondering about the claws I can't change them, they mark me for what I am." And the scales grew back.

"What are you?"

"Never ask me that again." She said angrily before stomping away back to Ikazuchi.

**

* * *

**

**She can't keep a secret**

**For more than an hour**

**She runs on 100 proof attitude power**

**And the more she ignores me**

**The more I adore her**

**What can I do?**

**I'd do anything for her**

* * *

Kimimaro just stared after her, he had never been one to actively pursue a girl, and he decided long ago he would never go by looks, most of the "kunoichis" in the village were weak who spent all there time just brushing their hair and trying to ask him out. He knew if he would ever even consider a girl he wanted someone who could take care of herself. To most Eki was some weird monster girl, but he could tell by her face that underneath the scales she could prove to be an exotic beauty.

"Hey Bone Boy, Ikazuchi-sensei wants to talk with us, so get over here." Called Eki. He started to walk over to them. That was another thing that intrigued him, her emotions towards him were a mystery; sometimes she would yell at him, other times she was a friendly rival. Then there were other things that confused him. Ikazuchi had explained her bloodline limit and that the drawback to her lizard form was the animal characteristics she took on, she was very vulnerable to cold although she would never admit it. It made her sluggish, so sometimes when they would be on missions they would sleep outside at night she would start out sleeping in a tree, but when he would wake up he would find her curled up asleep next to him. She would always say it was for warmth, but she often slept furthest away meaning she passed over the others to reach him. That he could shrug off as coincidence.

"Yes Ikazuchi-sensei." But there was another incident that made her hard to understand happened about a week and a half ago. Eki like all girls around his age had to deal with their monthly visitor. But once again the animal traits came back to haunt her, as Ikazuchi said she was in heat. Those were the longest two days of his life; Eki had become what everyone had called "clingy" towards him, she practically hung off his arm the entire time, and was reduced to giggling schoolgirl every time he spoke to her, she had even tried to kiss him but he wouldn't let her, at least when she wasn't herself. The worst part was that Ikazuchi said this had been a light episode, he said one time she had practically forced herself on a guy but had interfered before she could do anything. Thankfully Ikazuchi saw how this could interfere with training so he had developed a pill that would make it so she would only have episodes every six months, she just happened to be woken up at the wrong time. (A/N To all the girls who read this and take offense, I'm sorry, I just thought it made for a funny fluffy incident.)

"Good Kimimaro, I have a gift for you and Kidomaru."

"What kind of gift?" asked Kidomaru

"Both of me show me your Juin." They both exposed their seals. "This will hurt, but it's worth it." Ikazuchi infused his hands with chakra and extended claws, he stuck a claw in their seals, they immediately began to glow and they cringed in pain. After a moment the seals stopped glowing.

"What did you do?" asked Kimimaro

"I removed all side effects of the seal. Try it." The both spread their seals slightly.

"There's no pain."

"Exactly, you all know if you use the seal too often you'll end up a mindless shell, and lose your life. I researched Orochimaru's note on the seal and figured out a way to change it. You'll have the seals even should the one who gave them to you dies."

"Are you saying that technically Orochimaru no longer controls us." Asked Kidomaru

"Yes, now one other order of business, you and the other sound gennin team have a mission, B-ranked, assassination, a man traveling on the road is disguised as a peddler, he is a spy for Hidden Rock, we will wait for the other team to arrive, and then set out. Any questions.

"Yeah, why do I need to go with Bone Boy and Six Arms; I can handle myself, and I especially don't need that pitiful excuse of snake's team following me around." Griped Eki

"Orochimaru wants you to work with the other team since you'll be working together in the chunin exams. Anything else?"

"Yes." She turned towards her teammates. "You better not hold me back." She said forcefully.

**

* * *

**

**Cause she's bittersweet**

**She knocks me off of my feet**

**And I can't help myself**

**I don't want anyone else**

**She's a mystery**

**She's too much for **

**But I keep comin' back for more**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

* * *

The other three genin arrived.

"There you are, introduce yourselves." Said Ikazuchi

"Kinuta Dosu." Said a boy wrapped in bandages.

"Tsuchi Kin." Said a girl with long black hair.

"Abumi Zaku."

"Alright, the man is Jounin rank, I will be accompanying you to monitor the fight, the six of you should be enough." A buzzing was heard and a beetle landed on Ikazuchi's shoulder. "It's about time one of you made it back."

"What is it Ikazuchi-sensei?" asked Eki.

"I've been sending beetle after beetle to Leaf, but they kept getting killed one finally made it back." He held the beetle to his ear, his eye widened, and he got an angry look on his face. "Eki something troublesome has arisen, I won't be joining you. Can you handle this?" She nodded. "Good." And Ikazuchi disappeared.

"Alright, I'm in charge, and if you get in my way I'll kill you." she said before jumping into the trees, Kimimaro smirked before following suit.

**

* * *

**

**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**

**

* * *

****With Ikazuchi**

Ikazuchi raced through the trees towards Leaf.

"Damn, with no beetles in Leaf I have to travel by foot, but this is a most troublesome occurrence. If my beetles are correct then Hinote's unborn son already has an impressive demonic aura, nearly 1/6th of Hinote, and he'll only get stronger, I will have to remove this thorn before it buds. I guess he wouldn't mind an early birthday gift." He smirked evilly before racing off.

**Wave Country**

Yochi, Kaosu and Tatsumaki stood on the water where Mizu fell.

"Goodbye Mizu, you lived and died honorably." Said Kaosu

"What do we do now Kaosu." Asked Yochi. "Do we try to find a replacement for her as well?"

"No, Ikazuchi is right, the Six is no more, and I tire of Orochimaru, it is time to leave Sound."

"Where should we go?" asked Tatsumaki

"I have been thinking lately, it is time to make amends for the atrocities we committed under his orders. I am returning to Leaf to swear allegiance to the Lady Tsunade; I now know I was wrong about Hinote, and I never should have tried to invade Leaf. Will you come with me?"

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth." Said Yochi, a gust of wind blew.

"A foul wind blows toward Leaf." Said Tatsumaki.

"Then we must get to Leaf." Said Kaosu before the vanished

**Tsunade's room**

Tsunade was sound asleep in her room, when a shadowy figure appeared. Ikazuchi stepped closer.

"All to easy." He whispered. "Happy birthday bastard." His chain snaked out, but then something happened he did not anticipate.

"Byu, byu!" called something loudly, and he felt something bite his leg. "Ahh what the hell!" he screamed. Tsunade stirred

"Tonton what is it?" she opened her eyes wide as she saw Ikazuchi standing over her, despite being very pregnant, she moved with unnatural speed to protect her unborn child. "Ikazuchi! Why are you here?"

"Getting rid of a thorn before it can grow." He shot his chain straight at her stomach, but to his she caught it. She pulled the chain and drew Ikazuchi to her.

"Never touch my child." And she punched him out the window. She ran after him and carefully walked down to the ground, but she was already worn, most of her chakra went to her child, she leaned against the fire flower tree trying to regain her strength.

"Is this the limit to your strength? Pathetic." His chain shot forward.

"Hinote." Whispered Tsunade

**Naruto's room**

Naruto was sleeping when suddenly a voice called.

"Kit wake up now!" called Kyuubi. Naruto started up.

"What!"

"My brother is in danger, get to Hokage tower now! And take father's shurikens."

"But I…"

"NOW!" Luckily Naruto had fallen asleep in his clothes; he grabbed Hinote's shurikens and jumped out of the window, red chakra flaring.

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade was expecting the attack, but it didn't come. She looked to see holding the chain in front of her was Hinote. He looked back at her and smiled, and threw the chain back at Ikazuchi.

"What is this?" yelled the beetle.

"Hey! Leave Granny Tsunade alone." Ikazuchi looked to see Naruto standing next to him, the shurikens strapped to his back, the chakra around him was in one tailed form. Naruto looked and saw Hinote who just nodded and smiled and faded out of sight.

"You really think you can beat me boy?"

"I can, Hinote told me I would know when the time was right. And that time is now." Naruto raised his hand into a seal. "Fire Unseal." The chakra around him flared, his aura now had the full nine tails. The shuriken flew of his back floating freely around him.

"Impressive chakra boy, you almost rival Hinote, but you've only just received this power, you've no idea how to wield it." Ikazuchi's chakra flared, his skin took on a plated armored appearance, his wing grew and his second set of arms extended. He took his stance. The glowing Mangekyo appearing beneath him, all four arms became charged. "Swift Shocking Strikes 10,000 hits!" he flew at Naruto. He flew the chakra barrier. "10 hits, 100 hits, 1,000 hits, 2,500 hits, 5,000 hits, 7,500 hits, 9,999 hits!" chakra charged his hand. "With this last hit your seal will shatter. 10,000 hits" he aimed straight for Naruto's seal, Naruto backed away at the last moment, but the attack still grazed his stomach and he flew back knocked out. "Now die by my most powerful **_Ougi." (Death Move) _**Energy charged in all his hands. **_"Yon Chidori!" (4,000 Birds) _**he raced at Naruto.

"Protect all within you aurora, **_Kouken Kisei!" (Guardian's Oath)_** Ikazuchi's attack was blocked by a rainbow colored aura. He looked to see Kaosu holding his katana, Yochi was holding Naruto, and Tatsumaki was aiding Tsunade. "Ikazuchi, you would attack a woman with child, and then a youth who comes to aid her. You have gone too far."

"You can't beat me old man, not since I returned to my prime using the jutsu you denied."

"So you've learned his techniques, it does not matter. Youth may make one stronger, but youth is a weakness, it makes you reckless. I will prove to you that power is not ones age, but comes from ones heart." He sheathed his sword. And took a fighting stance. "Byakugan!" and his eyes activated.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Suddenly there was a buzzing sound and a beetle flew to him. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but apparently my apprentice is in trouble." And he vanished in a bolt of lightning.

**With Eki**

Eki and her team watched the man on the road.

"I'll go first, since I'm strongest I can react if he pulls something." She said, she jumped in front of the man and made a thorn. "Die!" and she rammed it through his heart. The man slumped down.

"Was that it." Asked Zaku

"Something's not right here, it was too easy." She looked at the man and saw he was melting. "Clay?" she also saw chakra strings on him. "A puppet? Clay and puppetry, where have I heard of that?"

"Katsu!" the clay puppet exploded, she blocked it with vines. She turned around and saw two men, one with red hair and the other with blonde, wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"You're coming with us girl." Said the blonde one.

"You want a fight bring it Akatsuki." Her eyes glowed and her pupils changed to slits, a dark green chakra surrounded her. But suddenly it vanished. "What happened to my chakra?" She turned around and saw a large blue man with a sword, and another man with the Sharingan.

"We've finally tracked you down **_Hachibi no Komodo Ryu." (Eight-Tailed Komodo Dragon) _**said the man with the Sharingan. He stepped closer.

"Uchiha Itachi." The man looked over to see Ikazuchi. "Stay away from my students." All of them tensed to fight. But Itachi held out his hand.

"No, he's mine."

* * *

Another chapter down, the fight between Ikazuchi and Itachi has been in my head forever. Eki's secret is revealed and what made Hinote appear. All will be answered next time. Also I figured out the theme for Ikazuchi, The Game by Drowning Pool. 


	11. Babies, Demons and Fluff

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 10 Babies, Demons, and Fluff

Kaosu's Byakugan receded as Ikazuchi disappeared. He relaxed and walked over to Yochi who was still holding Naruto.

"How is the boy?" he asked.

"He dodged Ikazuchi's final blow somewhat, the seal on Kyuubi was not shattered but has been weakened, I am not sure what this means." Kaosu looked at Naruto and lifted his shirt slightly, the seal was faded slightly.

"This is beyond my knowledge, only time will tell the full effect of this." He heard a scream of pain and looked over to see Tsunade reeling pain. "Tatsumaki what is wrong?"

"It is the stress of the moment, the child can't take it, and she has gone into labor." Said Tatsumaki.

"Lady Hokage." Shouted an ANBU as several ninjas appeared.

"It is the Six, protect the Hokage."

"Wait." Called Tsunade weakly. "They saved me."

"Yochi, give me the child, take the lady to a hospital." Said Kaosu as he took Naruto from Yochi, and Yochi helped Tsunade. Both he, Tatsumaki and the ANBU vanished; leaving Kaosu with Naruto. Kaosu briefly looked back toward the tree and saw Hinote with a worried look on his face. "Do not worry my friend, Tatsumaki will take care of her, and should something happen to her or the child I will personally make Ikazuchi answer for his crimes." He saw the look of thanks on his face before he faded out. Kaosu vanished shortly after.

**Hospital**

Kaosu and Naruto were sitting in a waiting room waiting to find out the condition of Tsunade and her baby.

"Kaosu will Granny Tsunade be alright?" asked Naruto

"You have nothing to worry about child, Tatsumaki's healing abilities are unrivaled, and Yochi is in there as well."

"Why is he in there?"

"The Lady needed a hand to squeeze, and Yochi is the only one strong enough to stand up to it." Kaosu gave a nervous laugh. He looked to see Naruto thinking.

"Is something troubling you?"

"Yeah, I thought I saw Hinote when I went to save Granny Tsunade, and she said Hinote had protected her."

"Naruto, what do you know about fox demons?"

"Surprisingly little." He gave a sheepish grin

"Fox demons are different than your average demon, they spirits of nature. When a fox demon dies its spirit remains bound to a spot they loved in life. I am only guessing, but did Hinote spend a lot of time by the tree."

"Yeah, we meditated under there a lot when we trained. And there were lots of times he and Granny Tsunade just sat beneath the tree, not doing anything but enjoying each others company." Kaosu just nodded.

"It is as I thought. Hinote's spirit is bound to the tree watching over Konoha."

"But if he is just a spirit how did he stop Ikazuchi."

"You must understand it was a freak occurrence, if Lady Tsunade did not bear Hinote's child he would have been powerless. Using the fire power of his son he created a **_Hokage Bunshin (Fire Shadow Replication) _**in his image. Normally he can not manifest in a physical form, but his spirit is always watching. Even when I brought you here I saw him looking concerned."

"But you said he couldn't manifest physically."

"My eyes can see spirits; my demonic aura combined with my Byakugan changed my vision."

"HINOTE! BY ALL THAT IS GOOD AND HOLY IF YOU WEREN'T DEAD I'D KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS!" Screamed Tsunade so loud that all of Konoha heard her. Suddenly they heard the sound of an infant crying and Tsunade's screaming subsided. Moments later Yochi came out, it was the first time Naruto had seen him with out his armor; he had exchanged it for robes that fitted him in an odd way. He was dark skinned and had very messy brown hair that was like a mane that stopped just below his shoulders. Kaosu stifled a laugh.

"What in gods name are you wearing?"

"I did not think a hospital was a good place to wear armor, but unfortunately they did not have spare clothes in my size. So I was resigned to these robes." Said Yochi

"I would imagine it would be hard to find clothes for someone nearly seven feet tall. But how is the Lady?"

"She broke my hand six times, she is very strong."

"How is Tatsumaki faring?"

"She is making sure that the child and Lady are alright." The door opened revealing a very tired Tatsumaki.

"I've helped my mother give birth to three siblings without modern technology or medic nins, but it was still easier than that." she said exasperated.

"How are they?" asked Naruto

"They're both fine, the baby is a little underweight, but other than that he's perfectly healthy."

"Can we see them?"

"I guess, but I should warn…" but she didn't finish as Naruto ran past her and into the room.

"AHHH MY EYES!" screamed Naruto

"…That she's nursing the baby." Finished Tatsumaki as she sighed. The all got up, Tatsumaki went in first. Tsunade had covered herself with a blanket but she could see she was still nursing the baby. She also saw Naruto passed out on the floor. "I tried to warn him."

"So he got an early lesson in anatomy, most boys his age would love to have seen what he saw." She gave a laugh. "He'll be finished soon send everyone in then."

"Okay." Tatsumaki stepped out. Moments later Naruto got up his hands covering his hands.

"Is it safe Granny Tsunade?"

"It's alright Naruto, he's done nursing." Naruto opened his eyes to see Tsunade holding a very small bundle in her arms. She looked very tired but at the same time relieved and refreshed. Naruto walked over to Tsunade's side. "Naruto meet your uncle/brother." (A/N Kyuubi's brother.) Tsunade readjusted the blanket and Naruto saw the sleeping infant. A small patch of blonde hair on his head. His ears were pointed and on top of his head instead of his side. (A/N Like Inuyasha)

"I thought he would have had red hair."

"He might one day, Hinote had blonde hair and blue eyes long ago, and it's an Uzumaki trait, his hair and eyes changed when he mastered the Secret Arts of Fire. But he does have some red hair. He's got the cutest little patch of red fur right above his little bum it will probably be a tail." She brought the infant to her face. "Don't you my little Hino? Do you have a cute little tail?" Naruto just stared on in amazement. There before him was Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, the strongest ninja in Konoha was reduced to baby talk. There was a knock at the door. Tatsumaki stuck her head in.

"Lady, do you think you could handle some visitors?" she asked.

"I guess a few will be okay."

"Well it's a little more than a few." She opened the door to reveal the rookie 9, team Gai, their senseis and Haku.

"Oh, that's a lot of people. I know you all want to see the baby but I am pretty tired. Since Naruto is already here, team seven can visit. Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura came in. Tsunade looked and saw Haku. "You can come too Haku." Haku stepped inside. Tatsumaki closed the door after she walked out. She faced the group.

"Well you heard her, shoo, shoo." She waved her hands. "No baby till tomorrow." There was a collective "aww man" and a distinctive "troublesome" from Shikamaru.

**The Next Day**

Tsunade walked over to the fire flower tree supported by Kaosu holding Hino carefully.

"Lady I know Tatsumaki's healing prowess has allowed you to recover but do you not think you should at least rest another day?"

"No, I want Hino to meet his father." Kaosu helped Tsunade sit beneath the tree. "Hinote I don't know if you can hear me, but there's someone I want you to meet." She pulled the blanket back to show Hino his eyes open they were the same as Tsunade's. "I just miss you so much." She closed her eyes and tears flowed. She felt warm hands wipe her tears away. Her eyes opened slowly and were greeted with red eyes she knew all too well. "Hinote!" Hinote just smiled and nodded. He looked down at the baby Hino and stroked his hair. He looked into Tsunade's eyes and brought his hand to cup Tsunade's cheek and he leaned in and kissed her lips. Tsunade just closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth. She felt him pull back and his hair brush her cheek as she was pulled into an embrace.

"I… Am with you… always." she heard him whisper in a very strained voice. And with that Hinote faded out of existence.

"Hinote wait." She stood up "Hinote come back."

"He can not. Those few moments have drained him."

"Hinote, why did he sound so strained?"

"Because he should not have been able to speak at all, to actually physically speak to you would take a tremendous amount of spirit energy. He must truly love you."

"He did, he does, and always will." Hino started fussing. "Looks like somebody's hungry." She looked over at Kaosu. "Um could you give me some privacy?"

"Yes Lady just a moment." Kaosu kneeled in front of Hinote's grave.

"Take of her for me." He heard Hinote whisper in his head.

"I will." He responded in the same manner. He stood up. "Lady." He bowed and vanished. Tsunade made sure she was alone in the clearing, and then started nursing her child.

**With Ikazuchi**

Itachi and Ikazuchi stared at each other for a long time.

"Uchiha Ikazuchi, the first Uchiha to ever have the Sharingan, and the first to obtain the Mangekyo and man of 10,000 jutsus. I am honored." Said Itachi

"Really I mean that much to you? I myself should be honored. When I rebelled I only wiped out half the clan, but you; you kill all but your brother, but I should thank you for that. I have big plans for him as I do for you and the rest of the Akatsuki. Soon I will wear the Rei ring on my right thumb."

"How dare you insult our leader, yeah." Shouted Deidara

"Deidara I told you to stay out of this. Ikazuchi is mine." Said Itachi. "While I take care of him you capture Hachibi."

"That's right we forgot about her, yeah." The three remaining Akatsuki turned toward Eki

"Hey Eki I know we're Ikazuchi's elite team and such, but I think now would be a good time to run." Said Kidomaru

"Definitely." Said Eki the six genins bolted. "Zaku, Dosu, Kin, you run ahead and get Orochimaru. Six Arms and Bone Boy, stay ahead of me. It's me their after and I'm the only one who has a shot against them." They fell into formation, Eki raising vines to impede their progress. Suddenly Eki was snared by something around her leg. She was pulled harshly up hanging upside-down from a tree branch, chakra strings flew out and wrapped around her ankles, wrist and neck. She struggled but they wouldn't break.

"You won't be able to break them." She looked at what appeared to be a scorpion the tail coming out of a mask on his back. "Those chakra strings are nearly indestructible, and once Hiruko is done with you and your Biju extracted you'll make a fine addition to my **_hitokugutsu." (Person Puppets) _**

"I see the puppet but where is the puppet master, why don't you come out and face me like a man!" Eki's eyes glowed and her pupils turned to slits and green chakra surrounded her and she pulled against the strings, the strings held but the branches began to crack.

"You still won't escape fast enough." Hiruko's tail whipped out and stabbed Eki in the stomach. Eki's eyes widened but then drooped her vision blurred.

"Im…Impossible, I'm immune…to…poison." Said Eki her voice getting weaker.

"Special brew mixed just for you." Eki's breathing grew shallow.

"No can't be beaten, by a stupid puppet." The strings let her go and she fell limply to the ground below.

"Eki!" shouted Kimimaro.

**With Ikazuchi**

"You have trained your apprentice well Ikazuchi, a true shinobi knows when one must run away." Said Itachi. "I wonder if the master is as smart as the student?"

"You better run while you can boy, you may have the Mangekyo but you have only begun to realize its potential." Replied Ikazuchi

"I killed my clan to test its power, now comes the greatest test, facing a Mangekyo master." Itachi flickered out of sight. Ikazuchi caught the kunai that was thrown at him and threw it back at Itachi. Which he just dodged.

"Skill with a kunai fair, maybe against someone else it would have worked, now for how well your eyes can keep up with taijutsu." Ikazuchi charged at Itachi they matched each other blow for blow. "Let's pick up the pace." Ikazuchi started moving faster, even with his Sharingan predicting Ikazuchi's movements it was difficult to keep up. Ikazuchi suddenly jumped away. "Taijutsu, remarkable, able to keep up with me at significant speed."

"What are you doing?"

"You said this was a test, I'm grading you. Now for some ninjutsu." Itachi and Ikazuchi made the same seals. **_"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" _**they both shouted and their fireballs clashed negating each other. They ran in a circle making hand seals. **_"Doton: Iwa Supaika no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Rock Spike Technique) _**they placed their hands on the ground and spikes rose from the ground and collided. They jumped into the air. **_"Amaterasu!" (Shining Heaven) _**they shot black flame from their mouths they both dodged the attack and the fires setting trees ablaze.

"You truly are a master Ikazuchi, wouldn't you agree Kisame?" Itachi asked his partner who was watching the fight.

"Itachi finish this up Sasori and Deidara should be done with Hachibi soon."

"Yeah, I think I have been tested enough."

"You would like to think that Itachi, but this test is far from over." Suddenly in the forest a stream of dark green chakra shot into the sky. Ikazuchi actually looked shocked. "You fools, do you have any idea what you have done? I know I said I would test you but, I must cut this short, but I'll give you a gift. This technique was copied from Yochi himself." Chakra surged around Ikazuchi. "First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth Gate release." Ikazuchi moved at lightning speed and kicked Itachi into the air, he jumped up and punched him several times then wrapped his chains around him and slammed him into the ground. Ikazuchi then finished with a dive-bomb elbow blow to the stomach. **_"Shishou Renge!" (Master Lotus) _**Itachi was knocked out from the blow. "You're lucky I need you alive, but I'll take a parting gift." He picked up Itachi and removed his ring from his finger and placed on his own hand on the same finger.

"You, you just can't take our rings like that." said Kisame swinging his sword at Ikazuchi. Ikazuchi smirked. He stepped aside from the slash and in a flash kneed him in the stomach winding him and Kisame fell to his knees.

"I'll be taking this now." And Ikazuchi took Kisame's ring and placed it on the corresponding finger. "You can have it back when you either defeat or join me; whichever comes first." And with that Ikazuchi teleported out of sight.

**With Eki**

Kimimaro jumped down from the tree faster than he had ever moved in his life and caught Eki before she hit the ground. He stared at her in his arms. Her eyes opened briefly.

"Ki…Kimimaro?" she said weakly before she passed out. He watched as her scales changed to tan skin, her tail retracted and her hair changed to a deep rose red. Kimimaro stared, he knew that under the scales Eki was beautiful but he never imagined the goddess in his arms.

"You…you killed her!" yelled Kimimaro.

"Do you really think we would kill her, yeah?" said Deidara

"We need her for our plans, if she dies Hachibi dies. Not that she'll survive its extraction." Said Sasori dropping down inside of Hiruko. "Now hand over the girl." Kimimaro propped Eki against a tree.

"Don't worry I'll never let them hurt you." he turned to face the Akatsuki members. "I know I don't stand a chance against you, but I won't let you take her!" Kimimaro's seal spread fully over his body and went to level two.

"You think that's enough, yeah." Said Deidara

"Probably not but I'll try." Kimimaro charged forward at Deidara. Deidara shot clay at him and exploded just before impact throwing Kimimaro back causing the seal to revert. Despite his injuries he got to his feet.

"My, my, such devotion, I'll have to remember to keep you together when you become a puppet, then you'll be together forever." Said Sasori. Hiruko's tail shot out at Kimimaro. But was stopped by a vine.

"Eki?" Kimimaro looked behind him, Eki was standing there, her hair covering her face. Then starting at the roots of her hair, forest green appeared and turned her hair green, her scales raised and tail extended. She then threw her hair back showing her eyes. The sight scared him. They were glowing green and pupil slit like before. But they weren't Eki's, they lacked her emotion and playfulness; they were the eyes of a beast that would tear anything to shreds. The green chakra flared, but this time it was mixed with black. Her fangs grew larger protruding from her mouth dripping with venom. She got onto all four and her claws grew longer and became sickle shaped, spines grew from the base of her neck and traveled down her spine and tail.

"What the hell is this yeah?" shouted Deidara. A loud roar was heard and they watched as Eki's tail split into eight separate tails.

"Foolish mortals, do you really think you could tame me? I am Hachibi no Komodo Ryu!" said Eki in a snarling cold male voice. Eki's/Hachibi's skin shimmered as she/he vanished from sight.

"Where did she go?" asked Sasori, suddenly both Sasori and Deidara were lifted into the air bound by their arms and legs. Eki/Hachibi appeared and it showed they were bound by her/his tails.

"This won't hold me yeah." The mouths on his hands opened. "Katsu." He prepared to shoot the clay out but the tails constricted his arms tightly.

"Try that and you'll blow your arms off." Snarled Eki/Hachibi. "Not that you have much longer to live."

"Hachibi, that is enough." Called Ikazuchi appearing in front of the blood thirsty lizard.

"You will not interfere Raigeki; not again. I do no care if you are one of the Elementals." The reptile charged with captives still trapped in her/his tails.

"Stupid lizard, did you forget the power of the Sharingan." Ikazuchi's eyes glowed and the Hachibi stopped in his tracks. The lizard cringed, the chakra began draining away, and the tails slackened and released its captives. Eki leaned down on the ground and reverted to her human form sobbing.

"I'm sorry sensei." She sobbed, she looked up and saw Kimimaro and gasped in horror and immediately covered her face. "Look away, please?" she yelled hysterically.

"Eki." Said Kimimaro concerned he tried to move, but the injuries he sustained from Deidara caught up to him and he collapsed to the ground.

**Hospital in Otokagure (Hidden Sound)**

Kimimaro opened his eyes and looked around and saw he was in a recovery room, the room was dark and he had obviously been out for hours. He heard sobbing and looked to the bed next to him and saw Eki her back to him.

"Eki?" he asked. She gasped and pulled her blanket over her head. "Eki what's wrong?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." She replied

"No, did those guys do something to you?"

"No! It was Hachibi; since he only comes out when I lose consciousness against my will he punishes me by showing me every painful moment in my life." She sobbed again. "Now that I answered your question, shut up." There was a long time where they did not speak.

"Eki, why do you hide your human form?" she didn't answer. "Eki?"

"Because it's ugly you idiot!" Kimimaro was shocked, who could ever call that angelic face ugly.

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone. All the children in my village when I was little. They asked why I even bothered to look pretty; I was just an ugly monster, so if I was just a monster I would look the part. So I kept my lizard form all the time."

"But they're wrong, you're beautiful."

"Shut up; I'm hideous. I mean look at me." She pulled the blanket away showing her human face, her eyes bloodshot and tearstained. "Ugly isn't it?"

"Only because you have been crying, but other than that you're flawless."

"What would you know, the only other girl you know is a foul mouthed tomboy." She sat back on the bed and pulled the blanket up. "Goodnight." She sat there for awhile still sobbing and shivering, the room was very cold this late at night. Suddenly she felt someone climb into the bed with her and an arm wrap around her waist, she felt much warmer all of a sudden. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you the trouble, you always ended up sleeping next to me when you were cold."

"I'm not cold!" she shivered and Kimimaro hugged her tighter, she felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Go away, or else as soon as my chakra recovers you'll find thorns in a very uncomfortable place." She listened for a reply but soon realized he was asleep. "Fine, I'm too tired to deal with you." she said annoyed. She snuggled closer to Kimimaro and wrapped the blanket tightly around them and fell asleep with a smirk on her face, secretly happy at this turn of events.

**Orochimaru's chambers**

"Why didn't you tell me Eki was a vessel for the Hachibi? Now the Akatsuki are here." Yelled Orochimaru to Ikazuchi.

"Relax Oro I took care of them." Ikazuchi held up his hands and showed the four rings he had taken, he wore each ring in the same way their former members wore them.

"You took their rings, four members gone like that. Even Itachi fell."

"I never said I killed them, I just took their rings. I still need them alive, as long as I have the rings they will return for them, and in time they will join me or die, for I am the dawn of a new reign." He laughed. "Oh yes, I have another matter to discuss with you Oro."

"And that would be?"

"My team, they will be representing Kumogakure no Sato in the exams. Not Otogakure."

"What? Why?"

"Because Konoha knows you run this village, and they know I am allied with you. But they don't that for all intent and purposes I am Raikage."

"How did that happen?"

"Remember my hidden room, I thought it was odd that it was there after 500 years. It was not because it was hidden; it was preserved. A group of shinobi have been waiting my return; the Raikage is one of them. So while he may hold the title. I pull the strings. Konoha will watch your genin like hawks, while mine slip trough the cracks."

"And be able to take Konoha by surprise, the combined power of Oto, Kumo and Suna we can't fail."

"I shall now Oro, I must check on my apprentice." And Ikazuchi stepped out of the room. In the hallway Ikazuchi stood their just smiling.

_Fool of a snake can't even when he's a pawn, for someone who researched us he should my most famous quote. "In chess there are no rooks, knights or bishops. Only pawns; some are just stronger than others." A pawn is all you are Orochimaru. When all this is done there will be a new Otokage in charge. _Ikazuchi chuckled before vanishing in bolt of lightning.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter, Ikazuchi has great ambitions indeed. But just cause he beat the Akatsuki easily doesn't mean he is vastly more powerful, they underestimated him, like Orochimaru has. I had him take the rings because I believe it is the ultimate insult to an Akatsuki member. Well the chunin exams should be starting soon, That mean Gaara is coming yay. And someone kill whoever is writing the current filler episodes. 


	12. Special Chapter: Oc Information

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Special Chapter: Oc Information

Hello I have taken a short break from this story but I decided to do this special stat chapter so I can think up how exactly to start the Chunin Exams. This will have information on all of my Naruto OC's. This will give some info that is not explicitly mentioned.

* * *

Name: Uzumaki Hinote 

Age: Looks 30 is really 60

Demon: Kuragi the 12 tailed fox

Aliases: Hellfire Assassin, Courageous Fire

Appearance: Fiery red hair and eyes, his hair is similar to the forth Hokage. Wears a red battle outfit, the best way to describe it would be Inuyasha's clothes but not as baggy. Headband worn on forehead.

-Chakra Infused: A much more feral and more powerful version of Naruto's Kyuubi form with twelve swaying chakra tails.

-Demon: A large black fox with twelve tails, white flame at the tips of his tails and surrounding his paws.

Affiliation: Leaf Village

Rank: Jounin: But above Kage level

Personality: A very loyal man who is serious when he needs to be but knows when it's okay to just relax.

Strengths: Well balanced in ninjutsu and taijutsu, a vast pool of Katon jutsus.

Weakness: Some of his more powerful techniques take a serious toll on his chakra even when calling on demonic power.

Status: Deceased died by giving up his life in an attempt to kill Orochimaru it failed but did manage to kill Snake Boss Manda.

Jutsus: Rasengan, Odama Rasengan, Whirling Will-o-Wisps, Hokage Bunshin

Weapon: Wildfire Windmills: Two large shuriken that Hinote can wield free handed. He can make the blades catch fire and extend and is even able to fly by standing on one. Naruto now holds them but is unable to use them freehand for he lacks Hinote's control.

Theme Song: In the End- Linkin Park

* * *

Name: Uchiha Ikazuchi 

Age: Looks 43 at first but altered his age so now looks 23 is really 115

Demon: Raigeki the Thunder Beetle

Aliases: Storms Eye, Lightning Edge, Man of 10,000 Jutsus, the Uchihas Mistake

Appearance: Golden eyes with short black hair. Wears a black battle suit like Hinote with golden trim. Headband on right upper arm

-Chakra Infused: Plated skin, four arms and insect wings.

-Demon: A giant hind legged beetle with gold and black skin

Affiliation: Formerly Leaf but now Cloud/Sound

Rank: Missing Nin: Above Kage level. After his failed attempt on the life of Hino he was listed as an X class criminal in the Bingo Book the highest rank ever. Raikage in secret

Personality: Cruel and manipulative he will use anyone to achieve his goal of being Shishoukage. He may seem to care about people but would toss them aside in a heartbeat when their usefulness has ended.

Strengths: A true genius his plots usually have several goals ensuring at least one succeeds. Has lightning fast speed and the proportionate strength of a beetle. He is capable of taking jutsus he has copied and molding them to fit him making him have a large amount of original jutsus. Mangekyo Sharingan

Weakness: Is super fast and strong but is unable to be both at once.

Status: Active currently plotting to take over Sound/Leaf

Jutsus: Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Chidori, Yon Chidori, Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu, Doton: Iwa Supaika no Jutsu, Shishou Renge, Swift Shocking Strikes, Time Shift Jutsu, Raikage Bunshin

Weapon: Chains of Lightning: Magic chains wrapped around his wrists when inactive. When active they have spikes at their tips and able to stretch to infinite length and deliver powerful shocks.

Theme Song: The Game- Drowning Pool

* * *

Name: Hyuuga Kaosu 

Age: Looks 57 is really 150

Demon: Kazukei, Dragon of Chaos

Aliases: Human Oblivion, All Seeing, The Wise

Appearance: White Eyes and graying hair done in a topknot. Wears Hyuuga robes the cursed seal on his forehead. Headband on forehead.

-Chakra Infused: Clawed hands and more defined muscle and a powerful aura of chakra.

-Demon: A large sinuous Chinese dragon with shimmering multicolor scales.

Affiliation: Formerly Ruin now Leaf

Rank: Jounin: Above Kage level

Personality: A man who puts honor above all else it determines all of his actions. A true guardian he wields great destructive power but rarely uses it.

Strengths: He has a large amount of experience due to his age, master swordsmen, Byakugan Eye.

Weakness: His honor often binds him in situations it is how he was forced to serve Zetsumei. Physically oldest of the Six so he as not as strong as he would be in his prime.

Status: Active now Tsunade's personal guard and teacher to Hinata and Neji

Jutsus: None used so far but probably Jyuken

Weapon: The Sword of Oblivion: A weapon of massive destructive power but Kaosu only wields it to defend so it was renamed Kouken Kisei or Guardian's Oath

Theme Song: Tourniquet-Evanescence

* * *

Name: Mizu 

Age: Looks 22 is really 40

Demon: Unagi the River Serpent

Aliases: Shimmering Seductress, Lilly Viper of the Mist

Appearance: Ocean blue eyes and waist length blue-black hair. Wears a revealing blue kimono. Wears headband around right thigh like a garter.

-Chakra Infused: Blue scales and webbed hands, fins on forearms and whiskers.

-Demon: An Ocean Blue sea serpent

Affiliation: Mist

Rank: ANBU: Sannin to Kage level

Personality: Extremely vain she believes she is god's gift to men. But this is all a mask of her true self. A sad girl who was never loved and sought love in the beds of others.

Strengths: Master assassin, variety of Suiton jutsus. Controls people with special seal.

Weakness: Too specialized in assassination so she is weak in straight forward combat. Quick to anger she goes from no power to full power quickly giving her opponent a good chance of being in good condition to fight.

Status: Deceased: Killed by Sakura in Land of Waves

Jutsus: Many Suiton jutsus. Keisei no Eika.

Weapon: None

Theme Song: Everybody's Fool- Evanescence

* * *

Name: Tatsumaki 

Age: Looks 16 is really 22

Demon: Tori of the Winds

Aliases: Whirlwind Dancer

Appearance: Shoulder length black hair and gray eyes. Blue gray kimono wears blue and gray battle suit underneath. Small wings on back. Headband around neck

-Chakra Infused: Similar to Sakura's blessed form but far more beautiful and has longer hair.

-Demon: A giant white crane with grey eyes and black crest.

Affiliation: Sand and Leaf

Rank: Chunin: Kage level

Personality: Very formal to her elders and peers. This is the result of her parents selling her to be in a lord's harem where insolence meant death. As a result she is some what flinchy at unexpected physical contact and is also very empathetic towards those with tragic pasts like her such as Naruto, Kimimaro and Gaara.

Strengths: Inhuman agility and grace allowing her to dodge almost anything. Powerful healing chakra capable of healing physically, mentally and emotionally; sadly she can't heal her own inner torment. Able to release a calming chakra that can even put a raging Biju at peace.

Weakness: She is very frail and takes significant damage from a decent blow. He bones are lighter and weaker than average because her demon is a bird. Not as physically strong as the other members.

Status: Active: Works as a representative for Tsunade do to her formal nature and teacher to Sakura and the other Kunoichi

Jutsus: None used so far but most likely wind based.

Weapon: Fans of the Gale: Powerful bladed hand fans that create powerful gust with a simple flick of a wrist.

Theme Song: Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day

* * *

Name: Yochi 

Age: Looks 28 is really 90

Demon: Berugu the Mountain Ape

Aliases: Living Mountain

Appearance: Dark skinned with brown eyes and wild mane like hair that is shoulder length. Wears stone armor that is very dark brown. When not wearing the armor he wears black pants and is usually shirtless. A massive well muscled man. Does not wear headband

-Chakra Infused: His canine teeth grow to large fangs, hair become even wilder and grows to mid back. Grows claws on hands and his overall demeanor is more feral.

-Demon: A large brown feral ape that stands on its hind legs.

Affiliation: Rock and Leaf

Rank: Jounin just slightly above Kage level

Personality: High spirited and loves a good challenge the best way to describe him is like Lee but very toned down. Is very loyal Kaosu.

Strengths: Massive physical strength and speed due to his heavy stone armor. Taijutsu master. Capable of opening all eight gates at least once with minimal repercussions.

Weakness: Weak in ninjutsu and genjutsu. When he gets into a good fight his demon makes him go into a berserk state in which he will fight anything that gets in his way until his battle lust is satisfied.

Status: Active: Working as a taijutsu instructor especially to Lee his apprentice.

Jutsus: Shishou Renge and probably other taijutsu techniques.

Weapon: Gauntlets of Gaia: Takes the forms of bandages wrapped around his knuckles. Allows him to move through earth easily and control earth. But he rarely uses them preferring his taijutsu.

Theme Song: Headstrong- Trapt

* * *

Name: Zetsumei 

Age: N/A

Demon: Avatar of Shinigami the death god

Aliases: Last Sight

Appearance: Bone white skin, horns on forehead and spikes on shoulders. No hair. Wears regal black kimono. Has glowing pupiless blood red eyes and the whites of his eyes are black.

Affiliation: Village Hidden Among the Dead

Rank: He's a friggin Avatar

Personality: Not much is known but he was strong enough to control the Six

Strengths: Power over death and shadows. Can absorb knowledge and power and bloodlines from victims. Has the bone manipulation bloodline.

Weakness: None you simply must overpower him.

Status: Sealed will be releasedif the Six die.

Jutsus: Unknown but many forbidden abilities

Weapon: Soul Render: A scythe made of his bone imbued with his unholy power

Theme Song: One Winged Angel

* * *

Name: Hayashi no Eki 

Age: 16

Demon: Hachibi no Komodo Ryu

Aliases: Lizard Lips by Kidomaru

Appearance: Light green scaled skin, shoulder length forest green hair and matching eyes and clothes. Long whip like tale. Forked tongue, clawed hands and feet

-Human: Perfect tanned skin and rose red hair, a goddess as stated by Kimimaro

-Chakra infused: eight swaying tails and spines on back.

Affiliation: Forest now Cloud/Sound

Rank: Genin but Jounin normal and Sannin with Hachibi

Personality: Very playful and joking she mocks her opponents. But also has another side ever since she was young she was called ugly and so she believes she is despite her beauty. Becomes hysterical if someone sees her human face. Has a crush on Kimimaro.

Strengths: Control of plants, advanced healing, agile

Weakness: Strong aversion to cold, jumps into battle without thinking.

Status: Active: On genin team with Kidomaru and Kimimaro representing Cloud.

Jutsus: Konoha Senbon, Sukin Shuriken, Bara no Mai: Toge, Tessenka no Mai, Mori Kyuu, Mori Soso

Weapon: She is one

Theme Song: Crawling- Linkin Park

* * *

Well that ends the stat chapter the next chapter is a time skip to the beginnings of the chunin exams. Also this seems like an odd request but I'll ask any way. I like fan art but alas I can't draw so if anyone would want to do fan art for this fic you can, I'll put the link in my profile and credit it to you. Also if you look closely a future pairing is revealed one that has not been hinted at in the story yet. 


	13. A Dancer's Tragedy

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 11 A Dancer's Tragedy

Tatsumaki walked into Tsunade's office. She saw the Hokage working on a mountain of paperwork. Kaosu standing close by her side. In the two months since they arrived here Kaosu had become what everyone called "Tsunade's Shadow" because he rarely left her side and was her unofficial bodyguard, in her opinion she didn't need one but she never argued with Kaosu about matters of honor it really was pointless. She bowed before Tsunade.

"You wished to see me Lady Tsunade." Tatsumaki said in a formal manner

"There's no need to be so formal Tatsu." Said Tsunade

"Oh sorry." She bowed again, Tsunade sighed. "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Yes you are but anyway I have a mission for you."

"Do you want me to baby sit Hino again or have you pawned him off on another team again."

"Yes, Haku and Sakura are watching him today."

"Wait first Neji and Tenten then Naruto and Hinata now Haku and Sakura are you trying to achieve something?"

"No just having fun, but now for your mission." Tsunade grabbed an envelope. "This a B-A rank mission, as you know the chunin exams are starting at the end of this week and the foreign ninja teams are arriving all this week. There is a team of genins arriving from Suna your native city. They are all the children of the Kazekage and he has requested that you escort them to the village. They are currently en route and about two days from here. You are to meet up with them in a small town they are passing through. Is your mission clear?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade." She bowed.

"Take this it has information on the team and should help you get to know them." And Tsunade handed her an envelope. "You may leave." Tatsumaki bowed again and vanished in a swirl of wind. Tsunade sighed. "She really is too proper for a girl her age she needs to lighten up."

"And what do you suggest she do Lady?" asked Kaosu

"A man." Was all Tsunade replied before going into a fit of laughter.

**With Tatsumaki**

Tatsumaki was sitting on the back of a large crane just big enough for about two people she was reading the file Tsunade gave her.

"Okay so who are we dealing with?" she flipped the page and it showed the picture of a blond girl with four ponytails. "Temari: Age: 18, excellent strategist, long range combatant, wields a giant iron fan." She turned the page again and it showed a boy wearing a strange hat and kabuki makeup. "Kankuro: Age: 17, surly and rude, puppet specialist, weak if separated from puppets." She looked over the rest of their stats. "Well they seem strong enough they shouldn't need me." She turned the page and her eyes widened in horror. "Those eyes it can't be!"

**Flashback**

Tatsumaki was 15 she was in a very elaborate bedroom; she was sitting on the bed. She did not no why she was here she only knew that her father had sent her here. She told the servants who she was and said they were expecting her. They gave her clothes to wear she put them on but was unsure what the purpose was. They were made of the finest silk but were too revealing for her taste. The top was simply a band that covered her breasts; the bottom was a long flowing garment that held close to her legs it was slit nearly to her waist on the right side showing her long slim legs. The servants had spent nearly an hour doing her hair and painting her face. She had assumed this was all a part of some undercover mission but she was gravely wrong. The door to the room opened and a man came in she could not see his face due to the curtain around the bed.

"Are you Tatsumaki?" the man asked

"Yes I am now could you tell me why am dressed in this ridiculous outfit I look like a whore." She heard the man chuckle slightly he pulled back the curtain. He had black hair and red eyes that were lined with dark circles.

"My dear, didn't your father tell you? You are one."

"What? I'm a ninja sir and no mans plaything and how dare you bring my father into your lies."

"Poor naïve little girl I know you are a ninja you became one so the money from your missions could support your family but this isn't enough."

"It's enough and once I become a jounin I'll make even more money now tell me why am here before I kick your ass."

"Ooh I like my women with some fire, it make it all the more fun to break." He climbed into the bed. "Now let's have a kiss my little sprite." And he inched closer to her.

"Go fuck yourself you bastard." And she pulled out a kunai and slashed out the man but her attack was blocked by a wall of sand. The sand moved and held her down pinning her to the bed. The man climbed on top of her and was straddling her waist.

"I must say if it weren't for my sand that would have hurt very much, but I must say you have only increased my desire. For now I must figure out where that kunai could have possibly come from." And he stared down her scantily clad body. He reached and ripped off her top exposing her bare chest. "Now where was I?" and he mashed his lips against hers. She struggled in vain against his strength and sand, all she could do was cry as he took her.

**End Flashback**

Tatsumaki was sitting on the back of her bird hugging her knees to her chest as the memory of the day her father sold her came back to haunt her. She was staring at the photo before her of a boy with red hair and the same dark circles around his eyes.

"He has those same dark circles around his eyes, but his brother wears kabuki makeup so it could be makeup." She shook her head. "But even if he is I'm not the same weak girl I was then, I'm a demon now and more than a match for Shukaku now. Besides he's just a kid."

**Small Town**

Three gennin were walking through the town. One was a girl with a large fan, a boy with what looked like a mummy on his back and another with a gourd.

"Tell me why we are in this town again Temari?" asked Kankuro

"Dad wanted us to have an escort so we're waiting for it." Said Temari

"Why? We don't need one."

"It's probably just to keep Gaara in line." She looked over at the red head. At that moment a volley of kunai came out of nowhere and raced at Gaara sand automatically raised and blocked, tags of the kunai ignited and exploded but Gaara was unharmed. At this point the civilians scattered and a dozen Suna ANBU jumped from the shadows. Kankuro sighed.

"Another assassination attempt on Gaara, you think father would stop this." Muttered Kankuro. "You think we should help him."

"I think we should help ourselves." Said Temari pointing at Gaara who now had a wild look in his eyes.

"Prey." They heard him whisper. Sand poured from his gourd and traveled toward the ANBU. But before it got there the ANBU were blown away by a gust of wind as Tatsumaki appeared in a swirl of wind before them.

"Leave!" she said forcefully. "I am charged with protecting them and so I shall so leave or you shall see what happens when I swing my fan."

"It's the Whirlwind Dancer." Said one of the ANBU

"The Six really have returned, you can stay if you want but I'm leaving." Said another ANBU as he vanished with all the rest as well. Tatsumaki closed her fans and hung them on the sash of her kimono. She turned around and was wrapped up by sand that started squeezing her tightly.

"Gaara what are you doing she's our escort." Yelled Temari

"She scared off my prey so she is now mine." Tatsumaki was frozen. She was more than powerful enough to get out of this but the feel of sand constricting her brought back bad memories.

**Flashback**

Tatsumaki had been "servicing" her master for a year now. She had endured many horrible things. She was raped and beaten nearly everyday. And six months ago she had missed her cycle and was forced to drink some vile concoction that killed her unborn child and caused great pain. Also for the past month her body ached terribly with every movement caused her horrible pain, the healers sympathetic toward her plight tried to help but nothing would help. This only made her sessions with her master hurt even more. All of these things drastically changed her appearance. She was pale from lack of sun; she was gaunt and had lost most of her muscle tone. She was not underfed but the food lacked the nutrition of her normal ninja diet and her lack of exercise. Her once healthy full hair was stringy, dark bag under her eyes from lack of sleep. She sat on her mat in the corner of her master's bedroom. He was lying on the bed.

"Come here my little sprite, I require your service." Said Master

"Yes Master." Said Tatsumaki sadly. She got to her feet hissing in pain with every step.

"Is there something wrong my little sprite?"

"No Master." She continued to slowly inch forward.

"Your legs hurt don't they. Allow me to dull the pain." He smirked evilly and sand wrapped around her waist and squeezed tightly.

"Master stop please it hurts."

"Did you just give me an order?" the sand squeezed tighter. "Never give me an order!" and with that the sand gave one final squeeze and Tatsumaki could no longer feel the pain in her legs in fact she couldn't feel her legs at all they were dead weight. The sand receded and she fell to the floor in a heap her legs useless.

"I can't feel my legs." She sobbed

"Oh dear I didn't think that would happen, I guess your broken beyond repair." He clapped his hands and a man came in. "Take this trash and throw her in the slums and take her clothes we don't want to waste good silk." The man reached down and picked up Tatsumaki who was too weak to even struggle as she was dragged out of the room and was thrown naked and paralyzed into the slums of Suna.

**End Flashback**

Tatsumaki snapped back to the present and she looked at boy who was trying to crush her. The demon may be the same but this was not her master. This boy fought against his demon with all his heart, she saw in his eyes a life of suffering not unlike her own and she would not allow this. But before she could move the sand encased her completely except her face.

"**_Sabaku Kyuu!" (Desert Coffin) _**said Gaara. Tatsumaki was trapped she could break out but the chakra force required would hurt anyone nearby she would have to wait out the attack, she would survive but this was going to hurt like hell. **_"Sabaku Soso!" (Desert Funeral) _**The sand crushed Tatsumaki and blood rained down on Gaara but his sand absorbed it and it returned to his gourd revealing the slumped tattered form of Tatsumaki covered in blood and her bones broken.

"Gaara what did you do? She was our escort do you know who you just killed. That was Tatsumaki the Whirlwind Dancer, one of the Sinister Six she is the pride of Suna, she's the reason I use a fan." Wailed Temari

"Not much of a challenge was she." Said Gaara as he turned to walk away. Suddenly a coughing was heard that made Gaara turn and Temari and Kankuro look on in horror and awe. It even unnerved Gaara slightly. Tatsumaki was getting too her feet coughing up blood. The blood on her clothes and skin was fading as well as her clothes repairing their tears. Cuts sealed and bones popped into place with sickening cracks. Until standing before them was a completely unharmed Tatsumaki.

"That hurt. But playtime is over little boy." Said Tatsumaki and she drew one of the fans from her sash. She opened it part way. She flicked it only slightly but caused enough of a gust to blow Gaara back. "Your sand can't defend against what can't be seen." Wind swirled around her and she vanished. She reappeared her face only inches from Gaara's. **_"Ibu Kaze." (Soothing Wind) _**she whispered before blowing a small wisp of air from her lips in Gaara's face. His eyes immediately drooped and his body relaxed. **_"Nemuri no Kisu." (Kiss of Sleep) _**she closed the gap and kissed his forehead ironically on the kanji for love. Gaara immediately collapsed into her arms asleep.

"What have you done, when Gaara sleeps it comes out." cried Temari

"Shukaku will not be coming out, my chakra suppresses him this is probably the first goodnights sleep he's had in years." She tried to lift Gaara but he was very heavy. She released the gourd and it fell to the ground. His skin cracked as his **_Suna no Yoroi (Armor of Sand) _**fell to the ground. She picked him up. "There we go much lighter, where is your sensei?"

"He's on a mission he thought we would be able to reach Konoha on our own." Muttered Kankuro.

"Fine then." She shifted Gaara so she was slung over her shoulder. She bit her thumb and spread the blood on her fan and waved it. **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" _**In a swirl of wind two large cranes appeared. "You two take that one; I will take Gaara and make sure he stays calm. She carried Gaara onto the crane and it took off carrying the gourd in its talons.

**Path to Konoha**

Tatsumaki was on the back of the crane. Unfortunately the only way to keep Gaara from falling was to cradle him in her arms and unfortunately for her Gaara was very clingy and currently was using her lap as a pillow embarrassing her to no end. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

"It's odd even though he has the same demon he is completely different from master. He was able to sleep without a problem, of course master is the only known willing vessel for Shukaku." She looked down at him and smiled. "He looks so different when he's asleep almost peaceful." She brushed his hair back and looked curiously at the kanji on his forehead. "Love? Why would he put that there he's certainly not the loving type." Suddenly Gaara's eyes opened and saw Tatsumaki he jumped up in surprise but did not realize he was on the back of a crane and fell over the edge and with his gourd out range there was nothing to catch him. With a rush of speed she didn't even know she had she jumped off the crane and fell after Gaara. She saw Gaara's face fear actually evident on it. She reached out her hand. "Grab my hand." Gaara reached out grabbed her hand and she pulled him tightly against her and with a burst of chakra and a hiss of pain her wing burst through her kimono and she flew back onto the bird. Her wings grew back to normal size. "Gaara you can let go of me now." He released the death grip he had on her waist and sat back.

"You saved my life; why?" he asked

"Why not?"

"Ever since I was born people have wished my death but my sand prevents it. I can't even kill myself."

"Those men who tried to kill you who sent them?"

"Ever since I was six years old I have had several assassination attempts on my life all of them ordered by my father." He said sadly

"It makes my father look like a saint."

"No it doesn't being sold as an object is the vilest thing I can think of."

"How did you know about that?"

"Shukaku showed me every horrible thing his favorite vessel did to you I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize the demon may be the same but you are different if you could be rid of Shukaku you would do it right?" Gaara nodded.

"Tatsumaki how did you survive, you were paralyzed?"

"I was saved by an old friend." A small smile crossed Tatsumaki's face as she remembered that day.

**Flashback**

Tatsumaki was cold and naked, she had been thrown straight into the worst part of Suna and the worst part was she was paralyzed. She tried to crawl to find some warmth but her body was too weak. She coughed violently and a large spray of blood came out, the sand had ruptured a good portion of her internal organs. Her vision was blurring she was going to die here.

"Well what do we have here?" she heard a voice say. She looked to see a Suna jounin standing above her. "A beautiful young girl thrown right into my lap."

"Help me." She said weakly her voice lost in a gurgle of blood

"I could help but you'll have to give me certain service in return." He grabbed her wrist, even in her weakened state she managed to pull free.

"No!"

"You're in no position to resist." The man reached down again but a kunai whizzing past stopped him. He looked in the direction of the kunai came from and saw a man in a dark red cloak its hood up concealing his face.

"Taking advantage of a girl asking for your help truly you are scum. Step away before I take your life." Stated the cloaked man

"How dare you I am an elite jounin of Suna and you call me scum." He made frantic hand seals. **_"Kaze no Yaiba!" _**a blade of wind formed in his hand and he charged the cloaked man.

"You were warned." Whispered the cloaked man. He side stepped the blade and brought back his right hand gathering chakra. **_"Rasengan!" _**the chakra attack slammed into the Suna nin's stomach and slamming him into and through several walls. He walked over to Tatsumaki. "Just hold on a little longer." He helped prop her against the wall. He took of his cloak and covered her she could just make out wild red hair. She saw the man pull a gem from his pocket and it glowed. "This is Fire calling Lightning do you copy." There was a silence but then a voice came from the crystal.

"Damn it Hinote quit playing and just use my name." the man called Hinote laughed

"Geez Ikazuchi I was just having a laugh. But fine I believe I have found a suitable Wind but she's in bad shape I would try to heal her but this is beyond my knowledge we need Zetsumei. I'm in Suna do you have any beetles nearby?"

"I do but it will take a minute to find you."

"Understood." Hinote put the crystal away. He turned back towards her. "Hold on please." Was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

**End Flashback**

"And when I woke up I was a demon and a member of the Six." Finished Tatsumaki. Gaara just sat stoically.

"I see such a story would be hard to believe if you were no living proof." Said Gaara. "Tatsumaki how long till Konoha?"

"If we fly fast about an hour, why?"

"Nothing just wondering." And they continued on toward Konoha.

**Hokage Tower**

Tatsumaki walked into Tsunade's room.

"Lady Hokage I have brought the team from Suna they are in their quarters." Said Tatsumaki.

"Anything to report?" asked Tsunade

"No they are just really powerful genin they'll go far in the exam."

"Good you may leave."

"Lady Tsunade if it is alright can I stay with them it has been a long time since I've had contact with my native village."

"If it is okay with them fine." Tatsumaki's face brightened.

"Oh thank you Lady Tsunade." She bowed and walked out of the room. Tsunade smirked.

"What are you smiling about Lady?" asked Kaosu

"Couldn't you tell by the look on her face, there's a boy involved in this all she needed was a man."

"Yes there was something in her expression, excuse me Lady but I must take care of something."

"Look if you have to crap just say so." Kaosu sighed before flickering out of sight.

**With Tatsumaki**

Tatsumaki was jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Tatsumaki." Called a voice. She stopped and Kaosu landed next to her.

"Kaosu what is it?"

"You were lying to the Lady what are you not telling her?"

"Nothing Kaosu."

"Tatsu." She sighed

"One of them is the vessel of Shukaku but I can keep him under control, my chakra can suppress him."

"This is troubling but is too late to do anything now try to have him avoid Yochi."

"Why?"

"Yochi's demon Berugu is an earth demon of stone; Shukaku an earth demon of sand. They have been rivals for a long time, should they clash it could be catastrophic."

"I understand."

"Tatsu just be careful you were always like a daughter to me and I could never forgive myself should harm come to you."

"Thank you Kaosu."

"You are welcome." And with that he vanished and Tatsu traveled to Gaara's hotel.

**Hotel**

Tatsu was sitting on the bed Gaara was curled up asleep, once again her lap was a pillow. She looked down and was just smiling at him something about him just reminded him of herself. She stroked his hair lightly before leaning back against the wall and sleeping herself and having good dreams for once.

* * *

Well the Chunin exams will start for real next time. I'm not sure how I will do it. I was thinking of maybe skipping straight to the forest of Death because that whole test thing was kind of weird. But tell me what you think. So the Gaara/Oc is revealed which means the only pairing left is Sasuke. I have a good idea who it will be. A certain little foul mouthed redheaded kunoichi. 


	14. Prelims Begin

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 12 Prelims Begin

The genin had all gathered in front of the Forest of Death. The first exam had all been what Naruto called a sham. Team 7 was currently standing in front of their gate.

"So all we have to do is find an earth scroll and get to the tower in five days." Said Sakura who had decided to leave her kimono behind and opted for her battle suit and was wearing her staff on her back so she would not have to summon it.

"Yeah and if it's like the first part this will be easy." Shouted Naruto

"Idiot it was a test to see if we have what it takes this won't be easy, the rest of our class and team Gai are her. Both Lee and Neji have received personal instruction from members of the Six and there are also the teams from Suna and Kumo that are here appear to be very strong and although they don't seem that strong there is the team from Oto so we must be on guard." Stated Sasuke

"Yeah, yeah let's just do this, you act like were facing down jounin, were all genin here. Sure those robed guys from Kumo were creepy especially the girl in the mask. But remember Sakura and I have been trained by members of the Six as well." Smiled Naruto who had Hinote's shurikens strapped to his back.

"Like I could forget."

"Geez jealous much Sasuke?"

"Whatever let's just go." The gates opened and all the teams entered the forest.

**In the Forest**

Team Ikazuchibounded through the trees, all three off them were wearing black robes with the Kumo symbol etched in gold all over it. Kidomaru had his extra arms hidden and Eki wore an ANBU lizard mask. Ikazuchi told her to stay in her human form at the very least until the final matches but that doesn't mean she was going to let people see her face something of which she only allowed Kimimaro to see. She was still too insecure to show it to anyone but him. Their relationship really hadn't improved that much other than she no longer made excuses to sleep in his bed. Ever since the night he consoled her they had slept in the same bed and that was all. She was so used to it that if for some reason they were separated she couldn't sleep.

"Alright so we just have to grab some stupid scroll." Said Kidomaru. "I could lay out webbing that will tell us when there's a team and…"

"How about we just fight those guys." Said Kimimaro pointing at a group of genin who had jumped down.

"Give us your scroll." Said one.

"You want this." Said Eki holding up an Earth scroll. "Come and get it."

"Dude score the exact scroll we needed." Said another.

"Well let's get them." The three charged.

"I'll handle this." Said Eki. "I know exactly how to deal with annoying little insects like you." Eki used her claws to make a cut on her hand, from the cut came a blood soaked seed, she made hand seals. **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_** She slammed her hand on the ground and the seed dug into the earth.

"What the hell was that?" asked one of the genin puzzled. The ground shook and thick green vines came from the ground and Eki rode it up, a bud formed and turned into a flytrap. When the plant was formed it appeared as a giant plant serpent with a Venus flytrap head.

"Now die you annoying little bugs feel the wrath of Koujou the Plant Boss." Laughed Eki haughtily.

"Eki you summoned me for this to deal with genins I am not meant to be summoned for trivial means." Said Koujou

"I'm sorry Kou it's been a long time so I was making sure the contract was valid; I promise next time it will be worth it for you."

"Fine; it has been a long time since I have had human flesh." Koujou licked his "lips" with a vine tongue acidic drool escaping his mouth and landing on the ground and it burned a hole. The three genin shrunk back in terror.

"Here take the scroll." The lead boy threw the scroll to Eki who caught it. "Just let us go."

"Sorry, even if I was the merciful type I just can't. You see Kou had already set his taste on you so buh bye." Koujou opened his mouth and a mass off vines shot out and grabbed the poor team. He sucked them into his jaws and shut them tightly. They screamed in pain but were soon silenced, the plant swallowed and then spit up the remains, all that was left were bones and kunai.

"They tasted horrible, if that is all I shall leave." And with that he shrunk back into a seed and Eki absorbed it.

"So how was that?" Eki asked her team.

"Impressive but not artistic." Said Kimimaro

"Whatever let's just get to that tower." And they bounded off to the tower.

**With Team 7**

Team 7 was stopped in a clearing.

"Okay so we need an Earth scroll so how exactly do we find a team." Asked Sasuke

"I've got an idea." Said Naruto. Naruto bit his thumb. **_"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _**in a puff of smoke a wolf sized fox with 4 flaming tails. The fox yawned.

"Oh hey Naruto haven't seen you since the funeral." Said the fox.

"Hey its one of Kasai's kits, which one are you again?" asked Sakura

"Hi, so what do you need Naruto?"

"We need to find another team and find their scroll we thought you could track them."

"Sure thing." Hi began to sniff the air. "This way." And he ran away, team seven following closely. Suddenly the fox stopped and began to growl.

"Hi what's wrong?" asked Sakura, Hi turned around looking very feral before bolting deeper into the forest. "Naruto what's with him?" she turned to see Naruto holding his head in pain, his hands were clawed his eyes red and pupil slit red chakra flaring. He was growling.

"Stop it!" he yelled and went to run after Hi. Sakura and Sasuke grabbed his arms and tried to hold him back but he was ridiculously strong he threw them back so hard that Sakura was knocked out despite the staff making wind to lessen the blow. Sasuke's Sharingan predicted it enough that he avoided the same fate. Naruto then raced after Hi.

"Naruto wait." Sasuke started to run after him but stopped and looked back at Sakura. He sighed. "I can't just leave her here." He walked towards her but suddenly felt something move behind him. Before he could turn around he felt something latch onto his neck, he screamed in pain before falling unconscious. Orochimaru stood over the slumbering Uchiha.

"I wish I really wish he would have let me have some fun with him but I trust your plans Ikazuchi this had better work." Oro pulled an Earth scroll and put it Sasuke's arms. "Wouldn't want you to fail now." And he melted into the earth.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had caught up to Hi they were both in blinding rage they had to find the source of the noise that caused them this pain.

**Deeper in the forest**

Ikazuchi stood on the branch of a tree sitting cross-legged next to him was Tayuya who was busy playing a flute, but not just any flute it was the same flute Hinote played long ago. (Look in chap. 2)

"He is coming Tayuya you may leave." Said Ikazuchi

"Yeah whatever bastard, do whatever the fuck you want with the shitty fox brat." She stood up

"You could show some respect that is no trinket I gave you, with that flute your powers are greatly increased."

"Like I need your fucking help." And she vanished.

"At least it's always interesting with her around." He looked into the forest as Naruto and Hi came into the area. "Well Naruto you brought a friend."

"Ikazuchi!" they both growled. Hi pounced at Ikazuchi.

"I've no time for you pup." He made hand seals. **_"Raiton: Makai's Raikou!" (Lighting Release: Hell's Lightning) _**a stream of crimson lightning shot out and struck Hi who was slammed into a tree and vanished in a puff of smoke

"Hi! How dare you hurt my nephew." Said Naruto said his voice distorted.

"Nephew? Oh yes I weakened your seal last time so who am I talking to Naruto or Kyuubi?"

"Both!" the red chakra flared so much that it shot into the sky and could be seen for miles. He made a seal. **_"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Mass Shadow Replication) _**in a massive puff of smoke hundreds of Naruto clones appeared. The clones took the shurikens from their backs their blades ablaze. They all charged Ikazuchi just laughed.

"You really are a fool. Mangekyo." Ikazuchi's eyes changed, chakra charged around him. "There you are." With a burst of speed he flew threw the Narutos smoke puffs signaling their demise. He gathered chakra in his fist. **_"Koucho Sentou!" (Beetle Punch)_** and he punched at Naruto he coughed up blood and the clones dispersed he slammed Naruto into the ground. He picked him up and held him by his neck against a tree.

"So what are you gong to do kill me?"

"I will but not yet I know how I will dispatch you but for now I must do something about this power of yours." He lifted up Naruto's shirt and extended a third arm violet flame on his finger tips. He slammed his hand on Naruto's stomach. **_"Gogyo Fuin." (Five Elements seal)_** The red chakra faded and Naruto fell in unconsciousness. Ikazuchi let Naruto fall to the ground his third arm retracted. Ikazuchi turned around only to be met with a kick to the chest and flew backwards winded.

**A few minutes ago Exam Tower.**

Tsunade, Kaosu, Tatsumaki, Yochi and the Jounin senseis were waiting for the teams to arrive when out the window they saw a massive flare of red chakra.

"That's Naruto's chakra!" said Tsunade, Kaosu was up in a flash looking out the window.

"Byakugan!" his eyes activated. "Ikazuchi he is assaulting Naruto, I do not see Sasuke or Sakura." He scanned the area. "There they are, their knocked out but fine. I am going after Ikazuchi."

"Kaosu wait." Called Yochi. "Let me handle this, Ikazuchi is tricky you must stay here lest he try something."

"I'm coming too." Said Tatsumaki. "Sasuke and Sakura need medical attention."

"Fine." Said Yochi and they jumped out the window

"Is this the Ikazuchi?" said a voice. Kaosu turned his Byakugan deactivated. He saw a man in dark green with long silver hair tied back, the Kumo headband on his forehead and wore he heavily mirrored sunglasses.

"And who are you?" asked Kaosu. The man took of his glasses showing vivid green eyes.

"My name is Kai, Chizu Kai the jounin sensei for the Kumo team. I was just wondering that if the Storms Eye is truly here this village is done for. Since I was little those in Kumo have heard of his power, the pride of our village. If Konoha is what he wants then Konoha is what he gets." A chill rushed through the air as all the Konoha jounins stared at him.

"Sir you are entitled to your opinion but I humbly suggest you keep it to yourself." Said Kaosu a hint of warning in his voice.

"I meant no disrespect if Ikazuchi would threaten my students I would not hesitate to fight even if it is my death I was just saying he is powerful but if the great Kaosu is here we have know need to worry." He put his glasses back on. Kaosu stared for a second before his gaze returned to the forest.

**Forest**

Ikazuchi glared at the man who had kicked him.

"Yochi you're either very brave or very foolish to come and face me." Said Ikazuchi

"Maybe I am both Ikazuchi." Said Yochi getting into a fighting stance.

"No I have decided that you are a fool, you know my power and I know yours. I am genius while you are a brute."

"Or as my student would say a genius of hard work."

"Then your student is a fool as well." Yochi's eyes narrowed and ran at Ikazuchi. He vanished from sight he reappeared in crouch and kicked upwards.

"**_Konoha Shofu!" (Leaf Rising Wind) _**the upper kick was blocked by an aura of chakra. His eyes widened. "That's."

"**_Hakkesho Kaiten!" (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin) _**Ikazuchi spun around and with a burst of chakra. "See how futile it is, I can even copy Jyuken." Yochi got to his feet he was laughing.

"You think I can not see the difference. I have felt Kaosu's Kaiten. When you released your chakra I felt a burst that was much stronger than is required for that technique. You lack the Byakugan and so you do not know where your tenketsu are so you must release more chakra to get the same effect."

"So you saw through it your not some muscle head. But I have the Sharingan I can see all your movements."

"I am no fool Ikazuchi, the Sharingan has a weakness. You can see my movements but you do not have time to defend." Yochi flicked from sight, Ikazuchi saw the movement and even with his extreme speed he only just barely blocked and was thrown into the air. Yochi appeared right underneath him hovering. "You see you have my speed and my strength but because mine comes from intensive training and yours is the result of your demon. That is your weakness. I am both fast and strong while you are fast or strong. You must choose speed to evade or strength to endure." Yochi wrapped his arms around Ikazuchi and they both fell to the ground in a spinning pile driver. **_"Omote Renge!" (Front Lotus)_** and Ikazuchi was slammed into the ground. Yochi jumped away from the crater. Ikazuchi crawled out his skin had a plated appearance.

"All this talk of speed and strength you forgot my exoskeleton which is as hard as diamond and can activate in an instant." His skin returned to normal. "Even you aren't fast enough to keep me from activating it and even if you could you have not the strength to break it."

"We shall see." Yochi began unsnapping his armor it fell to the ground leaving deep craters. When the armor was removed he tensed and his demonic chakra flared, his muscles bulged claws grew on his hands and his hair grew down his back. "Do you think I have spent my time relaxing? I have been training and I have perfected a new jutsu that if I had known it all those years ago he would be dead."

"Impossible you're lying."

"I do not lie." His chakra soared. "This jutsu requires a large amount of my chakra but also one extra thing. Yochi tensed his chakra flaring even more veins pulsing on his skin. "Initial, Heal, Life, Harm, Limit, View, Wonder and Death Gates release." Yochi's skin turned red briefly before he vanished from sight. Ikazuchi's eyes were widened in horror.

"It can't be my eyes can't track him." Suddenly he was thrown back by an unseen force. His entire insides were liquefied by the blow. He was struck again and thrown into the air where he was pummeled relentlessly his attacker still unseen. "So fast to be invisible." He was knocked harshly back to the ground. Yochi finally appeared and delivered a punch so powerful the earth cratered beneath him.

"**_Kami Renge!" (Divine Lotus) _**the blow forced Ikazuchi to cough up a mass of blood a glowing seal for lightning showed. "Now I will shatter your seal and end your life."

"You could if this was my life." And with that Ikazuchi vanished in a puff of smoke. Yochi looked on in pure anger.

"**_Kage Bunshin!" _**he screamed in rage as the power from the Gates waned and he returned to normal appearance. "It does not matter I overwhelmed your clone which means even against you it would be effective." He sighed he looked over to see Naruto still knocked out. "He slept through all that figures." He picked him up. "Better get you back to your team Tatsu has probably helped them by now." And he went to find Naruto's team.

**Time Skip to prelims. (Same thing happens seal screws with Sasuke except no Kabuto.)**

Team 7 stood with the rest of the genin who had passed.

"Alright." Announced Anko. "A lot more of you passed than should have so we will be having preliminary matches until we are narrowed down to eight genin." Another man appeared in a puff of smoke he coughed.

"I am Gekko Hayate and I am the proctor for this exam I as now will anyone be dropping out."

"Sasuke?" asked Sakura

"I know what you're going to say the answer is no." said Sasuke holding his neck. They looked at the names flashing on the board.

"First match Uchiha Sasuke versus Tsuchi Kin." Announced Hayate with more coughs. "Everyone clear the area." Sakura and Naruto walked up on the balcony. Kakashi was there but Sakura was even more surprised to see Haku there.

"Haku you're here!" she ran up and hugged him

"You didn't think I would miss your match." Down in the arena Sasuke was glaring up at Haku and Sakura.

"What's the matter that guy steal your girlfriend." Taunted Kin

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke

"First match begin."

"I'll end this quickly." Sasuke activated his Sharingan but recoiled. "This damn mark I can't access my chakra well I only have enough for one jutsu." A bell was heard and Sasuke barely dodged as a needle flew past. "Idiot putting bells on your needles tells me exactly where they are." Sasuke flinched as bell less needles hit him.

"Fool you fell for it not all my needles have bells and you can't see them without you Sharingan but you should look out behind you" said Kin. Sasuke heard ringing he saw the needles in the wall ringing. He grabbed his ears. "What's wrong?" Kin suddenly split into multiple images. "Seeing double?"

"I have to end this now." Through blurred vision he saw a string. He pulled out a kunai and snapped the string and placed it in his mouth, before Kin could react he breathed fire along the string and blew Kin back into the wall knocking her out.

"Winner Uchiha Sasuke." Announced Hayate. Sasuke smirked before falling unconscious as well. Medic nins came and carried them away.

"I'm just going to check on Sasuke." Said Kakashi before poofing out of sight.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke sat in the middle of a large array symbols Kakashi stood behind him. He made several hand seals and put his hands on the cursed seal.

"**_Fuja Hoin!" (Evil Sealing Method) _**the symbols surrounded the seal. "That should keep the seal under control provide your will is strong enough." Sasuke glared before passing out. "Too tired to argue." Kakashi sighed.

"It is not a good idea to challenge the will of an Uchiha." Ikazuchi stepped from the shadows.

"Ikazuchi!" in a flash Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. Chakra charged in his hand. "I know I can't win but I will fight you."

"Relax Hatake I am here to help. You see I wanted him to have the power of the seal, but there is the pesky problem of the fact that it wears down free will and eventually kill them. I wish to remove these flaws."

"I will not let you pass."

"I already have." Came his voice from behind. Kakashi turned to see Ikazuchi crouching next to Sasuke. He stuck a claw into the seal. "That's better." He smirked before both of them vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Clones." Sighed Kakashi. "Better get you to the hospital." And he picked up Sasuke.

**Back at the prelims**

The board flashed again.

"Second match Kaguya Kimimaro versus Rock Lee." Announced Hayate

"Yosh Gai-sensei, Yochi-sensei I am next I will show them the power of youth." Said Lee his teeth pinging as he smiled. He jumped down into the ring.

"Remember what I taught you." called Yochi. With Team Kai Eki and Kidomaru looked on in amazement.

"You've got to be kidding." Said Eki

"Kimimaro will take him easy." Commented Kidomaru

"I will finish this quickly." Stated Kimimaro he walked to the steps.

"Do not take him lightly, that boy is the student of Yochi and Maito Gai he is stronger than he looks. Should you need you have my permission to use your full power with the exception of the seal." Said Kai

"Thank you Kai-sensei." He walked down to the arena.

"Second match of the Chunin Exams begin."

Well that ends it, you'll have to wait for next time for the fight. Well lots of good thing in this chapter. Ikazuchi finally got his ass whooped. Oh well R&R


	15. Shadows Loom

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 13 Shadows Loom

Rock Lee and Kimimaro stood facing each other.

"Begin." Announced Hayate. Lee vanished from sight and faded from sight. He faded into sight right in front of Kimimaro and kicked him into the wall.

"He's fast." Commented Kidomaru. "He'd make an excellent game."

"Come on Kimimaro get up show this freak who's better at taijutsu!" yelled Eki. Kimimaro

"I plan to." Kimimaro said getting to his feet. He through off his robe underneath he was wearing a green ninja clothes identical to Kai. He already had a bone sword hanging at his side, he was not going to reveal his bloodline just yet. He drew the sword. "You got lucky that time it will not be easy from now on." He pointed his sword at Lee.

"Yosh it is good to face an opponent brimming with youth." Remarked Lee. He ran at Kimimaro and punched he blocked with his sword but he was pushed back. Lee ducked and did a sweep kick but Kimimaro jumped and flipped over him and stabbed towards his back but Lee spun around to kick and the bone user jumped away. "Truly the flames of youth burn within you."

"I assure you youth has nothing to do with it. I must admit you were faster than I expected. But your methods are too direct not artistic at all." He ran at Lee. **_"Tsubaki no Mai!" (Dance of the Camilla) _**he slashed rapidly with his sword forcing Lee back and giving him several small cuts. And he finished with a kick to Lee's chest. "You lack grace and are predictable I have already deciphered you style."

"He is right I am predictable."

"Lee use it! It's alright." Called Yochi

"Yes Yochi sensei." Lee reached into his pouch and pulled out a small bottle and drank it. Suddenly there was an eerie silence.

"Yochi what is that?" asked Gai, Yochi smirked

"Sake." Gai's eyes widened in horror. Lee started swaying back and forth his cheeks were flushed red.

"Yosh bring it on damn it." Lee said slurring.

"As you wish." Kimimaro ran at Lee and slashed but Lee just dodged every blow.

"Is that all you got why I could…" and he rambled on before passing out.

"There is no way." The Kaguya walked over to Lee. "Oh well." He raised his sword. Hayate was about to stop the match when Lee leapt up and kicked Kimimaro in the chin and was launched into the air.

"Yosh I can not believe you fell for it." Kimimaro got to his feet there was a crack as his jaw reset itself.

"Kimimaro he's plastered that was sake he drank." Yelled Eki

"Shut up I do not drink. Do not tell me what I am."

"Then if you are drunk then I will bring you to sobriety." Said Kimimaro

"Shut up! I swear to drunk I am not God." He ran at Kimimaro. The swordsmen slashed but Lee drooped at the last second and kicked up and hit him in the chin again but Lee didn't stop with that one he kept kicking him up into the air dropping his sword in the process. "Yosh now I have you." bandages wrapped around Kimimaro.

"Ha Lee is sure to win now **_Omote Renge _**combined with his drunken state is unbeatable." Commented Yochi

"This will finish you, the spirit of youth burns bright!" called Lee

"You're right it ends now." Said Kimimaro. Bone spikes burst forth cutting through the bandages and stabbing Lee. He landed on the ground the spikes still sticking out of his body. Lee landed near him slumped on the ground from the deep wounds. "Give up. Your lucky I decided not to pierce your heart but I would say you have a about ten minutes before you bleed to death."

"No I will not give up." Lee got to his feet shakily but fell to his knees.

"This match is over, accept defeat like a man."

"Do not walk away from me are you scared of a broken shinobi?"

"I warn you one last time."

"The Lotus in Konoha blooms twice." Chakra surged around Lee. "Initial Gate release." Lee ran at Kimimaro with new vigor the but his blood flowed from his wounds even more.

"Fool" Kimimaro aimed his hands. **_"Hessendan! (Finger Bullet Drill) _**Bones shot from his finger. But they never reached Lee as Yochi intercepted them at the last moment while Gai helped Lee who had passed out mid run but was still standing.

"Enough you have won there was no need for that last assault." Yochi turned to Lee who was now on his back his eyes widened in horror. "Tatsumaki emergency healing now!" in a flash she was by Lee's side she did a fast chakra scan.

"This is bad even I can't heal him fast enough. I'll have to use that jutsu." Said Tatsumaki

"No that will take almost all of your chakra."

"I've no choice he will die if I don't." she said sternly. An unearthly aura of white chakra surrounded her. Her wings burst from her kimono, her skin and hair became infused with white and her hair grew so it was nearly touching the floor. Everyone was staring in awe it looked as if an angel had arrived in their midst. She made frantic and rushed hand seals. **_"Mystical Phoenix Technique: Rebirth Through Holy Flame!" _**White flame surrounded her and Lee. The fire took on the shape of a great bird. It screeched before imploding in on itself. When the flame faded she stood there. "There he is perfectly…" her voice faded as she fell into unconsciousness her form returning to normal. Yochi reached to catch her but was stopped as a whirl of sand appeared and Gaara caught her instead. He stared at Yochi for a second, they both tensed involuntarily.

"Yochi should we get Lee to the hospital?" asked Gai. Yochi looked down at Lee all his wounds were healed even his clothing was mended.

"Yes give him some rest." He looked back to see Gaara already back on the catwalk and he had carefully propped Tatsumaki against the wall.

"Is there something wrong?"

"That boy from Suna riles my blood for some reason." He shook his head and picked up Lee and he and Gai poofed out of sight.

"Okay now that the fire works are over let's begin the third match." Names flashed across the screen. "Third Match Yamanaka Ino versus Hayashi no Eki."

"That's me." Said Eki

"Go get her Lizard Lips!" Kidomaru said bluntly

"Don't call me that unless you want a thorn vine in your ass." She jumped down into the ring.

"Third match begin!"

"Okay look Blondie just give up now and you won't get hurt." Said Eki calmly

"Give up?" scoffed Ino. "Why should I give up to an ugly girl like you?"

"What?"

"Well you obviously wear that mask for some reason and it is far from a fashion statement, and you're very spirited therefore it is useless for hiding emotion. So you must be ugly."

"How dare you? Even if it's true that gives you no right to insult me." Eki rushed forward taking Ino head on. Ino jumped out of the way. Eki pivoted and turned. "Hold still damn it." She tried to roundhouse kick Ino but she ducked under it Ino brought her fist into Eki's chin knocking her mask off. Eki stumbled backwards she glared daggers at Ino she still had not realized her mask was gone. "Not bad Blondie I'll have to step up a bit." She looked to see Ino staring at her. She then noticed how quiet it was. That's when it hit her. She slowly brought her hand to her face and felt her skin. She began to tremble she flung her hands in front of her face. "Look away please!" she cried practically sobbing she knelt on the ground crying. "Don't look at me." She looked around franticly for her mask she saw it and ran for it.

"I don't think so?" called Ino. She brought her hand into a site and aimed for the area of the mask, as Eki reached it she stopped to pick it up. **_"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" (Mind Body Switch Technique) _**Both Eki and Ino drooped where they stood there was still silence.

"Did she miss?" asked Choji

"No she didn't something's wrong." Commented Shikamaru. Ino began to shake violently, she reached up to her neck struggling as if she was being strangled small cuts and tears appeared on her skin and clothes. Suddenly Ino's eyes opened and she fell back screaming incoherently about monsters. Eki regained her consciousness as well she hastily reached down and put on her mask.

"Winner Eki." Announced Hayate. Eki jumped back up to the balcony. She immediately ran and hugged Kimimaro he was surprised at first but hugged her back, she was still shaking.

"They saw me." she whispered in a sobbing voice.

"Only for a second your hair blocked your face." He said trying to calm her down.

"Kimimaro; you can't lie to save your life." She laughed slightly. "But thanks." Back down on the floor medic Nins were lifting Ino onto a cot still babbling. They carried her off. Kaosu watched the girl with great focus. Something was wrong.

"My Lady." Kaosu said to Tsunade.

"Yes what is it?"

"Could I be excused there is something troubling to me about Ino I wish to investigate."

"Fine but you are going to miss the matches." Kaosu nodded and flickered from sight.

**Ino's room**

Kaosu entered the room. Ino was still in a daze mumbling and shaking in fear. He walked over to her and placed his hand on her face and closed her eyes.

"Be at peace child now show me what you have seen." He whispered and closed his eyes. He was whisked into her mind and saw her memory. Ino had arrived inside Eki's mind but it was not normal it was a rocky mountain there was a huge cave with bars on it a small piece of paper on it that said seal.

"What the?" asked Ino. "This isn't what the mind is supposed to look like." She walked up to the cave. "What is this?" a deep growl was heard from the cave.

"What is this? A human girl in my lair." A large green eye with a pupil slit appeared. "You are brave child no one comes into my lair except my host and even she rarely comes to talk directly. But you are a treat I can't torture my host to the extent I wish for fear of her death but you are another matter." Thorny vines shot out from the cage and wrapped around Ino's neck and body. She struggled for a moment before dispelling the jutsu and vanishing. Kaosu found himself back in the room. He opened his eyes.

"There is no doubt that was Hachibi." He said. "That is why she still suffers his chakra is like a virus that taint all those who come in contact with it. He is still inside her mind there is only one thing I can do." Kaosu made a site with his hands. **_"Shintenshin no Jutsu." _**Kaosu once again found himself in Ino's mind but this time in the present. Ino was cowering in a rock crevice the Hachibi in his full demonic glory was standing outside staring into it. He was a huge lizard whose size could rival Manda. He appeared to be a made of a twisted mass of roots and vines shaped in the form of a lizard spines running down his back and his eight whip-like tails. Acidic drool dripped from his jaws with rows of jagged venomous teeth.

"You think you can hide there human, I can easily rip you from there but cowering in fear shall tax your mind, fear is the perfect spice for flesh." Hachibi gave a raucous laugh. Ino cringed. "Yes cower before me." The beast gave a sigh. "Such a shame your will is weak I wish you were harder to break but time to eat." He reared up on his hind legs.

"Stop this." Said Kaosu so calmly that Hachibi barely heard. The great beast turned to face him.

"What did you say?"

"Stop this madness and leave this mind."

"How dare you human? I am the Hachibi second only to Kyuubi but far more wicked. I am the one who raised the forests of this world. I am the god of the forest I give life and take life away. Now who do you presume you are that you can order me old man?" roared Hachibi

"Bite your tongue you know not to whom you speak."

"And to whom do I speak oh great one?" the lizard spoke in a mocking tone. A great light enveloped Kaosu, it was so bright it blinded the lizard. When the light faded before Hachibi was a great Japanese dragon his scales constantly shimmering different colors depending on how the light caught it. Ruby for fire, sapphire for water, emerald for earth, silver for wind and gold for lightning. Hachibi cowered before the dragon who dwarfed him. Gamabunta could fit in the dragon's mouth Manda would be nothing more than a whisker on his face.

"Who am I." spoke the dragon in a deep resounding that invoked both fear and awe. "I am Kazukei the great dragon, Elemental of chaos. I am the all knowing and all seeing the one who keeps the balance and harmony of nature." The dragon barred his fangs. "Now leave this mind and this girl and return to your vessel." Hachibi slunk away.

"But Lord Kazukei."

"I said NOW!" the great dragon roared and Hachibi and his lair vanished. Kaosu found himself back in the hospital room.

"It looks like I am not the only one who can copy jutsu." Said a voice behind Kaosu. Kaosu laughed slightly.

"When you are as old as I am you tend to pick up a few things would you not say Ikazuchi?" said Kaosu turning toward the Elemental of lightning.

"What are you that lax? No drawn blade or idle threat."

"You have given me no reason to draw my sword and my threats are never idle."

"No reason to draw Oblivion. I sneak into Konoha and into this room. I'm the greatest threat to humanity since him yet you do not strike."

"A guardian never strikes first you have given me no reason to strike. I sensed your presence soon after I entered the girl's mind had you attempted anything I would not have sat idly by." Kaosu sat on a chair. "Now what exactly brings you here?" Ikazuchi laughed

"Same as always eh Kaosu, I am the sworn enemy of the one you protect and you treat me as a guest." Ikazuchi sat down in another chair.

"We were not always sworn enemies Ikazuchi."

"But I would hardly call us friends."

"No we were hardly friends not like you and Hinote." Ikazuchi glared at Kaosu.

"I was never friends with that damn fox." Growled Ikazuchi

"That is not how I remember it. You fought all the time but you respected each other, in fact your relationship was the mirror image of Naruto and Sasuke. Rivals as close as brothers. But then you fell deeper into his influence you became obsessed with power and killed anyone who even dared to oppose you." he sighed. "Such a tragedy."

"Emotions are weak, relationships meaningless. I've enough of matters of the past it is the future that matters now. I offer you a choice Kaosu join me and I will not wipe Konoha off the map I will even allow Tsunade and Hinote's bastard to live."

"Why should I join you?"

"Better the right hand of the devil than in his path."

"What happens when the arm becomes useless it is cut off, I decline your humble offer?"

"You are a fool then. You do not deserve the power granted you even Oblivion is weakened by your honor. The great sword that's form changes with each wielder. That sword is capable of bringing a country to its knees, and what form does it take. A reverse blade katana a sword is useless unless it can cut." Ikazuchi raised his hand toward the sword. "I can hear it Kaosu, the sword cries out to me, it wants a wielder who will use it to destroy not defend, the sword wants me."

"You know Kouken Kisei chose me and it will not choose another until I die, in your hands it is nothing more than powerless steel."

"Then I shall arrange your death." Ikazuchi snaked out a chain but before it even moved Kaosu unsheathed his sword and gave a light blow to the stomach. The metal clanged off of Ikazuchi's beetle armor. True to Ikazuchi's words the sword did not cut but its strike was by no means useless. Ikazuchi stumbled backwards clutching his stomach coughing up blood.

"Be glad my sword is blunt and my strike was weak or the damage could have been much worse. Remember no matter how hard your armor it cannot stop **_Jyukendo. (Gentle Sword)_**

"You will pay for this. I will not stop until this world is mine and the five countries bow to me. But why should I stop at the earthly plain? The celestial and infernal plains await a conqueror as well, I will ascend into the heavens and challenge the gods themselves."

"You are mad Ikazuchi no one challenges the gods, even master would not risk it."

"But I will, Orochimaru doesn't see it yet but Oto is mine. I have called up old favors from demons past. My pawns are everywhere I even have my own little puppet in the Akatsuki. As well as five of their rings." Ikazuchi held up his hands showing the rings of Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Orochimaru. Kaosu gasped. "You know what these are then, the rings of the ancients these were the rings used by the shinobi who sealed us."

"That they are."

"They were fools never realizing the power these rings hold, the Akatsuki to. They use them to unseal Biju. I can even summon two of the four great spirits."

"Suzaku of the South and Summer, and Seiryu of the East and Spring. Those are guardian demons and are of no use to you."

"You'd be surprised what I'm capable of Kaosu you have been warned the blood of Hinote will fall as will the great shinobi villages, the world, heaven and hell will bow before their new god." Ikazuchi backed away. "Remember Kaosu." Ikazuchi activated his Sharingan. "My eyes are everywhere." He looked at Ino for a second and raised his hand and a mass of snakes came from his sleeves and raced at Ino, Kaosu jumped in the way and hissed in pain as the snakes bit him. Ikazuchi smiled before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, if only I were a few years younger he would not have even been able to move." Kaosu staggered from the venom but his body soon recovered. "I should get back, I do not wish to miss Neji's match." Kaosu was walking out of the room just as a stretcher carrying Hinata came racing by. "Hinata?"

"Hey wait up!" Kaosu looked to see Naruto running after Hinata.

"Naruto." Naruto stopped.

"Old Man Kaosu what are you doing here?"

"Just checking on things, what happened?"

"Hinata fought some guy from Kumo, her Jyuken didn't work on him he had some kind of weird gold armor and then he spat out a spike and hit Hinata in the chest. So I'm here to make sure she's safe." Naruto started to run again.

"Naruto, what about your match?"

"I won that guy got me at first with his puppets but I busted them apart." And Naruto ran away. Kaosu watched for a second before flickering out of sight.

**Arena**

Kaosu arrived back at the arena at the close of the current match. Shikamaru stood across from Temari his shadow had bound hers. Shikamaru threw a kunai making Temari do the same but when he ducked Temari's head hit the wall and she was knocked out.

"Winner Nara Shikamaru." Announced Hayate. The LCD screen flashed. Final Match of the Chunin prelims. Sabaku no Gaara verses Haruno Sakura." Gaara perked up he looked at Tatsumaki who was still unconscious.

"Hey Gaara relax nothing's going to happen to her just go fight your match." Said Kankuro trying to repair his puppets that Naruto smashed.

"If one hair is out of place I'll break your arms." Said Gaara vanishing in a swirl of sand and reappearing in the ring in front of Sakura.

"Wow she really has helped Gaara, he said he would only break my arms."

"Final Match begin."

**End Chapter**

Well that ends the chapter this time, sorry it's short again but I want to leave some suspense. But I have a question I wish to ask you. The other people in the finals are Naruto, Sasuke, Kidomaru, Shikamaru, Neji, Kimimaro and Eki. So whoever wins is in the final match will be the eighth contestant. But I can't decide whether Eki should fight Neji or Shikamaru?


	16. Love All Around

**I do not own Naruto**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 14 Love All Around

Sasuke was lying in his hospital bed, be didn't know why he was still here. Whatever Kakashi had done the pain from whatever was on his shoulder was gone.

"This is so boring; I should be watching the prelims. See how badly my team is screwing up." Griped Sasuke

"My, my still as arrogant as ever." Said a voice next to him. Sasuke looked in the chair next to him and saw Ikazuchi sitting there. "Uzumaki defeated Kankuro but it was a little difficult with his special chakra sealed. As of now that little cherry blossom is fighting the demon of sand."

"You!" said Sasuke

"My name is Ikazuchi not you. So how is that cursed seal?"

"It's none of your concern but I don't feel a thing."

"Ahh so my jutsu worked." Sasuke just looked confused. "What did you really think the Sharingan poser could stop the pain?"

"Why would you help me?"

"While I am an avid supporter of the power a cursed seal grants there is the little drawback of it eating your free will, I unlike the stupid snake would rather control through sheer will and reverence. One who controls with false methods is a coward."

"So you want me to join you why."

"Because Sasuke including me there are only three surviving Uchiha, Itachi is beyond most training his skills are fair but he needs refinement. You however are weak."

"You met Itachi when, where?" yelled Sasuke. "And I'm not weak."

"You are and do you no why? It is your Uchiha pride."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black you have just as much pride."

"Yes I do have pride but I still acknowledge the strength of others, Kaosu for one, I will defeat him but I accept that as of now we are even. You can't even accept the little cherry blossom is stronger than you she did beat Mizu."

"Sakura only got lucky and she had help from that stupid androgynous pretty boy, two days with him and she forgets me entirely." Screamed Sasuke getting up from his bed.

"You truly are hopeless I was right all along you are disgrace to the name Uchiha, Itachi spared you out of pure pity." Sasuke tensed the seal spread partially over his body.

"I'm no disgrace!" Sasuke lunged at Ikazuchi but Ikazuchi caught his fist. Sasuke twisted to kick but Ikazuchi caught that as well.

"Are you done because I have two more arms to spare?" Sasuke growled but relaxed and Ikazuchi let him down. "Well maybe a test is in order to see your true potential."

"What kind of test?"

"A sparring match."

"With you?" asked Sasuke shocked, Ikazuchi chuckled.

"Oh heavens no." A kunai appeared at Sasuke's throat.

"You'll be fighting one of us." Whispered a girl. The kunai was pulled back. Sasuke turned to be face to face with a red-headed tomboy an obese boy and silver haired boy with green lipstick.

"I really am disappointed Sasuke, I thought you knew they were here, meet my gennin team." Said Ikazuchi. "Well introduce yourselves."

"Jirobo." Said the large boy

"Sakon, and this is my older brother Ukon." Said the silver hair as another head turned over the shoulder causing Sasuke to flinch.

"Yo." Said the second boy.

"Tayuya." Said the tomboy with a glare that screamed fuck off.

"This is your team?" scoffed Sasuke.

"Well one of them my A team is in the exams."

"Which one?"

"Kumo you fucking idiot isn't it obvious." Swore Tayuya

"Alright then, so when do I fight them."

"Hey fucktard I just said you're fighting us."

"Like I would fight the B team I mean look at these losers. A fat ass, two fairies and a butch." Sasuke was suddenly shoved into the wall a kunai at his throat. Tayuya's face inches from his glaring bloody murder at him.

"What did you call me you fucking emo bastard? At least my hair doesn't look like a ducks ass!" Suddenly Tayuya felt a hand on the back of her head it pushed her face forward so that her lips met Sasuke's she dropped the kunai due to shock. Both her and Sasuke's eyes were wide and were struggling to get free. The hand released her and they both fell to the floor gagging. Tayuya looked up at Ikazuchi. "What the fuck was that for?" He smirked

"It amused me." Said Ikazuchi. "Now." he walked to both of them and held out his hand to help them up and they reluctantly accepted. "It is decided then Tayuya will be your opponent."

"Why her."

"She's a genjutsu specialist good training for you, also her genjutsu is sound based which even with the Sharingan makes it difficult. Also I bet your dieing to kiss her again." Sasuke gagged. "Kidding." Ikazuchi turned toward his team. "Alright you're dismissed go goof off or something." And the four of them vanished. "One more thing." He turned toward Sasuke. "Hold out your arm." It wasn't a request. Sasuke held out his right arm. Ikazuchi pushed back Sasuke's sleeve and dug his nails into the arm there was a surge of chakra a black tattoo appeared on his arms. "Keep that secret."

"What is it?"

"If you beat Tayuya I'll tell you."

"I'll fight that bitch right now."

"Trust me you'll fight her eventually maybe tonight maybe tomorrow maybe a week from now." Ikazuchi smiled. "But why are you so anxious to meet her again, it seems maybe you have hormones after all, Tayuya's not so bad once you get to know her a little foul mouthed but a fiery spirit none the less."

"What are you her pimp?" Ikazuchi suddenly grew stern.

"Know this disrespect me again and you can say goodbye to free will." With that he vanished in a cackle of lightning.

**Arena**

Sakura had been fighting Gaara for a couple of minutes and so far no major blows had been dealt. Sakura was more than fast enough to dodge the sand, and air blasts were useless. While they could break through the initial sand shield but the armor would stop it, more powerful wind blasts could break through but it would use too much chakra. Sakura just dodged another sand blast she landed far away.

_Damn it that sand is invincible, if I had access to the seal I could win but it only reacts defensively and in a controlled match it won't activate. _Thought Sakura. _There has to be chink in the armor somewhere. _Sakura focused a minute but then thought of a plan. She strapped her staff back to her back and made several hand seals.

"Monkey, Dog, Rat, Bird." She whispered. Sakura's eyes began to change the became more angular and her pupils became slits and her eyes glowed green faintly. **_"Torigan!" (Birds Eye) _**a whole new world opened up to Sakura. Her vision increased dramatically, she could see the chakra swirling around Gaara and saw the weak points in his armor, but the vision was hazy and not perfect, she also saw a faint wind like aura around Gaara.

_That must be the wind aura Tatsu-sensei said is around every living being and I can see mine as well I wonder…No she told me I can't use that technique until I can see perfectly if I'm off the backlash could be terrible. But now I can see the soft parts of the armor. Now is the time to strike. _Sakura suddenly vanished in a swirl of wind.

"Hey sand freak up here." Gaara looked to see Sakura hanging from the ceiling. "Block this." Sakura swung her staff and sent a powerful air blast, sand came to Gaara's defense and blocked. The sand then shot and ensnared Sakura.

"**_Sabaku Kyuu!" _**shouted Gaara and the sand condensed but to Gaara's surprise Sakura smiled.

"**_Kaze no Rasengan!" _**Gaara turned just to be blasted back by Sakura. The force of the blast blew away his sand armor and with the rest of the sand constricting the clone Gaara smashed into the wall with zero protection his gourd tried to change to sand but it wasn't fast enough. Gaara struggled to his feet his left arm hanging limply at his side. He tried to move it but when he did it sent a strange discomfort throughout his body.

"Is this pain?" an evil smirk spread across his face and he laughed crazily. "Finally, this is what pain feels like, is this why you protect me mother? Then we will have to punish her." The sand around the clone squeezed and it was destroyed in burst of wind and the sand returned to him and reformed the armor. The sand shifted on his right arm and became a claw that went halfway up his arm.

"This is bad." Muttered Kankuro. "He's started to release the demon within if he comes out…" he was interrupted by sleepy ramblings. He looked to see to see Tatsumaki mumbling in her sleep. "Hey Tatsu you awake."

"Stop Gaara that tickles." She giggled with a huge grin on her face. Kankuro sighed. He poked her and she opened her eyes. "Oh hey Kankuro."

"Having a nice dream?"

"Yeah… I mean no…Gaara didn't hear did he?" she said blushing and twitching her fingers Hinata style.

"No he's too busy with his match." Her eyes widened.

"I'm missing his match!" she struggled shakily to her feet. Kankuro her arm around her and helped her to the railing. "Sakura!" her eyes widened Sakura was dodging the sand claw Gaara had made. "No with out my chakra the suppression seal has weakened, I have to stop him before he hurts." Suddenly she collapsed to her knees. "I'm still too weak, just be careful Sakura." Sakura stared down Gaara the claw on his arm had covered his shoulder.

"What is he? There's no way he's human." Whispered Sakura.

"Blood, I need your blood!" shouted Gaara a strange cracking was heard and Sakura watched in horror as the stone floor changed to sand and wrapped around her ankles binding her movements. Sakura reached for her staff but a tendril of sand grabbed it and snapped it in half making vanish in a puff of smoke. "Your blood is mine!" Gaara charged his claw raised.

_No it can't go out this way, I'm sorry Tatsu-sensei but I have to use that technique. _Thought Sakura. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a kunai wind formed around. _See the enemies wind aura and when it clashes with your own strike true the rift between both. _She raised her kunai. "Here goes nothing." up in the stands Tatsumaki's eyes widened.

"No not that move, her aim is off it will backlash. SAKURA STOP!" screamed Tatsu but it was too late.

"**_Kaze no Kizu!" (Wind Scar) _**(A/N couldn't resist) Sakura slashed her kunai and a rift of energy formed around it exploded violently in all directions. Sakura was thrown back hard and was slammed into the wall with such force it cratered and she fell to the ground motionless. Gaara was thrown back as well but not nearly as far and the sand had protected him. He looked at Sakura bloodlust in his eyes. He raised his claw and it reached for Sakura but suddenly a strange shield of ice blocked him and the claw was frozen solid Haku stepped out of the shield.

"Enough you have won now let her go." Said Haku

"How dare you interfere with my prey?" roared Gaara, he reared back cracking the ice as he did he caught sight of Tatsumaki she was crying and looked distraught. The sand collapsed and Gaara fell to his knees his good arm clutching his chest. _Why? Why do her tears hurt me so? Why can't I stand the sight of her sad what is this pain in my heart? _Thought Gaara

"As a result of interference Haruno Sakura has been disqualified; winner Sabaku no Gaara." Said Hayate. "The final exams will be held in one month's time the match ups are as follows. Round one: Hyuuga Neji vs. Sabaku no Gaara. Round two: Nara Shikamaru vs. Hayashi no Eki. Round three: Kaguya Kimimaro vs. Uzumaki Naruto. Round four: Kidomaru vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Train well and good luck." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ahh so troublesome I always have to fight women." Muttered Shikamaru

"Great I get to fight a lazy sexist shadow user." Eki said sarcastically. "I mean you guys got such cool opponents I really wanted to beat that Uchiha."

"Oh well but hey imagine if I beat Naruto the reward Ik…" Kimimaro was silenced by Kai placing his hand over his mouth.

"Watch your tongue boy or I'll cut it out he gave me full permission to do as I please with you during this exam." Whispered Kai sharply "Am I understood?"

"Hai Kai-sensei."

"Good now go get yourselves cleaned up and get a good rest because we start training at first light." With that Kai vanished in a cackle of lightning.

"Where did sensei find this guy?" whispered Kidomaru

"I don't know he's some genjutsu specialist from Kumo come on let's go." Eki and her team vanished in smoke puffs. After a while the other genin left and medic nins came and gathered up Sakura and Gaara who gave some trouble at first but then relented when he caught site of Tatsu's eyes.

"Well that was certainly an interesting match." Said Tsunade

"It is perhaps you should go attend to Sakura since Tatsu is still out of commission for a little bit."

"What about the Suna kid he broke his arm?"

"I think Tatsumaki would rather take care of that herself, come my Lady we should get back to Shizune she's probably tired of Hino by now, not to mention he probably misses his mother." Tsunade gave a warm smile.

"Yeah he's mommy's little hell raiser." And they vanished as well.

**Hospital **

Gaara sat on the bed his arm still broken. Then the door opened and Tatsumaki stumbled in.

"Why are you here?" asked Gaara

"To heal you, the medic nins said you wouldn't let them near you."

"You still look tired can you do it"

"I can do something this simple. Now let me see that arm." Gaara nodded and carefully took off his shirt wincing in pain when his arm moved. He looked up to see Tatsumaki staring blankly a faint blush on her face.

"Something wrong?" she shook her head.

"No just thinking." She walked over and began going over his arm white chakra on her hand. She was working in silence for several minutes.

"I'm sorry." She stopped.

"What?" she asked surprised

"I'm sorry for hurting Sakura I knew she was important to you, but I tried to kill her anyway."

"It wasn't your fault you never asked for Shukaku, if anyone is to blame it's me, when I fell unconscious my chakra seal waned." She let go of his arm and stood up. "There all better." She took a step back but was woozy from chakra exhaustion and fell forward into Gaara's arms. Her head was on Gaara's chest. Normally she would have been embarrassed to death but she was too tired to care. Her arms snaked around Gaara and she curled up and fell asleep. Gaara just stared down at her before using his sand to pull her more completely on to the bed and he lay back. He knew that he wouldn't sleep but there was still something calming about her presence and was content to just hold her.

**The Next day with Kimimaro **

Kimimaro walked into the apartments that Konoha had provided for his team. He was very glad Ikazuchi chose to enter them under Kumo and not Oto. Their apartments were much better than Orochimaru's team. But lavish living space didn't matter right now. True to his word Kai got them up at dawn to train. But Eki managed to weasel out of it because it was raining and cold which makes her very tired and sluggish. The training was brutal especially when Ikazuchi showed up bringing the rest of the Sound Five with him. Thankfully he had completed most of his training and had leave to go and now all he wanted was a shower. He walked past the living room and was surprised to see it empty.

_Eki must still be asleep she did look like hell this morning._ Thought Kimimaro sadly he wished he could have stayed to keep her warm. As much as his team joked about them sleeping together he didn't care because all they did was sleep and sometimes talked he had learned a lot about Eki and her past. He walked into his room and saw Eki asleep hugging a pillow she was shivering slightly. He walked over to her and pulled the blanket up over her more and tucked her in. he brushed her hair away from her face lightly.

"Sleep well." He whispered before walking into the shower in his room. Eki stirred in her sleep and she began to dream.

**Dream/Flashback **

A four year old Eki was sitting in her room crying, she was in her lizard form. The door slid open.

"Dear what's wrong." She looked over to see a tall man wood brown hair and eyes. A large sword wrapped in cloth on his back.

"The other children they ridiculed me, they called me an **_eki (lizard)." _**

"Well you that's cause you look like one, why are you in you animal form anyway?"

"Hachi says I don't look quite so ugly this way."

"Well what does that mean old lizard know? Will you change back for me?" Eki slowly changed back to her human form. "There we go isn't that better? It amazes me how much you look like your mother."

"Daddy why did mama have to leave?" Eki's father looked grim for a moment.

"I wanted to wait till you were older but maybe this will help you understand why you have that beast inside of you." He stood up. "Come with me."

"Yes father." Her father took her hand and led her out of their home in the trees. Her father pointed.

"You see that tree little one." Eki looked at the great tree in the center of the village taller than the rest. "That is the sacred tree which for 300 years held the spirit of Hachibi, but the seal began to wane and his power spread tainting the forest we needed a stronger seal. You see your mother was very sick and she knew she was going to die, and so with help from the elders she made her death count by her sacrifice Hachibi was sealed into you she chose you so she could protect you even in death."

"So I'm a demon. A monster?" she asked sadly. He stooped down to her level.

"Never say that you are who you choose to be, never forget who you are or where you come from. You're not Hachibi you are my daughter, now who are you." Eki smiled

"I am the daughter Makiba Sakura the Blossom of the Wood and Makiba Gojira the **_Morikage (Forest Shadow) _**of **_Morigakure no Sato. (Hidden Forest Village) _**I am Makiba Hana!" said Eki proudly

"And never forget Hana I'll always be here." Gojira wrapped his arms around her.

"To protect and love you." said another voice. Eki looked up and saw Kimimaro she was her sixteen year old self.

"Ki…" she was silenced by his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and returned it. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

**End Dream**

Eki woke with a smile on her face but immediately frowned.

"It was only a dream." She whispered. she brought her fingers to her lips. "But a great dream." She stood up and stumbled. She put her hand on head. "Still groggy I guess." She looked out the window it was still dark, rainy and cold. She sighed. "I hate the cold." She slowly shuffled toward the bathroom door. She was so tired that she didn't realize the door opened by itself and she bumped into something very warm. She backed up a step and looked up at Kimimaro all he was wearing were boxers a towel over his shoulders she stared blankly a blush on her face.

"Eki you all right?" he leaned down slightly so he was eye level with her. He put his hand on her forehead. "You look feverish."

_Am I still dreaming? I have to be Kimimaro wouldn't be back this early. Oh well if it's a dream. _She reached her hands out and grabbed the sides of his face.

"Eki…" but was silenced by Eki kissing him, startled he tried to pull back put Eki held on tightly and her lips were all to inviting. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms moved around his neck pulling each other closer and deepening the kiss. After several seconds, minutes, hours. Who knows how long they parted. "Wow!" whispered Kimimaro out of breath.

"Yeah." She rested her head in the crook of his neck. "It's just a shame I'll wake up soon."

"What?"

"I'm going to wake up again, I always wake up after this part." Suddenly she felt Kimimaro pinch her butt. "Ow! What was that for you pervert." He simply smirked at her. "I'm not dreaming!"

"No you're not, but that doesn't mean they can't come true." He cupped her chin and leaned down and drew her into another kiss. Unbeknownst to them outside the window a lone hawk was watching with violet pupil slit eyes, the hawk's eyes changed to emerald before it flew off into the darkness.

* * *

Ahh such great fluff, so much this time. Eki isn't Eki, and she and Kimimaro are finally together and Gaara and Tatsumaki are coming to terms with there feelings. But so much more needs to be answered. Why is Ikazuchi pushing Tayuya and Sasuke together, and what is this strange Hawk spying on Eki and Kimimaro. And what's that Tsunade? The Chunin Ball. 


	17. The New Six

**Still don't own **

**Warning slight spoiler for latest manga chapter**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 15 The New Six

The hawk flew threw the rain and cold until it arrived on a hilltop overlooking Konoha and it landed on the shoulder of a man who couldn't have been more than 20, he was dressed in black clothing with black armor on his chest and shoulders he had brown hair with a red hairline; like Gaara he had the kanji for love on his forehead. The hawk's eyes flashed violet briefly before turning to emerald. The man opened his eyes, they were violet and pupil slit as well but soon turned to normal emerald eyes as well.

"Thank you for allowing me your eyes my brother you're free to go." The hawk nodded and bowed as best a hawk can before flying away.

"Did you find the aura you felt Oni?" the man turned his head to see a man identical to Chizu Kai but wearing the same black clothing and armor the kanji for soul on his shoulder.

"That I did Yuan-Ti." Said Oni

"Well what was it?"

"The students of Raigeki much to my surprise, such pure love and from teenagers no less. Their love is true and not just hormones not that those weren't pumping."

"Planning your next meal already not that I blame you, the stench of impending war is plain we shall be able to feed very well." Stated Yuan-Ti sitting next to Oni and sniffing the air. "Such strong spirits good souls on which I can feed."

"Ahh I told you would like it here Oni Taka." Oni inclined his head toward the voice Ikazuchi stood there.

"Lord Raigeki it is about time you arrived."

"I wasn't aware I was late." Shrugged Ikazuchi

"Late you are not. Early we are." Said a voice behind Ikazuchi. He turned to see a man about forty like the others he had emerald eyes but his were pale showing her was blind a black cloth covering his forehead.

"Makumori still speaking in that strange way are we?"

"Strange my speech is? Perhaps yours it is." Said Makumori with a smile.

"Where are the others Oni?"

"Kokoro went into the village for some fun, as for Suji and Kosshimaru well they aren't here for obvious reasons." Replied Oni

"Yes those two would ravage everything in sight." He sighed.

"Now that you know we are here lord can we have leave I wish to see the village in person, all I have seen so far are your apprentices kissing."

"I thought that would draw you."

"You know already?"

"There is nothing beyond my sight." Boasted as several beetles crawled from his sleeve and flew away.

"Odd you usually wouldn't allow such from your students, emotion is to distracting, if you like I can remove them of it."

"That will not be needed Oni Taka, I have my reasons for allowing it." Oni's eyes flashed violet.

"So that is your plan." Ikazuchi stared aghast at Oni Taka

"Surprised are you. See through you Oni Taka can." Quipped Makumori

"What do you see Oni?" asked Yuan-Ti

"Utter one word of my plan Oni and I will kill you." said Ikazuchi his eyes changing. Oni rose to his feet.

"Go ahead my lord strike me down but you know I will return even if it takes millennia." Oni gave a mocking smirk.

"How dare you? Have you forgotten what I am?"

"You're an Elemental, the raw power of the elements incarnate but if my memory serves you are the sixth Elemental of Lightning you earned the title when you won the lightning melee Lord Raigeki in fact there is only one Elemental who has remained constant, only one who has existed since the world came into existence the only one who knows the faces of the gods."

"Kazukei the great Dragon." Whispered Yuan-Ti. Ikazuchi clenched his fist.

"Kaosu. I will kill you, you have reined to long."

"To slay Kazukei your purpose in life is. Empty your life will be when done the deed is." Said Makumori sagely.

"You would do well to listen to Makumori Lord. He is always right about these things."

"I do not need your advice I am your lord just as my master was before you." roared Ikazuchi grabbing Makumori by the scruff of his shirt and pushing him against a tree.

"Slaves we are not, willing we are, force us you try your downfall it will be." Makumori's blind eyes narrowed and suddenly Ikazuchi fell back clutching his chest. "With blood my power lies, good day I bid to you." and Makumori simply faded from site. Ikazuchi stood up straight.

"How dare he, I am Ikazuchi, I am his favorite."

"Lie to yourself more Raigeki, you are not Zetsumei no matter how hard you try to be and when you come down to it even he was only human he was not immortal just like you. Yet we endure until the end of time. Good day lord Raigeki perhaps when next we meet you will treat us with the same respect Zetsumei did." Stated Oni stated flatly

"…" Ikazuchi only glared.

"Remember who we are Lord, should all six of us turn against you there is a very good chance you would lose; now I have some business in the village." Oni Taka faded from sight as well.

"Sorry my lord you know how he is, but next time ask if you want to use my face." Said Yuan-Ti with a bow as he melted into the ground. Ikazuchi stared for a few seconds.

"Such insolence I don't know how you ever put up with them." Sighed Ikazuchi before vanishing in a bolt of lightning.

**With Tatsumaki**

Tatsumaki's eyes opened slightly she was still very tired. She sat up in the bed.

"Your finally awake." She looked over to see Gaara sitting there.

"How'd I get here?" she asked.

"You don't remember." Tatsu thought for a moment before her face became enflamed with a huge blush.

"I'm sorry." She said playing with her fingers.

"My isn't this precious." Said a voice from nowhere. Gaara immediately raised sand on the defensive. From the center of the room a figure rose out of the floor. It was revealed to be Oni Taka. Tatsumaki's eyes widened in fear.

"Y Y You!" she whispered shakily.

"Now, now Tori is that anyway to treat your lord."

"But he sealed you, our master said you were too untrustworthy."

"Well apparently Raigeki trusts us enough."

"Ikazuchi I guess he would be stupid enough to bring you back, you scum of the demon world." Oni's eyes changed violet.

"How dare you call me that?" in flash Oni had Tatsu pinned against the wall his hand gripping her throat. "I am no demon remember that, I am Oni Taka the King of Birds your lord and master you will remember that." he stared into her eyes and she cowered beneath his gaze.

"Yes my lord." She relented.

"There we go it's always better to obey." Suddenly Oni was encased in sand.

"Leave her be now!" said Gaara, Oni stared out from the sand his violet eyes glowing.

"Well aren't we protective, you're the vessel for Shukaku such a low and vile creature, you've lowered your standards Tori, becoming human has sullied you. Look at how ugly you have become." That hit home, Tatsumaki looked as if her heart was ripped out. She dropped to her knees sobbing. Gaara looked completely incensed.

"Enough!" Gaara raised his fist. "You'll die for that."

"Go ahead kill me I'll just find a new host. But will you kill me? Kill me in cold blood in front of her, what will she think of you? She'll see you're nothing more than a monster undeserving of love." Gaara relented and Oni Taka was released. "That's a good boy." Oni Taka leaned down to Tatsumaki's level. He grabbed the side of her face and stared into her eyes. "Now there's now reason for tears, right Tori?" his eyes flashed again and Tatsumaki's eyes changed to the same violet.

"Yes, no need for tears my lord." She said in a monotone voice.

"That's a good bird." He smiled evilly. "Now let's have a kiss."

"Yes my lord." She said in the same lifeless voice. Gaara's eyes widened as she leaned up and placed her lips on Oni's, after a brief moment Oni backed away.

"Just as sweet as ever, I'll be back soon for you, just as soon as I relieve you of this human form." And with that he melted into the floor. Gaara walked over to her and leaned down to her level.

"Tatsu." He shook her gently. Her eyes changed back to normal. "Tatsu?" suddenly she reached out and hugged him sobbing into his chest.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I couldn't resist I tried but he still controlled Me." He wrapped her arms around her.

"Um it's okay he's gone now." Said Gaara awkwardly. _I never thought I would wish Temari was here, I don't know what to do in situations like this. _

"It's not okay I kissed him, he forced me to, he forced me in front of you." she sobbed gripping him tighter.

_Why would she care that I saw, so she kissed a guy it shouldn't matter right? Then why did it hurt so much to see that. _He started gently stroke her back gently trying to comfort her. "It's alright he forced you so it isn't your fault so we can forget about It." Tatsumaki suddenly pushed away from him.

"Forget about it!" she yelled angrily. "You want me to forget, forget that he used and controlled me just as your damn demon controlled me five hundred years ago!"

"Tatsumaki I didn't mean anything, I know what his past vessel…"

"You don't know anything! All you know is what he showed you, you didn't have to live through it everyday, the darkness, the beatings. Your just a selfish monster!" and with that she disappeared in a swirl of wind. Gaara just stood there in complete shock before sitting on the bed just staring into space before he clutched his heart in pain and a small stream of tears flowed down his face.

**With Tatsumaki**

Tatsu was sitting beneath the fire flower tree; she was hugging her knees to her chest sobbing lightly. A few people had come by to ask what was wrong and immediately found themselves flying in the upper atmosphere.

"Tatsumaki, why are you crying?" said a male voice.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"This wouldn't have anything to with Gaara would it?"

"What?"

"See I told you it was boy trouble." Said a female voice. "Our little Tatsu is growing up."

"Huh what?" she asked as she opened. Standing in front of her were two people she could never forget. "Hinote! Mizu!"

"In the flesh." Smiled Hinote. "Well not really."

"Hinote you shouldn't be here it take a lot of energy for you to manifest and to bring Mizu how can you speak?"

"Tatsu take a good look at where you are?" Tatsu looked behind her and saw herself sitting beneath the tree. "You see I just brought you to the spirit realm, it still takes some energy but a lot less, even less because you're a demon."

"So who is this Gaara anyway?" asked Mizu

"He's this boy from Suna I've been helping."

"A boy huh? To think someone has taken my place in your heart." Said Hinote. "But I guess crushes don't last forever."

"So tell us what happened." Asked Mizu. Tatsumaki explained everything from when she met Gaara to the events of the exam and the fight she had with him this morning after Oni Taka kissed her. After all that Mizu and Hinote sat pensively.

"Tell me how you feel when you are around Gaara?" asked Hinote

"Shouldn't you be more concerned that Oni Taka and the others have returned?" asked Tatsumaki

"I am well aware of the threat the Devourers pose and I shall take it up with Kaosu later. Now answer the question." Said Hinote

"Well it's weird, he makes me feel happy but at the same time I feel sick like there's a thousand birds flying in my stomach."

"Mmm you've been feeling sick eh?"

"Sounds like you have something bad." Quipped Mizu smirking

"But I thought we were immune to disease." Said Tatsumaki

"But there is one sickness we can succumb to and you have it very bad, yep the signs are all there I know exactly what you have."

"What? What do I have?" she asked nervously. Hinote stared at Tatsu, his face a hard mask of seriousness.

"Lovesickness." He said flatly. Tatsumaki's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"But I can't be in love. Besides he's too young for me."

"Age was never a factor for me." Said Mizu proudly. "And remember physically your sixteen and what's your true age again 22 I think, in our day a girl might wed someone thrice her age. Besides you never had the chance to be a teenager so here it is."

"But I mean I can't it would be too hard."

"Love is always hard Tatsu." Said Hinote. "But that's what makes it worth it."

"But…" Hinote cut her off

"I'm not saying to go running to him this second, wait and listen, sort out your feelings before you go blurting them out. Love never dies, if he feels the same way he'll wait forever." Hinote sighed. "It is time you got back so please tell Kaosu I wish to speak with him, Tsunade as well she can bring Hino."

"I will Hinote-senpai." An instant later she was back in her body. "I must find Kaosu." And she disappeared in a swirl of wind.

**Hokage Tower**

Tatsu whirled into Tsunade's office. She immediately found her self facing the tip Kaosu's sword. Tatsu eeped quietly.

"Tatsumaki." Said Kaosu. He sighed and sheathed his sword. "You should know better than to barge in here."

"I'm sorry Kaosu but I have to speak with you and Tsunade!" she shouted.

"Shut up both of you!" whispered Tsunade sharply. "I just got Hino to sleep." She went back to rocking the infant in her arms. Tatsu had to smile. With all the extra paperwork from the chunin and the general job of being Hokage she hardly had time for him. "But now that you're here I wanted to ask you Tatsu."

"Sure Lady Tsunade but I have…"

"I was thinking that to boost relations with other nations I would hold a dance, you know have the genin get a chance to know each other outside of combat."

"That sounds good but…"

"And should love bloom marriages between nations make for good alliances."

"Yes that's wonderful but…"

"You know I really am a genius…"

"Hinote wants to speak with you!" she yelled.

"Hinote?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes when I was under the tree he spoke to me, he wants all three of you there now."

"Three?" asked Kaosu

"He wants to see Hino."

"I understand my Lady shall we go."

"Yes lets." And the three of them vanished. Moments Later they were beneath the tree. "So what now?"

"Just close your eyes." Instructed Kaosu. She closed her eyes and soon found her self being hugged from behind.

"I missed you." said a voice that was all too familiar.

"Hinote." She turned slightly to see Hinote leaning on her shoulder.

"Hino's getting big." He brushed the baby's hair lightly he stirred and sneezed a small spout of flame shot up. "He's a fire hanyou (half demon) alright." He chuckled.

"Hinote, I hate to break up this reunion but time is short, bringing a human to this realm is taxing even for me much less you."

"I understand then I shall be quick." Hinote moved in front of them. "I give you a warning, the Devourers have returned, Ikazuchi has released them watch all around you for none can be trusted, darkness hides behind the Cloud." And with that he faded and they were once again in the real world.

"Kaosu what did he mean, who are the Devourers?"

"They were alive once a group of demon and ninja who were filled with such hatred that upon their death they became spirits, they live by possessing the soul of a living human and they change their form to their own similar to **_Shoten no Jutsu (Shape Shifting Technique). _**They represent the aspects of life; heart, soul, mind, blood, flesh and bone."

"What does their presence here mean?"

"The deaths are only beginning."

**With Hinata**

Hinata sat quietly reading a book, Naruto was asleep in a chair next to her. Suddenly she felt a strange presence.

"W Who's there." Her eyes activating out of fear. The shadows around the room moved to the foot of her bed and rose into the air taking on human shape.

"Perceptive you are, good eyes you have." The shadow was revealed as Makumori

"Who are you?"

"Makumori I am, the Blood Drinker I am called." He all of a sudden seemed to glide next her silent as a shadow. "Your blood I want."

"Nar…" but she was silenced by a shadow over her mouth.

"Silent you will be, for blood I do not truly drink. The strength of your blood I want. Painless your death will be." He placed his hand on her forehead and it began to glow. Hinata began to feel faint. Her eyes drooped and closed.

_He's draining the strength out of me. I'm sorry Naruto. _She thought. Makumori was draining her when suddenly he heard something stir.

"Awake you are, impressed me you have. Shook off my sleep spell you have." Makumori turned his. Sightless eyes toward Naruto.

"Let Hinata go!" shouted Naruto loudly. Makumori cringed.

"Boy not so loud, sensitive my ears are."

"Then I'll wake up this entire hospital, Tatsumaki is down the hall. You don't want to see her pissed." Makumori's eyes narrowed.

"Leave I shall, but guard you must your woman well, like I do not my meal cut short." Makumori closed his eyes and with one last glow removed his hand and melted into the shadows. "Meet again we shall." He said opening his cold blind eyes that seemed to pierce Naruto's soul before melting the rest of the way into his shadow. Hinata fell forward and Naruto caught her.

"Hinata, Hinata!" he shook her gently. "Are you okay?" Hinata sat up and opened her eyes.

"I think so, thanks Naruto." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"It was nothing Hin… Hinata your eyes!"

"My eyes?" Naruto reached up and untied his headband and Hinata looked at it like a mirror. Staring back at her were normal red-brown eyes. Hinata tried to activate her eyes but they were powerless now. "He stole my Byakugan!"

* * *

Well that ends it this time, new enemies have risen, and if their nature is true what poor souls of the Naruto world have been lost to become the hosts of the Devourers. Well who do you think? See you next time. 

This chapter written in the memory of Sarutobi Asuma who perished from injuries caused by Hidan of Akatsuki. Rest in peace.


	18. Warning

**Why don't I own**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 16 Warning

Tsunade walked out of the exam room.

"Granny Tsunade is Hinata okay?" asked Naruto

"She's in shock, but otherwise fine." Said Tsunade

"Fine, you call this fine?" roared an angry Hyuuga Hiashi. "The clan bloodline has been stolen, the one thing we have feared has happened. This is the worst thing that could. And you!" he pointed to Kaosu. "Is it not your duty to protect the main branch, you claim to be the great guardian and you fail in your duty." He stared at Kaosu. "Do you know what the punishment for failure is?"

"I do." Said Kaosu reaching up and removing his headband showing the cursed seal of the branch family. He kneeled before Hiashi. "I am always at your service, if you ask it of me I will shatter my seal and take my life."

"No, you shall live with your shame."

"Forgive my rudeness but perhaps you should be more concerned for your daughter." Replied Shino who had arrived with Kiba and Kurenei as soon as they heard.

"Yeah you care more about your stupid bloodline than Hinata." Yelled Kiba

"Arf!" replied Akamaru who in the past months went through a growth spurt and now came to Kiba's knees.

"Kaosu what exactly will this Makumori do with the Byakugan?" asked Kurenei. Kaosu rose from the floor.

"This is strange, I have never known Makumori to leave a victim alive." Replied Kaosu puzzled

"Kaosu you told me before that he was a spirit." Said Tsunade

"Makumori was a demon, the best way to describe him would be a chakra vampire, he scoured the world searching for the perfect chakra so he could die in peace. He never did so he haunts the earth until he can find the perfect chakra."

"Sounds like a waste of an after life." Said Naruto

"That is how all of them are the Devourers, something happened in their life that made them unable to rest, they feed off of humanity like leaches."

"Is there anything I can do to help Hinata?" asked Naruto

"As long as Hinata remains alive when Makumori is defeated her power will return."

"What does it take to kill them?" asked Kiba. "I'll tear this guy apart."

"Nothing much actually they are as mortal as the ones they have possessed."

"Possess?" asked Shino intrigued.

"The Devourers are spirits they must posses a living person to take on form, they have the abilities of who they possess but not the power, so they could in theory turn a strong enemy into a weak one."

"Then let's go get them." Yelled Kiba

"I've already sent ANBU trackers, and your sister to track him. This Makumori may be one with shadow but he left a faint scent trail." Said Tsunade

"You sent an Inuzuka out there!" Kaosu yelled fear actually showing in his pale eyes. Suddenly an unearthly howl was heard deep in the forest that chilled all to the bone. "The hunt has already begun I pray I am not too late."

"What is it? Is Hana in danger?" Kaosu was silent and only moved to the window to jump out.

"She may already be dead." and Kaosu jumped out the window into the night.

"Hey get back here." Kiba ran to the window.

"Kiba stop." Said Kurenei

"But I have to help Hana."

"I know."

"So that's why we go as a team." Said Shino, Kiba nodded and they all jumped out the window.

**In the Forest**

Inuzuka Hana was not having a good night she ran for her life two of her dogs following the third was dead, the ANBU team she was with was massacred.

"It can't be he's a myth he wasn't real he's just a scary story they tell to kids to scare them." She muttered in disbelief. But the was real the missing half of her right arm was proof enough, bitten off at the elbow, her medic nin skills stopped the bleeding but she was weak and losing strength, soldier pills and adrenaline could only take her so far and she was done. She slumped against a tree. "I can't go any further." And she sat on the ground. She heard the crashing and toppling of trees as the monster that pursed her came closer. She looked into the forest and saw two sets of glowing violet eyes staring out from it. The beast lumbered forward into the light.

"Given up have you bitch, I would have expected more from an Inuzuka." He said as the light of the full moon showed his true form. A great white wolf came into the clearing, he was huge it was nearly six feet tall at the shoulder and twice as long. But this was not the monster she saw the monster that bit off her arm was riding on top of the wolf. On top was a man with unkempt brown hair wearing black clothing with armor on his chest, but the thing that was his most striking feature were the twin crimson tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on his face. His build was medium his muscles sinewy and lean. Hana knew that although he was only half his size his physical strength could rival Yochi. "Well Kosshimaru it look like the hunt is over." He smiled his teeth stained with blood his violet eyes turning emerald as well as his wolf.

"Hey Suji can I eat the dogs, I want to feel their bones crunch." Replied the wolf Kosshimaru his muzzle red with the blood of her dead dog. Hana's remaining dogs growled in defense.

"Not just yet." He jumped from the wolf's back. "Maybe I should have some fun with her. It's been a long time since I've tasted a woman with out eating her flesh."

"Get away you bastard you'll taste no one." Roared Hana weakly

"Oh dear she said you won't taste her Suji." Laughed Kosshimaru, Suji laughed.

"There are other ways to taste you." he reached into a bag tied around his belt. "Time for a snack." He pulled out the partially eaten stump of her arm he brought to his lips and took a bite eating her arm like a chicken leg. He swallowed and held the stump out to her. "Want a taste." Hana couldn't handle it anymore and retched up what was left in her stomach. "What's wrong bitch? Can't stomach yourself?" he gave a raucous laugh before tossing the hand to Kosshimaru who ate it in one sickening crunch. "I guess that's too bad, I can't have a queasy mate. So since your no mate I guess you're a meal." He lunged

"**_Hakke Kusho!" (Eight Trigrams Empty Palm) _**Suji jumped back just as a massive shockwave passed by. The cannibal turned to face Kaosu.

"Lord Kaosu good to see you again." He bowed mockingly

"Do not mock me beast, your lower than human." Roared Kaosu

"Oh you're too kind but I am very hungry I guess that's why I like you Elemental types your flesh grows back." He brought his hands together in a seal. **_"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" (Four Legs Technique) _**His eyes became feral and turned violet and claws formed on his hands. He charged Kaosu with insane speed and slashed right through his chest and in a puff of smoke Kaosu turned into a log. **_"Kawarmi!" (Substitution)_** Suji gave a howl of rage and turned around just as he saw Kaosu pick up Hana and run into the forest. "Kaosu!" he roared. Suji bounded and jumped onto Kosshimaru's back. "After him!"

"With pleasure." The wolf snarled before running into the woods knocking down trees in his path.

**With Kiba**

Kiba, Shino and Kurenei were bounding through the tree tops trying to catch up with Kaosu who was surprisingly fast. Suddenly Kiba caught the scent of blood, Hana's blood.

"Hana!" Kiba rushed recklessly to her scent. Kaosu burst from the forest but all Kiba saw was Hana beaten and bloody and he lunged at Kaosu. Kaosu saw the enraged Inuzuka. With Hana in his arms he knew there was no way he could safely subdue Kiba he only turned slightly as Kiba's claws and fangs ripped into his side.

"Kiba stop!" shouted Kurenei. Kiba looked to see Kaosu holding Hana.

"Hana! What happened to her?"

"She was attacked, Kurenei take her and get your team out of here he won't be long." Kurenei took the injured Hana.

"Kiba, Shino let's go." Ordered Kurenei

"Go? Go where?" said Suji as he and Kosshimaru came into the light. "We aren't done yet."

"Are you the bastard that attacked my sister." Roared Kiba.

"Oh another pup and a pitiful excuse for nin dog." Laughed Kosshimaru.

"That's it! Akamaru!" the dog jumped onto Kiba's back and in a cloud of smoke became a perfect copy of Kiba. They ran forward.

"Kiba don't!" yelled Kaosu but it was too late.

"**_Gatsuga!" (Double Piecing Fang) _**The two Kiba's charged in spinning rapidly. Suji only smirked and when the two charged them he stuck out his hands and caught both of them their spinning stopped instantly. "Impossible."

"Gatsuga such a weak technique, I haven't used that since I was ten." He threw them both away and Akamaru changed back. "Let's show them some real power." Suji stood up on the back of his wolf and formed hand seals. **_"Shin Jujin Bunshin!" (True Man Beast Clone)_** A large cloud of smoke enshrouded them when it cleared there were two figures wearing the black armor of Suji but there appearance was beastly the only way to describe them was that they were werewolves with glowing violet eyes. "Let's go."

"Right." Said Kosshimaru he opened his mouth and spit a vile noxious fluid at Kiba and stuck to him.

"Aww what the hell it's like glue and it smells like shit." Gagged Kiba

"Exactly."

"Let's go Kosshimaru!" they ran forward and jumped into the air and began to spin rapidly. **_"Garouga!" (Double Wolf Fang) _**The vicious attack raced towards Kiba. Kaosu jumped in front of Kiba.

"**_Kaiten!" _**and the whirling dome of chakra surrounded him but to his shock they cut through the chakra. Kaosu reacted quickly and pushed Kiba away and took the full force of the attack. The attacking beasts retreated.

"Well, well the great Kaosu bloody and beaten before us." Smirked Suji

"Maybe if we eat him he won't come back." Said Kosshimaru drooling. Suddenly from deep in the forest the haunting sound of a flute was heard.

"Damn, what could Yuan-Ti want now?" Suji sighed. "We'll finish this later Kaosu, pup and bitch, our spirits won't rest till we have had our revenge and have killed and devoured every last Inuzuka." In a puff of smoke they were normal and Suji jumped onto the back of his wolf and bounded off into the darkness.

"Get back here you bastards!" yelled Kiba

"Kiba let them go." Said Kaosu. "Right now what matters is getting Hana to the village, vengeance can come later."

"Right."

**Tsunade's Quarters Later**

"Damn it!" Tsunade roared as she slammed her fist on her desk which shattered under her strength. "Ten ANBU dead and eaten a chunin in critical condition and a Hyuuga with a missing a Byakugan." She looked over the reports. "And all this the work of three of these Devourers." She sighed and rubbed her temples. "This couldn't possibly get worse." As if on cue the door opened and Shizune stumbled in.

"Lady Hokage!" she said exasperated. "The other ANBU patrols have been attacked you're needed at the hospital." And with that she left.

"Other ANBU patrols?" asked Kaosu

"I didn't know this would happen. Let's go."

**Hospital**

Tsunade looked on at horror at the room full of some twenty odd ANBU all of them battered and bruised, some were out cold others were awake but they didn't even the know their own names and others were restrained when Tsunade asked why the medics said to keep them from committing suicide.

"What happened to them?" asked Tsunade

"These are the work of the remaining Devourers." Said Kaosu stoically. "The ones who are in comas have been attacked by Yuan-Ti the Soul Piper, Devourer of Souls. They are caught between life and death. The ones with no memory are victims of Kokoro the Mind Taker, Devourer of Minds." Kaosu looked grimly at the last. "These who have lost the will to live were the prey to the leader of the Devourers. Oni Taka the Heart Breaker, the former king of birds and Devourer of Hearts, Emotion and Love. The most vile of them all he once drained a city of all joy and happiness and by morning they had all taken their own lives."

"All this by only six spirits, what should we do, the more patrols I send the more we lose."

"We do nothing."

"What?"

"These attacks are warnings the Devourers always kill their prey though the only ones that must are Makumori, Suji and Kosshimaru. But even Makumori has held back. Ikazuchi is toying with us trying to show what he is capable of, if we react to him he will attack with his full force. Alert the jounins but keep the exams going on as if nothing is happening, other countries are here and it would ruin diplomacy. Keep everything on schedule even your little ball, it will give me the chance to study the people in a relaxed state."

"I'll make the announcement tomorrow. But what can we do to help them?"

"The only way is to defeat the ones who did this, come let's go." And the poofed out of the room.

**Next Day with Eki.**

Eki woke up the next morning still in Kimimaro's arms. She smiled, last night was the greatest night in her life. (A/N not like that perves) She got out of the bed and yawned. She walked over to the mirror on her dresser.

"Man I look like crap." She said appraising herself in the mirror. "I guess that's what I get for spending all day in bed, although it did have some benefits." She looked over at Kimimaro asleep. She opened her drawer if any normal teenaged kunoichi looked at her wardrobe they would rush her out for an emergency shopping spree. Every outfit was the same, her forest green short sleeved shirt and matching pants, the only new item in her wardrobe were some standard issue shinobi sandals and that was only because she was resigned to her human form until further notice. She grabbed out her clothes and made her way into bathroom.

**About a half hour later**

Eki walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, Kimimaro was still asleep. She smiled at him before walking into the main apartments.

"Have fun last night?" called a voice. She started and looked to see her temporary sensei Kai sitting on the couch reading a book her eyes zoned in on the title Icha Icha Tactics.

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean it wasn't a bug that gave you that nice bite mark on your neck." Eki blushed immediately and covered her neck she had completely forgotten about that. "I take it that you two got pretty close last night?"

"Not like that." she blushed furiously.

"Well I knew that, you were both still fully clothed when I checked in."

"Pervert. But anyways where is everyone?"

"Your real sensei showed up and is putting them through intensive training. He even roped the Uchiha boy into it they'll be out there for a week or so, so you and Kimimaro have a break for a while." Eki was taken aback she hadn't had a break since she was little.

"I guess I'll go out for a while."

"You I thought you were afraid of being in public?"

"Shut up." She walked over to the rack and pulled on her cloak, she grabbed her mask and stared at it for a moment before setting on the table and walking out the door.

**In the Village**

Eki was wandering around the village, to say she was nervous would be an understatement. She had never been out in public in her human form not for many years.

_Why do all those guys keep staring at me? _She thought noticing all the boys around her age and some several older guys as well.

"Hey baby you lost? How 'bout I show you around?" said a random male ninja.

"Umm that's okay I'll find my own way." She said nervously before walking away only to run into another shinobi.

"Hey hot stuff did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven you angel."

"That doesn't even make sense goodbye." She ran away from him everywhere there were eyes watching her. "They're everywhere." She muttered. "Have to get away where can I go where boys won't. There!" and she ducked into a nearby flower shop.

"Hello welcome to Yamanaka flower shop how can…I….help you?" said Ino. Eki looked up wide eyed.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you would be here, I'll be going."

"Wait! Are you alright?"

"Not really, I decided to go without my mask today and now every guy in the village is bothering me and I don't know why."

"Bothering you how?"

"They keep asking me to walk with them or if I fell from heaven."

"God I hate that line."

"Line?" asked Eki confused

"What you never been hit on before?"

"Hit on?" Ino sighed

"You're hopeless that's it you're coming with me."

"What?"

"You obviously have been hiding behind that mask for too long, you have to flaunt what you've got and in that outfit it's not happening. But hey if I can make forehead girl look good this will be a snap." Ino took off her apron. "Be right back." And she went into the back room. Eki stood there dumbfounded for a moment. She considered leaving but someone who took care of this many flowers couldn't be all bad. She looked over at the window sill to see a wilting flower. She walked over to it.

"Oh you poor thing they put you directly in the sunlight you need shade." She picked up the flower and moved it into the shade and with a small boost of chakra the plant was healthy.

"That was amazing!" Eki started and saw Ino standing behind her. "How did you do that?"

"Just good with plants I guess."

"Oh well ready to go?"

"Go where."

"You need an emergency makeover stat to the mall." She cried before dragging Eki out of the shop.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was sitting in a field, for the first time he was waiting.

"Hmm I wonder were Sasuke is, I guess he decided to train alone. Oh well more time for me." He said pulling out his book after reading a few minutes he felt a very faint presence almost as if it were only just barely alive. He closed his book and turned around to face a young woman with long black hair. Her violet eyes lifeless as a doll her skin was pale and artificial with some hinged plating she wore the black of the Devourers.

"Hatake Kakashi, rank jounin, s-class." She said in a monotone robotic voice. She took a step forward machinery could be heard turning with her movements. "Prepare to lose your mind."

* * *

Well another chapter done, I threw that part with Eki in just so the chapter isn't all gloom and doom. Happy Halloween. 


	19. Of Makeovers and Threats

**Don't own**

**The Sinister Six**

Chapter 17 Of Makeovers and Threats

Ino dragged Eki into the Konoha Mall and her eyes widened at the sight of the large complex.

"This place is huge!" she exclaimed

"Never been to a mall before have you? God this is an emergency." Said Ino in disbelief. She put her hand to her chin in thought. "Now where to stop first." She mused aloud. "Your face and hair are fine but you could stand a trip to a salon and a bit of makeup but that can wait. We have got to get you some new clothes." Ino dragged Eki into the nearest store which had everything a young Kunoichi could dream of in it.

"What is this place?"

"Kunoichi Mart or K-Mart for short he we can find everything we need to make you the hottest thing in Konoha since… well me of course." She led Eki into a dressing room. "Okay let's see what we're dealing with here take off your cloak."

"Why?"

"Well I've got to see your current fashion sense to see how badly we need to fix you." Eki sighed and slipped off her cloak showing her simple forest green outfit. Ino sighed deeply. "We have a lot of work ahead of us.'

"Is it that bad?"

"Well you at least know your color."

"My color?"

"Everyone has a color that just suits them. Mine is purple and yours is forest green it really brings out your hair and skin tone. It's just the style of your clothes that isn't flattering; like I said you've got to flaunt what you've got. Now wait here while I go get you some clothes." Ino left and Eki sat on the bench in the small room.

"How did I get into this?" she sighed. After a few minutes Ino came back with an outfit in her hands.

"Here try these on." She set the outfit on the bench.

"You want me to get changed here, but this is a public place?"

"One, you can lock the door. Two, this is a woman's store so it isn't anything we haven't seen before and three and most important this is a kunoichi's store any guy caught peeking in here will regret it severely." She said confidently. "Now I started off simple nothing to revealing since you're still shy." She walked out of the room and Eki closed the door behind her locking it tight. Ino sat outside after a few minutes she stood up and knocked on the door. "You alright?"

"I'm not wearing this in public." She said defiantly. Ino couldn't believe her ears was this girl that self conscience about her appearance? I mean if she tried she could have every hot blooded Shinobi in Konoha eating out of the palm of her hand.

"C'mon let me in."

"No I won't let you in no matter…" Eki started to shout but stopped when Ino opened the door. "How?"

"Ninja." Said Ino flatly before taking stock of her frightened protégé. Eki was wearing a simple tank top and knee length shorts something that when worn by the right person could be very appealing but it was nothing provocative. Ino closed the door behind her. "There at least no one else can see you." Eki relaxed just a little and Ino hoped she didn't notice the security camera or else she would freak.

"You said this outfit wouldn't be too revealing."

"Trust me it isn't; now quit cowering in the corner so I can take a look at you." Eki took a small step forward. "Not bad but something's off. Turn in a circle." Eki made a full circle and turned back to face Ino. "That's the problem."

"What?" Ino walked up to her and turned her around once more.

"You're still wearing your chest bindings." She said as she looked at the gauze bandages just poking out from the tank top.

"Is it that bad I mean that's what Kunoichi wear it's what I've always worn."

"Well that might all be fine and good in a fight but you're never going to attract anyone if you keep the girls all cooped up. We were given curves for a reason. Wait here I'll go see if I can find you a bra."

"What's a bra?" Ino smacked her forehead this was going to be a long day.

**Hours later**

Eki wandered back into her team's apartment she was still wearing her cloak the hood drawn up hiding her face. She wanted Kimimaro to be the first to see her new look well besides Ino. It took a lot of convincing on Ino's part but she had managed to get Eki into a different outfit as well as purchase several others and managed to get her to a beauty salon for a makeover.

"Well look who's back." Eki started and looked over to see their substitute sensei Kai still sitting on the chair reading his perverted book.

"Oh hi Kai-sensei."

"Yo Lizard Lips you're back, pretty gutsy going out by yourself." Said Kidomaru reclining on the couch after a hard days training.

"Oh hey six-arms when did you get back?"

"About an hour ago; Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon are asleep in the other room. And Tayuya it wouldn't surprise me if she and the Uchiha are still out their training with you know who she's not giving up until she kicks his ass. And Kimimaro is out looking for you."

"Oh I wanted to talk to him; do you have any idea where he is?"

"No." Eki sighed but the she heard the door open behind her.

"EKI!" she heard Kimimaro yell before she was glomped hard by the Kaguya prodigy causing her hood to fall down. "I was so worried…" but his voice caught in his throat as his eyes came to rest on Eki's face. "What did you do?"

"God damn!" said Kidomaru

"Oh man is it bad I knew it was a bad idea to get that makeover." Said Eki who couldn't have been more wrong. He rose red hair had been neatly braided into a ponytail a white flower hairpin was tucked above her left ear; she also had light makeup applied to her face just enough to highlight her natural beauty. "I'm so stupid no amount of makeup could ever fix my face." She looked forlorn. But was immediately cheered up by Kimimaro placing his lips on hers, he pulled back smiling at the dreamy look on her face.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you." She said with a slight blush on her face. She grabbed Kimimaro's hand. "I have something to show you." Before she dragged them into their room and closed the door behind them.

"Lucky bastard." Muttered Kidomaru. Inside the room Kimimaro was very confused.

"Eki what's gotten into you today, you seem almost giddy?" asked Kimimaro

"Well I went out this morning without my mask cause I figured I should give it a shot. Well all these guys kept oh what was it called. Oh yeah hitting on me." She didn't notice the glare from Kimimaro at this comment. "But anyway I ran into this flower shop which it turns out that girl I fought works there and well she took me to the mall to get a makeover. She had me get my hair done and even had me buy a new outfit see."

"Eki was this rea…" but once again his voice was silenced when he saw what Eki was wearing. She was wearing a sleeveless green top that left her midriff exposed along with matching sort of miniskirt that stopped above her knees; she also had mesh on her knees and elbows. (A/N basically she's wearing a green version of Ino's shippuden outfit the picture can be found on Wikipedia.) But this is not what really got Kimimaro's attention. Her new outfit left little to the imagination and he realized one thing. Eki had curves, in all the right places. _And she's all mine. _He thought deviously.

"Well what do you think, do I look pretty?"

"No."

"Wha…" but was pulled into a hug by Kimimaro.

"You look beautiful." He said before pulling her into a kiss. Their bliss was suddenly interrupted by music.

_"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world. Life in __plastic __its__ fantastic__. You can…" _the song stopped when Eki reached into her pocket an opened a cell phone.

"Hey Ino." Chirped Eki. "What was I doing?" she sat down on the bed. "Oh nothing much just hanging out with Kimimaro." She stopped as she listened on the other side. "You know the white haired guy on my team." She paused again. "Yeah the mega hottie with the bone power." Said Hottie blushed at this. "Do I have plans for tonight not really? What a girls' night out? Who'll be there? Of course I'll be there, I'll meet you in ten minutes." Eki snapped the phone shut. "I'll be going out again."

"When did you get a cell phone?"

"Ino got it for me. Oh yeah." She pulled a scroll from a pocket in her skirt and threw it on the floor and in a poof of smoke several shopping bags appeared on the floor.

"How did you pay for all of this?"

"Well Ino did she said that I could pay her back by helping her at the flower shop she said she could use the help."

"Eki is this really a good idea."

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Our mission should we really be trying to be friends with these people?" Eki was stunned into silence she had forgotten everything about why they were he, Konoha was her enemy.

"Then I don't care!" she yelled. "Why do they have to be our enemy maybe they can listen to reason and we can negotiate with them."

"That isn't what Ika… Our sensei wants he just wants them wiped off the map; he could care less about this place."

"That's not like him, sure he can be a little ruthless but I owe him my life when attacked my village and destroyed everything and everyone he saved me and raised me. And I won't let you demean him." She stood and glared at Kimimaro. "I'm going out make yourself useful and put my clothes away for me." She gave an indignant hmmph before slamming the door behind her. From the other side of the door he heard Kidomaru let out whistle at the new and improved Eki but smiled when he heard the resounding smack Eki gave him followed by another slam of the apartment door. He sighed and walked over to the shopping bags. Looking into the first bag he blushed slightly. Inside was a pair of pajamas that consisted of a tank top and boxer shorts.

"This could make things very awkward." He said to himself as he decided to put the outfit on top of the dresser as she would most likely change into it tonight. He went back to another bag but dropped it as his face became beet red as images of Eki wearing the garments passed through his mind. "Man, how many secrets could Victoria possibly have?" he decided he would leave that one for Eki before he went back to putting the rest of the clothes away.

**Konoha Hospital **

Tsunade, Tatsumaki and Shizune have been working around the clock in what was now known as Devourers' Ward the number of victims had been growing steadily but oddly there had been no fatalities since Suji's initial slaughter of the ANBU. They soon discovered that no matter what they tried they could not re-grow Hana's arm the wound couldn't even be closed properly and she was constantly fed this vile concoction that Tatsumaki had whipped up to keep replenishing her blood, it was decided that the wound wouldn't heal until Suji was killed.

"Tatsumaki I need you over here this one's heartbeat is weakening." Said Shizune

"Right." Tatsu walked over to the helpless ANBU a victim of Yuan-Ti. It was surprising to Tsunade that the human body could survive without its soul but Kaosu had explained it that it was similar to the phrase the lights are on but nobody is home. And said swordsman was standing by the door forever at guard. "There he should be fine now." Said Tatsu as she finished healing the victim. The door opened suddenly and a team of medic nin brought in a stretcher.

"We've got another one." Said the head medic.

"Bring him here quickly." Said Tsunade her eyes widened as she saw who it was. "Kakashi! Tatsumaki how is he." She walked over to the stunned Jounin.

"He was attacked by Kokoro but it appears she could not finish the mind drain something stopped her he's just stunned."

"But what could stop Kokoro?" pondered Kaosu

"I did?" said a lazy voice. They all looked over to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway. "I was asleep nearby when their scuffle woke me up I figured it would be troublesome if I let something happen to him so I managed to trick her into a stalemate."

"You tricked Kokoro?"

"Yeah but she kind of reacted weird almost like she couldn't understand that she was tricked, part of me wants to say she's really a machine but that wouldn't make sense."

"Anything else."

"Right before she ran away she screamed in well I couldn't say it was a different voice but it was more like she spoke with emotion." He looked down for a second. "She said "Help Me" it was a cry of pure desperation and then she left this behind." He held up a scroll. "It's addressed to you lady Hokage." Tsunade took the scroll and broke the seal.

"How fares the student without the master?" read Tsunade slowly. "What does it mean?"

"Um Lady Tsunade I believe I might know" said Tatsu quietly.

"What?"

"It could mean that he's targeting the gennin more specifically the main teams."

"Why would he attack gennin?"

"Because, because Hinote put so much faith in them Ikazuchi wants to prove Hinote wrong."

"We need to protect the gennin without causing a panic."

"Um Lady Tsunade I believe Ino is having some sort of outing tonight with most of the Konoha Kunoichi."

"So they'll all be in one place, good Tatsu you go watch them you look like you could use a night off."

"Wha… I mean yes lady." She said nervously before vanishing in a swirl of wind.

"Shikamaru find the other gennin and get them somewhere protected I don't care how tell them you're having a party or something."

"Troublesome." He muttered before vanishing in a puff of smoke as well.

"I only pray we're not too late."

* * *

Ha another cliffie from me will the gennin from Konoha escape the wrath of Ikazuchi and his minions or has his cryptic message been drastically misinterpreted? 


End file.
